Last man standing
by Leriel
Summary: 8 years before Kyuubi attack Namkaze Minato was sent on a recon mission to Koorigakure, only to find village compleatly whiped out by unknown force. -DEAD-
1. Prologue

13 years before kyuubi attack

-I will never again be able to look at snow after this mission.- That was main course of Namikaze Minato's thoughts for last two days. He, his fiancée Uzumaki Kuishina along with Hyuga Hiashi and Uchiha Fugaku were sent on a mission to Koori no kuni. As Hokage-sama said there was recent fuss with their ninja village and he wanted to know what's exacly happening there. But there was no reason for sending 4 jounins to reckon mission. But hokage thought otherwise, and orders are orders, as his sensei used to say. He let small sigh when he though about how his team was taking this. Kuishina only asked how cold is in Koori. Her homeland, Uzu no kuni was located on several islands east from Kirigakure. Along with hot ocean current it made he homeland nearly tropical paradise, so cold climate of Koori wasn't her most desired place to go on a mission.

Hiashi just stood there, impossible to read.

Only Fugaku, as always, made fuss about the mission. Reckon meant minimum fighting, and with no fighting his sharingan couldn't copy more techniques to add them to his family library. Of course he didn't say this. He only muttered several words about jounins having more important things to do than going and checking the rumors. It had taken much effort from blond jounin not to hit the young Uchiha hier, when he heard how he spoken to hokage.

-It's late. Let's find a spot for a camp. It wont make any good if we become four shinobi flavor ice creams- He said with a small grin. Not waiting rest he started heading to nearby forest.

On the next day early afternoon they finally reached Koorigakure. Kuishina was more then pleased to finally have an opportunity for a bath in village's hot springs. Not that her teammates weren't relieved to finally get out of snowstorm, but even combined it was still like candle compared with Gokakyu no jutsu. But what she saw caused blood to freeze in her veins. The whole village was deserted. Several roofs collapsed under weight of snow. When they came closer they noticed sharp ice spikes piercing through stone walls of several buildings. One of those spikes pierced not only the wall but also stomach of young woman. Her hands still were clutching on ice blade. She died incredibly painful death. Her face was still screwed up, immortalized by thin layer of ice.

Going further between buildings, they found more bodies. Some bearing deep cuts, some suffering with chakra burns. A number of them partially eaten by animals. Hiashi's byakugan also haven't found anyone alive who could tell them what happened. There was only one thing they could do now.

Burying the bodies took them rest of the day. Buy there was one body they couldn't touch. In one of the smaller buildings on the side of village they found body of a young woman with black hair, dressed in blue kimono decorated with snowflakes, placed inside something that could only be coffin formed of ice. It took them a moment before they noticed hundreds of ice flowers covering walls and celling.

-Its beautiful here.- Kuishina whispered as she and Hiashi approached the coffin. For some reason this place forced them to keep silence.

-She's similar to you Uzumaki-san – Said Hiashi. He tried to sound like this place didn't have any impact on him but even famous Hyuga cold demeanour couldn't bear such calamity. Even if this place in the contrary to rest of the village excuded tranquility.

-If not for her hair we could pass for sisters. Someone tried to give her proper funeral but he, or she, was too unskilled or too weak. -

-Someone weak couldn't get this coffin here. It looks heavy, and look. It does not melt under my touch.- He replied as he withdrew his hand and activated his bloodline limit. -There is great amount of chakra flowing in this thing. Someone strong had to create this.-

-That person made a great effort to protect her body. I think we should leave it here. - Hiashi could only nod in agreement.

Koorigakure hot springs were probably one of best on continent comparable with Hot Spring's village and fortunately for Kuishina village bathhouse was one of the buildings that suffered least. It still was in good shape in you don't count several holes in walls. She didn't have any scruples when she seized most of it for herself. She always enjoyed hot baths and in this circumstances it was even better than usual. Tension slowly leaked out of her, like a sun which slowly slid under the horizon, when suddenly she heard silent sound of breaking icicle. She opened her eyes fully expecting to see her boyfriend.

-If it is any of you three, you're screwed.-

Instead she saw young boy, no older then 3 or 4 years, with shoulder long messy red hair, fair skin and green eyes, dressed in grey cloak full of holes and dark blue jacket that she could see trough them. Before she could say anything boy squealed an jumped out of hole in the wall.

-Wait!- Shouted big redhead. Several seconds later her teammates banged into the room, only to find naked kunoichi standing from the hot spring. Situation lasted for several seconds before women reacted in only proper way. Very painful for her rest of her team.

Next thing that 3 males saw (not counting many bright stars) was red face of their female teammate. They could not say it was from embarrassment or anger. But they could certainly hear concern in her voice.

-OK you three. If you are awake we've got something to do Moment before your rude intrusion I've seen a boy. Red hair, worn out grey cloak. We have to find him.- She said as she turned away and run between the buildings.

-You heard her. Scatter and search everything. - Ordered Minato fallowing her.

Fugaku was furious. First he was sent on the end of the world to do some unimportant mission. Then he got cold in dis damn blizzard. And now he was being ordered by this damn women to look for some insignificant child that probably was her own imagination. But this idiot believed her so now he was stacked in a search party. It took him nearly two hors to find footprints in snow, at the back of the house with ice coffin.

-Hiashi-san! Come here! I've found something! - He shouted as he fallowed the trail. It was faint, but for his enchanted eyes it was clear like fire in dead of night. Soon he hears faint sound of crumpling snow, and only second later he saw the boy running over the corner of the building into alley no more then 20 feet away of him. He quicken his steps. But he got there only to find it empty, with footprints disappearing on the dead center of dead ended nook.

Not far away from him Hiashi saw something that he couldn't believe. He saw the boy quickly dissolving. He could still see his chakra but his body disappeared.

-Did you find something?- Question came from nearby roof.

-Yes. That way. But I doubt you find the boy. Only my byakugan can see him now.-

-What are you talking about.-

-I'm not sure but boy seem to have an ability to dissolve. He already got out of Fugaku's grasp.-

-Show me where he is.- She said.

-That boy is good- Fugaku had to admit. Running out of grasp of 4 jounins for good quarter of an hour was no small feat. At least not for 3 years-old. Buy this time boy was too tired when he run into the building.

-Show yourself! There's no point in hiding!- And he truly meant that, as he fallowed the sound of breaths. He found his prey curled in the corner of concrete enclosure of something that could only be a garden. At least some time ago.

-I'm tired of this. Who you are!?- He demanded only to get high squeal.

-Answer before I lost patience.- He said reaching toward the boy.

-Back off.- Demanded Kuishina, as she appeared next to him.

-Why should I listen to you. You're not out team captain.-

-But I am. And I also want you to back off. - said Minato as his head appeared over the edge of the roof of the building.

-So small one. Who are you? Where are your parents? I am Uzumaki Kuishina and this blondie is Namikaze Minato, my boyfriend. - Asked redhead kunoichi, with concerned voice, as she knelled several feet away of the boy. But he only squealed again, and hid his face behind his hand.

-Get him something to eat. He must be starving. - She demanded. And moment later Hiashi returned with pieces of bread, cheese and cup of hot tea.

-Here. You should eat something.- She said with hands extended toward the boy.

She only got loud sniff and quick terrified peek. One by one her team left the site leaving them alone. It was nearly morning before child reached for some food from her hand.

-We should find what we can about the boy!- Shouted angry woman.

-We completed our mission. Take the boy or leave him, but we are going back!- Replied equally angry Fugaku.

-Kuishina-sam. Fugaku-san has a point. We should head back before hokage-sama send next team to find us.-

-Kuishina-chan. We don't have enough food to stay here. We have to go back.-

They argued nearly whole morning before redhead kunoichi admitted her defeat, and now all 5 were heading toward their home. New member of their team riding on the back of Minato, fallowed closely by Kuishina. Their teammates not to far in front of them. Women watched boy closely as was turning back every minute or two looking at his old home, with concern plastered on his face.

Next morning.

Namikaze Minato was currently in the pleasant state between deep sleep and being awake. So he wasn't pleased when he felt someone shaking him. Slowly he opened his eyes to find heavy black shoe on his arm. Shoe was the beginning of long leg he'd recognize anywhere, anytime.

-Where is he?- That was first thing that he heard from his fiancée. -You said you'll keep taps on him.-

-That child is making more of a burden then he is worth. I say that if he want to stay there leave him there.- Said Fugaku rolling his sleeping bag, but couldn't end this sentence before his face connected with fist of a very angry kunoichi.

-Say something like this one more time and you'll never have your own children.-

-Now you understand why I don't have a girlfriend?- Asked Hiashi whispering.

-Because they are horrifying when they are mad?- Asked Minato in the same tone. Hiashi didn't even have to answer.

It didn't take them long to find his footprints heading in the opposite direction then they were heading. They found him 5 minutes later. He was too small to know how to use chakra to keep himself from drowning into snow.

-Probably he run away with this dissolvement thing.-She guessed as she tapped boys shoulder. - You are completely wet. You need to change clothes before you get sick.- Boy turned his had for a moment before resuming his march.

-Okaa-san- He replied. In first moment she thought he is calling her his mother. But quickly she realized that he want to see his mom. But she couldn't let the boy die there. And he would certainly, if she let him go. He started to cry when she had taken him in arms, and she couldn't help this, so she cradled him in her arms until he was too tired to cry and fell asleep.

-As I see, you come here not only with report from a mission.- Said Hokage when Mianto and Kuishina came inside his office.

-Sarutobi-jiji. Koori was completely whipped out. There was no one left alive excluding the boy. Most of the victims were killed by ice spikes, probably from some kind of ice ninjutsu. Some were wearing signs of charka burns. We think that it happened about 2 to 3 weeks before we got there as many bodies were already, partially eaten by animals. Those in warmer places were starting to decay.- he replied

-What will happen with the Itami-kun?- She said tightening her hug over the child.

-Itami?- Minato asked.

-He told me yesterday evening.-

-I will arrange him a spot in the orphanage.- Replied Sarutobi – For now, we can give some genin a mission to get him new clothes.

Kuishina didn't like waking up early. So sun was already high on the sky when she opened one of her eyes to confirm it was already a day. Her sight slided from the window to the young men next to her, and then redhead sleeping in between them. She gave man light peck in a cheek, leaned to kiss boy's head and closed eye heading back into sleep. She stayed like this for several minutes before her eyes opened suddenly. She reached to wake up her boyfriend.

-Yes Honey?-He asked

-You said you checked door and windows before going to bed.-

-Mhmm- He replied nestling himself more comfortably.

-Minato-kun, open your eyes.-

-Yes?- He asked after several seconds of struggling with his eyes.

-And look here.- She said as she put her hand on boys head.

-...It's Itami.- He replied and closed his eyes again. But it took him considerably less time to register the fact. - Do you think I should check them once again?-

She nodded. He didn't find anything.

Itami woke up about half an hour later, and soon he found himself cross-examination. But it haven't taken too much time for two adults understood that they don't get any answers from redhead. So they done only thing that they could. Prepared breakfast, supposing that soon it will become completely normal to do it along quiet boy.

-So, you found our small fugitive.- Hokage greeted two redheads as they com to his office. - Yuka-san, was here this morning to tell me he disappeared.-

-Yes, Sarutobi-sama. He came to us last night. Or maybe I should say he broken in our home.- Bigger redhead said with slight smile and smaller just bowed his head and tightened grip on bigger hand.

-Am I the only one who doubts he stay in the orphanage.-

-No. I doubt he will stay with anyone in this village except me.-

-So you're willing to take care of him.-

Day of Kyuubi attack

-You've got a son sensei- Said 11 year old chunin as soon as he came into office

-How are they?-

-Your son is ok, but as for Kuishina-nee-san..-

-What happened with Kuishina?- Asked the blond hokage with more than a slight worry in his voice

-I seriously doubt she will make it.- Answered Itami lowing his head. -Doctors are doing what they can but I know enough to tell she's dying.-

-I knew from the beginning I won't be here for him. But this is too much. He will lose both his parents before even meeting them.-

-So you're planning to use that technique.-

-Perceptive as always. Sometimes I hate you for this.- Hokage shook his head. - We're going. I will need you to keep Kyuubi from killing me as I perform the sealing.-

-If she'll ever find out even death won't be enough save you from nee-san wrath-

-Joking in the time like this. Sometimes I wonder if anything can disconcert you.- said yondaime hokage before disappearing from his office.

-Even if he was greatest ninja ever born he was too idealistic- Jiraya said bitterly.-If we tell people that Kyuubi is sealed inside him they...- he was to disgusted to continue.

-...will, at best, kill him.- Finished redhead chunin, standing next to him, with emotionless tone. Both of his interlocutors were amazed how much thiner he become in only several hours. And he was on battlefield for only couple of minutes.

-At best?! It doesn't matter to you what happen to your good doer son? What kind of human are you?- Jiraya asked.

-There are things far worse than death. And it does matter. Sensei and nee-chan saved me so I have to save their son, but brooding won't help us- Came a reply in the same emotionless tone

-He has some point Jiraya. But still, Minato's wish was that Naruto will be threated like a hero. I can't just ignore this.- Hokage said

-Indeed. But I prefer not fulfilling sensei's wish in favor of his son's happiness.- Said Itami in response.

-You know that if he stays in village I can protect him. His father was detested in Iwa. When they find out Naruto is Minato's son they will hunt for him.-

-If they find out. We are only people that know sensei is Naruto's father. I made sure that he will be given his mother surname. Everywhere he is registered as Uzumaki Naruto.-

-You can't deny him his glorious heritage. - Said Hokage with sign of anger in his voice.

-We will rise him far away from the village. I have a student. I can ask her to take care of Naruto and teach him everything that is needed to be known to become shinobi. He will come back here in 12 years to become konohagakure genin. When he reach jounin rank you, sensei, or your successor will tell him everything.-Jiraya decided to put in.

-Why not to ask Tsunade?-

-I doubt she will listen to us. You remember that her brother and lover died in sake of this village. We will be lucky if she will only yell at us-

-So who is this student?-

-You remember sensei when I told you about three children we met in Ame? Konan can take care of him. I believe she is more than enough skilled to teach him.-

-We will have to tell her about Kyuubi. And what about raising him.- Redhead asked

-Have some faith brat- Itami started to reply, but it was moment when Naruto started to cry. So he had no choice but to take care of him.

Two weeks later in Tanzaku Gai

Itami dug the heels in going with Jiraya. He couldn't believe that old pervert will be good caretaker for Naruto, and he didn't conceal with that what irritated Jiraya to no end. But it also had some good sides. Thanks to him Jiraya could go and cultivate his favorite hobby. He was currently hiding in bushes, giggling like a madman.

-Oh yessss. Now ...-

The next second bushes were cut into tiny pieces leaving only stumps. Pervert could not help it, he had to scream. He jumped back landing on his butt and turned his head right only to see another shuriken going straight between his eyes. Screaming again he dodged the missile, stood up and shouted in the direction from witch missiles come.

-You can come out Konan.-

-It's been a long time sensei. It's good to see you didn't rusted. - From behind his back came a reply spoken in soft, velvet voice. Jjiraya felt heebie-jeebies traveling down his spine. She certainly got better since he saw her last time. Not to mention she also look better then 15 year old girl he remembered. She had long, silky, blue hair with inherent origami rose in it covering her left eye. Too bad she covered her body with long black cloak with high collar.

-Beautiful as always. Haw are Nagato and Yahiko?-

-Well enough. But I doubt you asked me to meet you here to talk about old times.-

-Unfortunately you're right. I want to ask you a favor.-

-If it's for being role model in one of this perverted trash you call books then answer is no. Even Yahiko thinks you should return to your old style.-

-No, no. I'm being serious. I need your help.- Said Jiraya rising his hands in negation. -Look. I need you to take care of certain child. He can't stay in Konoha. He certainly can't be raised by civilians. And, for sure, he can't stay with me.-

-Why he can't stay in village?-

Jiraya replied in whispering to her ear- Because he is container for Kyuubi. - He saw slight twitch of her brow, which was, for perfectly self-controlled woman, counterpart of screaming.

-As you can see he is in mortal danger if anyone find out.- He added louder. -You're the only person I know that can rise and protect him, not arousing suspicion in the same time.-

-This child must be very important for you. -

-He is son of Konohagakure no sato shinobi. He is family.- He replied and waited for her answer.

Couple minutes later she said -Very well sensei.- She said with a small sigh- I will take the kid. But you owe me.-


	2. Tests

**Chapter 1**

_**Elements unite in joyful, rousing dance inside little body.**_

___**Sound of laughter.**_

_**Sounds of argument . Both over and over again. **_

_**And then something snaps.**_

_**Fountain of red, hot blood from heart pierced by knife. **_

_**Pain in chest capable to tore heart from it. **_

_**Dripping tears.**_

_**Someone else hatred, and fear. Sorrow, overwhelming like raging snowstorm. And pain. **_

_**Small body resting in infinite darkness covered in fire.**_

_**In wind.**_

_**In thunder.**_

_**In water.**_

_**In soil.**_

_**Elements unite once more, not in joy, but in anger, so strong, that you can touch it.**_

_**Sound of tearing and burning. Sound of cracking and cries of pain. **_

_**Dead face of someone. Someone who was important. **_

_**Overwhelming darkness...**_

* * *

_-Nooo!_- I heard myself shouting, as I suddenly wake up, looking in concerned red eyes.

_-You had this nightmare again._- I heard her asking. But I don't think I need to answer. She knows me as much as I do. Maybe even better.

_-I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?-_

_-No need to apologize. I wasn't sleeping.-_

_-I think I will join you. I doubt I will be able to fall asleep tonight.-_

_-Than I'll make some coffee.- _And she gracefully slides from under the quilt.

_-Thank you hime.-_

* * *

The first time this nightmare occurred. I still remember smell of my sweat and nee-chan tears and fear when she hugged me. That day i didn't know where it came from. It took nearly 2 years before nee-chan told me how was the village like when they came and found me. I was wondering why I remember nothing exept the look of a face. She was similar to nee-chan, except she had black hair, longer nose and gray eyes. But it's easy for small child to forget. For me it was bliss. Only in nightmares ubiquitous bloodshed I caused can hunt me.

Am I a sinner by just staying alive?

* * *

_-Your coffee. With lot of cream an sugar, as you like.- _

_-Thank you Kurenai-hime-_ Itami replied.

Taking advantage of warm night they moved to the garden at the back of the house. Hime liked stargazing nearly as much as I do.

_-He is coming back tomorrow?- _

_-Yes. It was 13 years since I last saw him. And he was a baby then.-_

_-You never told me why he is so important.-_

_-His mother was in the team that found me. Hokage-sama already agreed that i will be his jounin sensei-_

_-Who will be other two?-_

_-I still don't know. Hyuga Hiashi already wanted that I became his daughter teacher, saying something about being useless for Hyuga and that what happen with her won't be his concern when she will make genin. Everything with her behind the door.-_

_-Bastard.- _Red eyed jounin replied with venom.

_-I already told him this. And that I'm looking forward for Hinata to sling mud at him- _Redhead said with light smile when he thought about it._-You know I was filling in Iruka-san last year whe he was sick. I had a feeling that she is holding back cause she doesn't want to harm anyone. She just need to overcome this. Or maybe I will find someone who will train her to become medic-nin._

-_This should be a good idea._- With smile dancing on her lips. Idea of Hiashi covered in bud with shy girl standing above him was very amusing.

* * *

**That midmorning on the road leading to Konoha**

It was very hot day and not very many people decided to hit the road, so single wagon ald three peple on it eres only things in range of sight.

-_How long does it still take?_- Came from the loud blond c laded in long orange cloak with decorative black flames on the edge.

-_I already told you that it will be practicing of your patience. But if you don't quit asking I will be forced to gag you in addition to tyeing up_- Replied the woman. She didn't change too much in all these years. She just let her blue hair grow longer, and altered her cloack by adding several blue roses ornaments.

-_You're no fun_.-

-_But I'm not the one that thought that I should punish innkeeper by dyeind all his clothes and his hair pink. And don't try to deny it. _- Konan replied as she moved forward. Arguing with Naruto was like throwing beans hoping they will breach stone wall. Not that would be very hard but still required patience. To low chakra and it would spatter on wall. Too much and it would explode in hand.

3 hours later

-_Finally. I was getting numb_.- Said Naruto as she freed him.

-_I can tie you up again if you try something. Thank you for the ride._- said Konan to the merchant getting off the vagon.

-_No problem miss. See you around_.-

And blue haired kunoichi directed herself to guarding posts and took out the scroll with hokage seal on it.

-_Good morning. We were told to came to see the Hokage._- She said giving one of the chunins scroll.

-_Your name is Konan? Hokage-sama gave us a word to expect you._ -

-_You know the hokage. Why did you never tell me?_- Asked Naruto with excitement.

-_No. Sensei know him._ -She replied- _Can you tell me is Jiraya-sama in village?_-

-Unfortunately_ not. He was here about two weeks ago_.-

-_Thank you. Come Naruto were going._ - She said nodding to two chunins.

As soon as two visitors gone away.

-_I wonder why those two are so important._- Asked one.

-_Bite me. I'm sure we don't want to know._-

* * *

-_So what we do now?-_

-_First we go to see Hokage-sama. And then we'll see.-_

_-But I'm hungry-_ His stomach grumbled in agreement.

-_All right. We'll eat something before. I don't want you to embarrass yourself_. -She said turning into (what else?) Ichiraku.

A while and 9 bowls of ramen later.-How many times did I tell you to eat slower.- Konan said to choking Naruto. -I won't be surprised if one day sensei will come to tell me you drowned becouse you inhaled ramen instead eating it-

-_I stopped counting after forty sixth time. And this is delicious.-_

_-It's good to hear that.- came from behind the counter_ -I never saw someone who would eat so much. -

-_He'll be staying here so you'll have time to get used to it.-_

_-Do you really have to go okaa-san?_- Asked Naruto with disappointment.

-_I told you many times we are shinobi Naruto. And I have friends who need my help. - _

_-So you came here to become konoha ninja.-_ Asked Teuchi.

-_Yes. Okaa-san and ero-sennin thought me everything. I will become greatest ninja of all times. Greater then all hokage's brought together_.- Naruto said grinning.

-_I told you to stop calling sensei with that stupid name. - _

_-Then We're happy to have you as our customer.-_ Said Ayame smiling in return.

* * *

**Some time latter in hokage office**

-_Hokage-sama. That woman with a boy you expected are here_.-

-_Let them in.-_ - Welcome in Konoha Konan-san and you too Naruto.-

-_Hi. Old man. _- Naruto greet him causing light blush on Konan cheek.

-_I'm sorry hokage-sama. I told him thousand times to pay proper respect but he doesn't listen._-

-_Don't worry. It's refreshimg to find someone who threat you like this once in a while._- Said sandaime with light chuckle. - _And meet Itami. He will take care of Naruto._- He added extending his hand to point on a slim man in long dark red coat, red hair with long sword hanged across his arm.-_If everything goes well he'll be Naruto's jounin sensei._-Receiving some angry mumbling from Naruto.

-_Welcome Konan-san. You too Naruto. You've grown since last time I saw you._-

-_You know me?_-

-_I knew your mother._-

Naruto acknowledged it with a nod and Hint of sadness in his eyes.

-_Since everything is set I will be going. I'm not good in farewell._-

-_Goodbye okaa-san._ Said Naruto hugging her tightly. -_I will miss you_.-

-_Goodbye Naruto. _- She replied. She leaned lightly and embraced him. - _I will mis you too._- They stayd like this for a moment before she bowed to hokage, got out of Naruto's hug and gone from the office.

-_Since we're after the hard part Itami will show you where is academy and where is your place. Exam is tomorrow at 9 am_.-

-_Come Naruto. Goodbye Hokage-sama-_

_-See you old man- _

_-You would be pleased Minato. I'm just sorry that probably defying your wish was best choice._- said hokage chuckling after they left.

* * *

Coming out of the tower Naruto was unnaturaly silent. They were nearly at the academy when he decided to speak himself.

-_How was she like. I mean my mom_.- He asked. Sadness mixed with curiosity.

-_Long red hair. Exactly the same smile as you, and the same eyes, although her were green. She was very kind person, she never left anyne if she could help. And she was my caretaker till her death._-

-_How did she died?_-

-_Complications after delivery. Kyuubi was attacking the village. Stress combined with fatigue weakened her body greatly._- Jounin replied slightly inclining his head -_Here we are. This is were you will take your exam tomorrow. We will meet with Iruka-san, hell be your examiner tomorrow, and then I will show you your place_.- He added going toward front gate. Moment later they stopped next to the one of the classes. - _We will wait here. There should be break in a couple of minutes_.-

Indeed they were waiting only moment before children came out of the class. Some bowed or greeted Itami politely and some received bows and greetings.

-_Ituka-san. I have a new student for you.-_ He said.

-_Come in Itami-san. Let's see what we got._-Came a reply. - _So you're Naruto_.-

-_Hi scar-face-sensei._- Said Naruto cheerfully

-_I am Umino Iruka_.-

-_It won't help. His mother told he even call Jiraya-sama ero-sennin_.-

-_Then I should be glad_. -Iruka replied with slight bittersweet smile. -_Did Jiraya-sama taught you something._ - He asked directing to Naruto.

-_Ero-sennin showed me kage bunshin cause for a reason I can't do regular bunshin. Means I can but they are horrible_.-

-_But it's a B-class I don't know it._ - Iruka said

Naruto in reply made a series of handseals causing poof of smoke. Next to him was lieing faded, half-dead clone. -_ I said I'm horrible with it.-_ He said with hand behind his head grinning with embarrassment.

* * *

**The next day**

There were already several other students in the class when Naruto came in. He came early so he could observe others. Most was giving expression like they could be brought down if you told them to kill rabbit for dinner. But as you can't evaluate book by cover you can't evaluate ninja by look. But certainly guy with a dog on his head is something that attracts attention. Other was member of famous Hyuga clan. When she noticed that he was looking at hes she blushed slightly and tried to hide her face behind collar of her jacket.

-_What the hell? Weren't Hyuga were supposed to be full on themselves._ - He asked himself.

Buy real dessert came when two girls run into the door and got stuck there, cause neither want to let other pass as first. It took them a moment before they get through the door, and stormed toward place which Naruto currently occupied.

-_Who are you?! And, more important, why are you sitting beside Sasuke-kun this is my seat._- Asked pink haired banshee.

-_In your dreams billboard. It's mine._- Argued blond one. Oh well, they no one important.

-_Just stay here and try to ignore them_- Came from the other side as Naruto observed argument. -_They are fan-girls._ - Apparently the boy was that "Sasuke".

15 minutes and 28 shouts telling Naruto to move latter came Iruka.

-_Please be quiet_.- He said once without any effect.

-_Be quiet_- He said again somewhat louder, but still with no response.

-_Shut up!_- Now, that was more effective. Within seconds classroom become as silent as a tomb.

-_Today is the last day of your training. Those of you who will show me and my assistant Mizuki that they are educated and skilled will be rewarded by hitai-ate branding them as Konohagakure no sato shinobi. I'm sure that you are all excited but please be patient cause exam will take several hours. So, if there is no questions we shall begin_.-

3 hours later

It was nothing hard. At least for Naruto. The exam consisted overall knowledge test, stealth, taijutsu test, weapon test and finally ninjutsu test.

-_This is the last part of the test. You will be called in alphabetical order. You just need to create two bunshins to pass that part. After this we will tell each of you that he pass or fail. If there is no question.. yes?_-

-_Must it be exactly __bunshin no jutsu__ or it can be any clone technique?-_ Asked Naruto.

-_If you know other bunshin jutsu you can perform it.-_ Replied Iruka. Nearly everyone was curious what that blond was talking about.

Several moments later there was fourteen graduates and twelve twelve dropouts.

-_Uzumaki Naruto._- Called Iruka. Said blond came down and put his hands into cross shaped seal. Second later classroom was filled by no less then 20 Narutos.

-_I overdid it a little_.- Said the original with embarrassed look on his face.

-_Yap. Just a little. You pass._- Said Iruka impressed. - _Also you were last on list. All that passed came back after lunch. I will tel you which team you been paced. Also your jounin instructors will came and pick you up._- He said and came off. Hokage always had something to tell when it came to dividing genins into teams.

* * *

**2 hours later **

Everyone was already in class, chatting about teams, trying to guess who will be placed with who and who will be their sensei. Of course most of the rumor was coming from Ino and Sakura still arguing about which of them will be placed with "her Sasuke-kun". But talks rapidly died out when Iruka came in.

-_First I want to congratulate everyone who passed the test. When I will give you your headband you will put your childhood behind you. From that moment you will be shinobi._ -At least some of them- Iruka added mentally- _There are several teams still in rotation so don't be puzzled which team you'll be placed. First team 7 consisting Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba and Uchiha Sasuke_.- Last name caused two cries. One of joy from Sakura, something about prevailing love, and other of anger and jealousy from Ino. They were so loud that Iruka needed to wait a moment before he could continue.- _Your jounin sensei will be Hatake Kakashi. Next team 8 consisting Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto. _- He paused for a second as if he would expect another shouts. - _Your jounin sensei will be Fukyuu Itami.-_ This time he had to pause as said jounin came in. With several folders which he was currently reading.

-_Team 8, please come with me_.- he said barely moving his sight from the documents, and he turned back.

-_Now team 10 consisting ..._- but new team 8 didn't pay any more attention on him quickly going after their sensei.

* * *

**Training field 22, 10 minutes later**

-_Good. As you already know I'm Fukyuu Itami, and from now on I will be your sensei. But before we will start I want you to tell me something about you. I will start: I like chocolate, reading, certain spot with waterfall next to training ground 78 and hime-chan. I dislike unnecessary violence, people who think they are better than anyone else and beta. As for my dream, I don't have any. I just want to survive till I will be old enough to retire and then have some peaceful live. Your turn. Ladies first._- He finished.

-_M-my name is Hyuga Hinata. I like ikebana and studying medicine. I don't like being weak. I w-want for my father to be proud of me._- Last few words were barely a whisper.

-_Don't worry. I'm here to ensure proper training. And I will do what I can for all of you to become as strong as possible_.- Replied Itami as he took several steps and gently put hand on her shoulder. He gave her a nod as she looked in his eyes.

-_Believe it Hinata. You'll become second strongest ninja in history_.- Naruto shouted giving her thumb up.

-_And why "second strongest"?_- Sensei asked him.

-_Becouse I'm going to be greatest ninja of all times. So she will have to take second place._ - He replied with a grin. Hinata smiled and blushed lightly.

-_So. If you already started you can tell as more about yourself._-

-_I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like learning new jutsu, training and ramen. I don't like vegetables and 3 minutes it takes to make ramen. I want, no, I will become greatest ninja of all times._- He finished and hit air.

-_You have long road between you and that spot Naruto. And you, Shino? What you will tell us about __yourself?_-

-_Aburame Shino. I like collecting bugs. I don't like unnecessary talking. I want to surpass my father as bug user_.-

-_Good. Now I have to put one more obstacle between you and your goals. It's a genin test_.-

-_B-but sensei. We already passed that test at academy_.-

-_That test told us onlt that you have got got what it takes to be a genin. But still we need to test one more thing._-

-_Go on. I will pass that test. No one will stop me._-

-_Good words. Full of hope. But I may ensure you it won't be easy. Genin exam is passed by only one team for every three which take it._ - Itami said as he rolled up one of sleeves exposing seal on his forearm. One by one he took 6 scrols out and gave 2 to each of genins. -_As you see there are three types of scrolls. Heaven, earth and will. Each of you to pass the test have to get back here with all 3 types of scrolls. I gave 3 to __kage bubshins__ scattered all over this training ground. To get them you have to beat them. You have time until sunset. Good luck_.- He explained and watched as three genins scattered to look for nonexistent scrolls, with pale smile on his face. -_ I wonder if they get it._-

* * *

**With Shino**

Thanks to his bugs it didn't took him long to find first of clone. He hid himself in a nearby tree, and let out his kikkai bugs watching in silence as they approached his target. Five more seconds and he'll bring down his target. That five seconds were still too much. Itami's clone run through series of handseals and let out some kind of electrical discharge stunning most of bugs scattered in grass. Then he disappeared, and reappeared behind Shino.

-_Not bad Shino. But still not good enough. __Nehan hara no jutsu._ - He said bringing his hands into monkey seal.

Shino felt as his mind got into grasp of the genjutsu, rapidly leaning himself in comfortable position on tree branch.

-_It will be harder than I thought_- Was his last thought before he fell asleep

* * *

**With Hinata**

-_P-please give me the scroll s-sensei._- Altrough veins bulging around her eyes looked somewhat scary, she didn't sound too convincing. Rather scared.

Clone let small sigh – _I thought I told you. If you want to get them you have to beat me_. - Several minutes passed in uncomfortable silence. -_Well if you don't want to attack I think I will have to_.- And he disappeared.

-_Never let your oponent get behind your back_- Came from behind her even before she could realize that clone is there. She tried to hit him with elbow but he ducked under her hand and grabbed it. In the same swift motionse spun around and threw her.

-_You can't afford to let fear control your actions. In worst case scenario when your opponent is behind you, you need to bulid some distance between you. Try again._- Once again he disappeared but this time Hinata knew where he will turn up. As soon as she could see the clone she tried to block him with palm strike, take several steps forward and turn back to attack him face on. He knew Juuken was especially dangerous for kage bunshins. Even slight distortion in chakra flow inside clone dispersed it. And with that style chakra attack he couldn't afford himself to take even weakest strike.

-_Better. We will need to work on your speed._- This time he decided on frontal engagement. Hi duck under her first strike and faster than Hinata could reacted he hit her in stomach. It wasn't strong hit but in addition to some pain she felt electrical shock leaving her numb, as she lost balance. Clone moved himself further rising her from ground and threw her in nearby tree. She felt pain in her back before she lost consciousness.

* * *

**With Naruto**

-_Where is that stupid clone?-_ Said Naruto to himself annoyed. He spent last hour looking for clones and he still needed to find one. But then he noticed one on the edge of river that devided training grounds in two.

-I will beat him up and get one step closer to hokage. Believe it!- He shouted mentally and created over a dozen of kage bunshins.-_Scatter around the perimeter and on my signal attack him while I will distract him with __kaze shuriken__._- Original said and jumped into a clearing shouting -Now I will beat you and get one step closer to become the greatest ninja of all times.-

-_You should attack stealthy. Announcing your arrival to whole world won't help you on a mission.-_

_-It's not a mission sensei it's a test. __Shuriken kage bunshin no jutsu__._ - He shouted throwing several shurikens which, within a seconds, multiplied to over a hundred. Clone just jumped over them and then other Narutos jumped from their hiding.

-_Kaze shuriken no jutsu!_ - They shouted simultaneously. Second before clone would be thorn into pieces it made a poof of smoke leaving a log.

-_Not bad Naruto. Good planing and executing. Now it's my turn to attack. __Donton: Nadare no jutsu._- Came from between trees. In the same moment soil under Naruto's feet started to move in an instant destroying all clones. Moment later when it stopped original Naruto was still standing looking around. He felt tight grip over his ankle and before he could react he was buried ut to his neck and he could only watch as his sensei came from the ground in front of him

– _I really have to thank Kakashi-sempai for that trick_.- With this words he turned from helpless genin and left.

* * *

Shino was the firs to wake up. Fortunately his colony was mostly intact. It looked like sensei on purpose limited power of the attack which disabled his colony. He quickly found Hinata who was lying under a tree.

-_S-shino-kun?_-

-_I assume it didn't go well._-

-_Sensei is just t-too fas_t-

-_I can slow him down for a moment but attacking using my kikkai bugs is sensless. He just stuns them with some raiton jutsu._-

-_I w-wonder haw Naruto-kun is doing_.-

-_Probably not much better._- He replied adjusting his glasses. -_But it can't do any harm if we will look for him._-

-_I hope he's all right. M-maybe together we can think of something that will work._-

* * *

-S_tupid sensei. Stupid Kakashi, whoever he is, trick. Somebody get me out of here!_- Naruto didn't stop muttering and occasional cries for help even for a moment. He didn't stop even when he heard someone coming from the brush.

-_You can stop shouting. We hear you._ - Came from behind.

-_Shino! Get me out of here so I can kick sensei's butt, and get that scroll_.-

-_P-please calm down Naruto-kun_.-

-_How I can be calm. He beat me up like it was nothing._-

-_Cause probably it wasn't. Think. He is jounin. He has more experience and skills under his belt than we._-

-S_-so what we can do?_-

-_First we need to know what we can do. I know several bug based jutsus_..

It took them nearly an hour to form a plan.

* * *

One second Itami's clone was sitting calmly on big stone on the river bank. Next second hundreds of shuriken came into a clearing fallowed by dozen of Narutos, only to be dispersed by deflected projectiles.

-_Kaze tate no jutsu.__ Another useful technique. Don't you think Naruto._-

-_This time I'll defeat you sensei. Believe it! __Kage bunshin no jutsu!_- He cried. Clones lunched themselves forward and threw smoke bombs.

-_It wasn't good idea Naruto. I can fight without seeing my opponent as good as with it_. -

-_But how you will do against multiple opponents sensei?_ -One of the clones said as he came out of smoke only to be stabbed by a kunai. Dozens of bugs came from cloud of smoke it left behind, and tried to land on clones extended arm.

-_Raiton: Rai no mayu no jutsu_. - Clone said and let out strong charge which instantly burned the bugs. It happened several times.

-_Good execution. But still not enough_.-

-_Don't let your opponent get behind your back sensei_. - Came from clone's back along with Hinata's extended arm. Itami tried to move away but he didn't make more than dozen feet before he felt bugs, apparently drifting in the smoke, landing on his arm.

-_Raiton: Rai no.._.-he started.

-_Too late sensei._ -next Hinata came out of smoke and landed several hits on jounin's chest efficiently destroying it.

-_You rock Hinata!_- Cheered Naruto.

-_T-thank you Naruto but it wasn't only my accomplishment.- Said Hinata with faint smile._

_-You are still the best!-_

-_Still we need to find scrolls. This clone had none of them_.- Shino made point. They couldn't lose more time. They gone to hunt scrolls. The sun was already low on the sky.

* * *

Time was almost up, and 3 genins were heading for spot where they left their sensei.. In the rays of the setting sun he looked like he was formed from liquid fire.

-_Did he even moved once in whole this time?_- Naruto asked

-_It does not matter Naruto-kun_. We don't have the scrolls. -

-_We have 6 scrolls sensei gave us._- Shino made a point and took out his. His teammates fallowed him.

-_We have 2 set of scrolls_. - Hinata said shocked. -_That mean two of us could pass without doing anything_.-

-_We only needed to team up against third member_.- Shino had to said this

-_I refuse to even think about it_- Replied Naruto. Other agreed with a nod. -_Just take those stupid scrolls_. - he said pushing his into their hands.

-_N-naruto-kun. We can't take them._ - said Hinata with concern in her voice

- _I'll just have to wait and pass this exam next year._-

-_You won't have to_. - They heard voice of their sensei coming from above –_ I was wandering if you could realize what's the true meaning of the test. But even if you don't you did what you should do. You have to understand that if you want to fight alone you're not a ninja, but a suicider_. In our world there is no place for lone heroes-

-_You w-want to say we could pass the exam only as a team s-sensei?_- Asked Hinata.

-_I said that only 1 to 3 teams pass the test. I never mentioned about anyone passing it on his own_. - He jumped down to them. -_Those scrolls you were looking for never existed. So even if you could beat those clones you couldn't pass the exam on your own._-

-_But you said.._- Naruto exploded

-_I thought I just explained it Naruto_.- He replied calmly. - _Now I can officially appoint you as new team 8. Congratulations. Tomorrow we start doing missions. Meet me in front of hokage tower at... lets say 8 a.m. I'm sure that you need a good night sleep after such hard day._

_-Yup. We're a ninja! - _Cheered Naruto.


	3. Wave part 1

**I****n front of Hokage tower 7:58 a.m.**

"_Ohayo Hinata!"_ Cheered Naruto running toward his female teammate who was standing at the corner.

"_Ohayo N-naruto-kun."_

"_Where are sensei and Shino?"_ Said blond said looking for them.

"_I havn't seen them. They still have two minutes."_

"_I can't wait. I'm sure well get fantastic mission. Like treasure hunting or rescuing a princess."_

"_I doubt it Naruto. We're genins. As far as I know we'll get d-ranked missions so we won't leave village."_ Came from next side of the corner. _"And good morning" _Said Shino.

"_Don't be so dull. I'm sure we'll get some fantastic mission."_

"_You can say something like that. Were going on some kind of treasure hunting." _Said Itami coming from the tower. Hinata was confusd, she knew Shino was right. Naruto, as expected cheered something about rocking. Only Shino remained impassive.

"_And exactly it say that we have too..._" Sensei said reaching to his pocket for mission form " _... collect trash from konoha park_" He couldn't help himself. He had to smirk when he saw Naruto's tripping when he heard this.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

"_Damn sensei !_" Sound of Naruto's complaining been heard from between the leaves . "_Damn rescue mission! And damn cat!"_

"_You should already learn not to take sensei's words too seriously. Stop complaining and get this cat."_ Said Shino

"_You think that's easy. It's scratching."_

"_Please don't harm my kitty" _Said small girl with begging tone.

"_Don't worry, N-naruto-kun is talking very much but he wouldn't harm a fly."_ Hinata tried to sound assuring but she was rather afraid.

"_Got it !"_ They heard simultaneously with sound of cracking branch, and only a second before orange meteor hit the earth with cat held in his extended arms.

"_Naruto-kun!" _Shouted Hinata

"_Kitty!"_ Shouted the girl running toward Naruto. " _Thank you very much for saving my kitty_. " She said several times hugging her pupil.

"_A-are you all right Naruto-kun?_ " Asked Hinata kneeling next to her teammate

"_It hurts_." He replied "_I landed on a stone"_

"_Mission completed sensei."_ Shino said to his headphone

"_Good. It's before noon so you're free. Go eat lunch and meet me in front of hokage tower on 1 p.m." _Came a reply.

"_Ichiraku I'm coming!_" Cheered Naruto instantly forgetting about pain.

* * *

**The same time in Amegakure**

Konan was slowly going through crowded streets of her old home. _"Just like before the war" _She thought. It gave her strange mixture of comfort and pain. She thought about her mother and common shopping. She thought about her father taking her with him on the farm. Her meditation were interrupted by people suddenly stepping aside and bowing.

"_Pain-sama" _Was coming from countless mouths. Someone grabbed her coat saying "_You should come off Pain-sama's way._", just to back of with silent squeak. The person called Pain was standing in front of her

"_It's been a while Konan_" He said

"_You've hanged Nagato_" She replied "W_here's Yahiko?_"

"_Come with me. I'll tell you everything_" Pain said turning back, but she could see him lowering his eyes "_You may come back to your things._" He said with Konan fallowing him.

**2 hours later**

_"And that's practically everything. What's your choice?"_ Pain finished his tale. A few moments passed in complete silence. Konan chin resting on her waved hands. None of the muscles on her face budged. But inside she was boiling. What he told her was madness. When they were trained by Jiraya-sama they promised to use their power to protect their home. To protect other children from suffering like they had. And now that person in front of her was planning destruction on incredulous scale. Where is Nagato? What have you done to him? She wanted to scream, but deep inside she knew that he was what left from her best friend. He had to be stopped. If not for her home's sake than for Naruto's.

She slowly nodded.

* * *

**Inside hokage tower 1 p.m.**

"_Mission completed hokage-sama. "_

"_Good. Your next mission is making groceries for an old woman, babysitting daimio's grandchildren and weeding_ .. " Sandaime stopped hearing Naruto yell.

"_Noooo! We're not doing chores again unless you give us a real mission first!_"

"_Naruto! You're a genin and every genin has to do d-ranked missions before he'll be allowed to advance. It's taking at least two months." _Said Iruka somewhat angrily standing up. "_And you're a genin for 2 weeks now"_

"_What?! You must be joking! Another month doing chores?!"_ He shouted. Even Shino adjusted his glasses which was, at least for his team, obvious sign of strong emotions.

"_I wonder how you reacted after your first month of doing chores called missions. You can't fault genins they tired doing them."_ Asked Itami. Iruka slightly blushed as he thought about a boy somewhat higher than Naruto shouting similar things.

"_Give them C-rank mission Iruka._"

"_But Hokage-sama_."

"I_'m sure that even if something will go wrong jounin will be more than enough to straighten things. Yesterday there was a man asking for protection from bandits. This should be good enough. What was his name again?" _Sandaime asked

"_Wait .." _Iruka started to look for that mission_ "ah yes Tazuna, bridge builder. Request for protection from thugs until ending the bridge. He said it should take about two weeks"_

"_Call him"_

Moment later said man came in_. "I asked for protection and you're giving me bunch of brats. That girl looks like she could be knocked by stronger breeze." _He reached for bottle tied to his belt._ " It should be you who pay in this. For babysitting theaaaah!" _He cried as one kunai slipped nearly cutting his throat and another smashed the bottle.

"_Even if you would be right, it's impolite to say such things." _Said Itami, without the slightest hint of anger, like he would be addressing small child, passing him to retrieve his kunai from the wall. _"and, since you are under our protection, NO DRINKING. We are able to protect your live from bandits but if you die from liver failure it'll also be considered a mission failure Now get your belongings. We're leaving in two hours. Meet us by the village gates."_

Tazuna nearly ran from the room to be as far as able from this guy.

"_You overdid it a little Itami" _Said Sarutobi

Said jounin just shrugged _"You got two hours to pack and meet me at the front gate. Dismiss"_

_

* * *

  
_

**Half an hour later in Hyuga compound**

"_Exc-cuse me f-father_"said Hinata coming into his father office "_M-my team got an c-class mission. I'll be away for t-two weeks"_

"_What kind of mission?"_

"_We are to p-protect bridge builder Tazuns in his trip b-back to wave and latter until he completes his newest bridge."_

Hiashi just nodded '_Try not to embarrass yourself too much. You can go now"_ She bowed and ran out.

* * *

**5 minutes before designated time at the village gates**

Tazuna was standing two steps behind Itami, who changed his trademark blood red coat for standard jounin outfit, with disapproving, and somewhat less, but still, disbelieving look. -_Young man. I've got two questions. First, are you thinking you'll have to fight with entire army?_- Since their meeting in Hokage tower Tazuna was insanely polite trying not to get on Itami's bad side. But still. In front of said man there were dozens of different swords, hundreds of shurikens and kunais. Not mentioning other strange weapons.

-_Not as far as I know. Why do you ask?-_ He replied not interrupting counting fuuma shurikens piled in front of him.

-_No reason._ - Tazuna just shook his head – _And second question. How the hell are you going to take all this weapon with you? I don't see any wagon here.-_

_-Watch your tongue Tazuna-san._- He said with lighthearted tone. -_As for question._ - He just rolled up one of his sleeves exposing seal on his forearm, took one sword and, with a poof, sealed it.

-_I can seal much more weapons in those seals. And I like to be prepared. Someone could always lie to us, I'm not saying that I don't believe you, or your information could be outdated. And I'm a jounin here. If something __happens to my students it'll be my fault._ - He said.

Minute later there were no sign of all those weapons. Only his trademark sword hung on his shoulder. And there were still no sign of Shino and Naruto. Only Hinata was sitting on a branch next to the gates.

-_Hinata. Try to find those two. Wee still have couple minutes but I'd like to know where they are. -_

_-Hi sensei.-_ She made a seal and gathered chakra in her eyes. Tazuna looked at her when she didn't move an inch to do what her sensei asked.- _You don't have to stare at me Tazuna-san_- She said.

-_B-but how?_- Tazuna stammered

-_It's called Kekkei-genkai, bloodline limit. Hinata poses one called Byakugan. Her eyes can see in all directions at once. It also can see through walls and, like a telescope, allows person to see at great distance_.-Itami explained

-_They are coming sensei. B-but Naruto-kun is carrying such a big backpack_.-She blinked -_It's stuffed with instant ramen mostly. -_

_-Note to yourself. Cure him from this stupid ramen addiction._ - He muttered -_I'm not wasting seals on that. He'll have to leave it here._-

Moment later

-_Hi sensei! Hi Hinata! Sorry I'm late but if we'll be away for two weeks._.-

-_We're not taking all this ramen with us Naruto_.- Itami interrupted him

-_But sensei! What will we eat for those two weeks!- _He argued.

_-As far as I know Naruto you're the only one addicted to ramen. _- Replied Shino -_I don't need it to survive._-

-_But it should not be a problem if I carry it. It's my backpack.-_

_-You're on a mission not a trip. If you strain yourself you'll be no help during fight. And that could endanger yourself, and more important your teammates. Do you really want it._-

-_No._- Naruto shook his head to the verge of breaking his neck. - _Of course no. I'm sorry.- _

_-It's OK. Now unpack all this ramen. I'll teach you how to seal things_- He said taking a scroll from his pocket.- _But you'll promise me, to limit your ramen supplies on our next missions to no more than .... 6 bowls.-_

_-12 bowls-_

_-So we're leaving all ramen_- He started to hide back the scroll

-_Pretty__ please sensei! 10 bowls.-_

_-My last word is 8. And you'll learn how to make storage seals yourself.- _

_-Deal_. - Replied Naruto. Several minutes later, with help of Shino and Hinata, all the ramen was inside the scroll.

-_It's easier than I thought._ - said Hinata

-_Sealing IS easy. Making storage seals is harder and most genins and chunins don't bother to learn it. - _

_-Don't bother yourself with my humble person. I know that ramen is much more important than my life._- came from side

-_I know._ -Redhead replied pretending he didn't catch the sarcasm. - _But now, if everything is settled lets go._-

* * *

**4 pm. On a road to Wave country**

-_Byakugan_-Naruto heard Hinata whispering

-_What. Happened Hinata?_-

-_We just passed a puddle._- Came a silent reply.

He shrugged pretending she didn't say anything important -_I don't remember seeing rain since I came to Konoha_.- he also lowered down his voice

-_I see two chakra signatures_.-

-_Should we slip a message to Shino_-

-_We c-can't risk they guess wee know_.- She suddenly turned around – _They're coming! _-

Like on slow film she saw two man entangle trying to entangle their sensei in chain. But when they tried to put some pressure their victim dispersed into smoke.

-_How?_-Asked one of man

-_No matter. Take the girl._- Second said heading straight to Tazuna. They were obviously trying the same trick on Hinata. Believing they surprised them. But Naruto came between them and Hinata with extended kunai. Blade slipped inside chain link and traveled down pinning it to the ground with Naruto weight.

-_Separate_- One was still going toward Hinata with clawed glove extended. Hinata made a step forward slightly bending down. She slid her right hand toward man armed hand and pushed it aside. Continuing the same motion she slid under his arm and behind his back. He tried to turn away but he felt hits on his right knee and right elbow. He tripped but instantly got up to face Hinata but she was too close for him to attack. She didn't have such problem, she was smaller then her opponent. She landed several hits on his chest again knocking her opponent on the ground, next to Shino who took opportunity and landed a hit with his elbow on man's abdomen knocking him out.

Second one was going toward Tazuna when he felt something gripping his arm. He tried to shrug it of but he felt another two grips. He took a peak noticing several crows. He tried to chase away them with his clawed hand but he failed to notice more of them coming to him from other side. Couple of crows grappled his leg, far stronger than any normal bird could. He tripped instantly being swarmed by crows. He screamed trying to defend himself, but hes chances were nil. One of the crows pecked his left eye. And there were more coming. He didn't stand any chance. He was ripped to shreds.

Tazuna nearly pissed his pants in fear, when he tourned around after noticing Hinata's movement. His heart forgot a beat or two. And during this time his mind saw jounin ripped to shreds, the girl he labeld as too weak to withstand stronger blow, nearly killing one of assassins, and second one being swarmed by birds.

Several seconds later birds left what left from second one. They crowded in one place and formed body of his main bodyguard.

-_That was awesome sensei!_- he heard as Naruto stood up

-_Thanks, but it's nothing special. __Yuutai no jutsu__ fallowed by __Karasu bunshin.__ You're green on your face Tazuna._ -Itami said to Tazuna. Said bridge builder headed toward the bush. He never seen something so horrible. Lump of flesh that several seconds ago was alive and trying to kill him now was lying one step behind that men. And worst of it he had blood on his hands and face just like he was the one who tore that flesh to shreads.

-_S-sensei you've got blood on face_.-Hinata pointed. She reached into her pocked and handed Itami a handkerchief.

-_What's with this guy?_- Asked Naruto

-_He's not a ninja Naruto. It's probably to much for his stomach._-Replied Shino pointing on what left from body of his sensei's victim. -_What's with the one i knocked out?_-

Itami knelled next to his student's opponent. -_He's not breathing_.-His hand glow green. - _His heart is shattered._- He said.

-_Y-you mean I-I killed him-m sen-sei.-_

_-Unfortunately yes. Shino check on Tazuna-san. We don't know if those two are only ones_. _Naruto buty them._-

Moment later he came back. Itami was standing next to Hinata with hand on her shoulder. -_You're better now?_ - He asked

-_Yes. Thank you s-sensei._-

-_Naruto, you finished!? Then join us! - They sat in small circle-_ _Now Tazuna. Those two are... were called "Demonic brothers". You wanted protection from bandits, and those two are nuke-nins from Kiri. Two chunins to be exact called "demonic brothers". Is there anything you failed to mention._ - Itami looked at Tazuna with perfectly polite interest. For some reason Tazuna recognized it far more threatening than kunai that nearly cut his throat when they first met.

-_M-my country is poor. I tried to get b-rank but we couldn't afford anything more than c-rank. Gatou is taking everything. If i complete this bridge he won't be able to control us, as he does now._ - He splat on one breath. He knew he needed to say everything before this man will kill him.

-_I thought Gatou is just a trader. Big but still..-_

_-It's only a cover. He also deals with smuggling, drugs and several other illegal activities.-_

_-So why you didn't ask your daimyous for help?_- Asked Shino

-_Gatou is far stronger my boy. Daimyou can't do anything.-_

_-Still I'm responsible for my students and I can't risk their lives.-_

_-B-but your mission is to protect me._- Tazuna was even more worried about that statement then he fared that man.

-_From bandits. Not from enemy shinobi. As I said I can't risk my student's lives in something they aren't prepared to handle._-

-_So now there is no hope for us. My village will die, my grandson will course Konoha's name. My daughter probably will end as Gatou's personal plaything. I can't...-_

_-You can end this Tazuna. Trying to guilt trip me is failed try._- True there was no slightest change in his aura or his expression. Tree genins couldn't believe it was the same person that thought them. He was completely different from his usual cheery self.

- _I'm going._- Came abrupt response from Naruto

- _I told you're not._.. - Said Itami, Sometimes this immortality syndrome can be really tiring.

- _I-I'm going too. _- Hinata interrupted him with only slight hint of hesitation

- Itami let out a small sight - _What about you Shino?_-

- _I'm outvoted._- But his teammates could say he had nothing against it.

- _Very well. Tazuna we'll continue on our mission but you'll be paying double price for A-class mission when you..-_

_- But this is outrageous amount of money!_- Tazuna cried

-. _.. your country economics will stand up. And it don't subject to negotiations._- Itami didn't paid any mind to his protests.

* * *

**This evening somewhere else**

-_So you failed. And failed against genins. Lowest rank in that your hierarchy._-

-_Rank is only a formality. If you don't remember I've killed a chunin back when I was still academy student._- He placed his zanbantouin front of Gatou's face. Haw he hated this man and his constant smile. - _And now I don't have a rank _-

- _Still the brats beat your lapdogs. You know I'm not paying for good intentions.-_

_-I hoped that demonic brothers will do the work. But it looks that I've got to do it myself. Now get lost! I need silence to prepare._-

The next day late morning

Atmosphere was tense. Yesterday they were expecting no more than common thugs and today they expected no less than high chunin or low jounin.

Suddenly Naruto threw a kunai in the bush. - Sorry. I'm little nervous. - He said scratching his back when he saw with rabbit coming from between the leaves.

-_Fall down!_- He hard his sensei, and before he reached soil he heard loud clung.. When he raised his head he saw huge sword embedded vertically in the tree several meters away.

-_Well, well. Look who we got here. Momochi Zabuza of the seven swordsman of the mist._- Itami said pointing with his sword on a man standing on zanbantou handle.

-_So you know me and my reputation. Now hand the old man to me and i will kill you mercifully._ - There was so much sheer terror radiating from him that genins were barely able to move. Tazuna was on his knees trembling. But Itami looked like he didn't notice.

-_I've got a counter proposal. You'll retreat and I'll let you live._- He looked completely relaxed when he said that but Zabuza twitched a little under Itami's killer intent

-_I'm afraid i have to decline-_

_-So I have no choice-_ he tightened grip on his sword. His look hardened.

_Your soul, corrupted by vengeance_

_Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey_

_In my own salvation_

_And your eternal slumber-_ He said and lift his blade above his right shoulder

-_We didn't come here to recitate poetry._- Zabuza formed several seals -_Kirigakure no jutsu_-

Everything hid in the milk like mist

-_Why aren't you moving boy. You're so terrified that you can't._- Zabusa mocked Itami. - I_'ll release you from fear. Choose Lungs, heart, throad, spi...._

_-__Katon: Karyuu endan__._ - Itami said directing flame somewhat to his left. It consumed one of the trees in a second.

-_Not bad boy. You nearly had me, but nearly is not enough in a fight_.- Said Zabuza as when he appeared behind itami. His sword was already in motion heading toward Itami's back. He tried to dodge but he failed. Zabuza sword hit hid back with loud clung. Itami lost all the colors reviling statue formed of ice. Zabuza's zanbantou was rapidly being encircled with it.

-_Koori bushin _– came from the side- _And now the end_ – Fallowing that statement single shuriken hit Zabura in shoulder and exploded destroying both clones.

After they heard explosion fallowed by loud clung, mist started to fade.

-_There they are._- Hinata pointed on the far side of the lake. Itami was standing in front of Zabuza with sword held vertically over his right shoulder. Kiri nuke-nin slowly raised his zanbantou. -_Its a clone sensei! _- She screamed - _Behind you!_ - But it was too late. Second Zabuza emerged from the water behind Itami, quickly made several seals and grabbed back of his vest. Water rised from the lake andEncircled it's victim.

-_Sensei!_- Shouted Naruto. - _We have to do something!_ -

-_But what? And I don't think it will be nesesery. Look_.-Replied Shino

Naruto turned his head back to the fight. He saw red chakra pouring from his sensei's body forming tentacles which embodied themselves into Zabuza's arm.

Zabuza was shocked. First by that he could see his victim's chakra, and then by pure malice and hatred concentrated on him. He couldn't move before he felt pain from the attack. He quickly jumped away cluthing his right arm with his other hand. -_What, the hell, was that? -_

_-My __Hijutsu: Hiru.__ I hope you liked it. But it's time to end this._ - Redhead said forming another set of seals. And then several senbons hit Zabuza in the neck.

-_You're right. Its time to end._ - came from nearby tree. The person used shushin to get to Zabuza's sword. They saw someone not too much higher then Shino wearing with mask with several markings on it..

-_As far as I know you need only his head._ - Said Itami heading toward Zabuza's body.

-_Stop! _- Hunter-nin shouted - _My superiors told me to get whole body. _- He added calming down.

-_Can I ask why? -_

_-You can, but I don't have the answer._- He replied and tossed the body on his shoulder. - N_ow we have to part. To the next meeting._ - And the hunter-nin shushined away.

-_Who was that sensei? _- Asked Naruto

-_Kiri hunter-nin. Kirigakure sends them after their nuke nins. Thats why all whe defected from Mist are wery high level. _- His sensei replies

-_But I've heard they need only head. Why did he took whole body._- said Shino

-_He told he was ordered too. I doubt this but I didn't want to engage in next fight_.- Itami nodded

-_But you beat that Zabuza without any trouble sensei. You were awesome!_- Cheered Naruto

-_Thanks. He just underestimated me so I was able to take him by suprise._- He shook his head. - _But now we should be going. Tazuna-san show us the way_.-

* * *

**Several minutes later**

Haku just took off last of his needles and now was waiting for Zabuza to wake up, when he sensed someone coming. He quickly stood up and prepared to fight.

-_Not bad brat. But I didn't come here to fight you_. - came from above. The boy raised his head to see a women in her late twenties with long fiery red hair and green eyes. She could be called beautiful if not the look of anger and hatred. She also carried a sword hanging over her shoulder.

-_Who are you?_-he asked.

-_If I will say that I'm not a friend of the one who got him into such messy state_.- she replied sitting on the branch over Haku's head.

-_Then I would say that a people who aren't friends on Zabuza-sama enemies aren't my enemies._- He replied relaxing slightly. He didn't want to fight but he wasn't sure he could trust that woman. He sensed something that was throwing him out of balance in her.

-_Ugh._- came from Zabuza

-_Zabuza-san._- Said Haku slightly rising his voice and kneeled next to him nearly forgetting about the woman.

-_If I didn't know you better I would say you are enjoying my suffering_.- he said weakly.

-_How can you Zabuza-sama?_-Asked haku, half-shocked, half offended.- _If I didn't put you in coma he would've killed you_.-

-_Still you're brutal. And how many times I have to tell you to take off that mask when you're talking with me?_- he replied leaning over the tree and started to massage his sore neck.

-_I just happen to like that mask_.- Haku said doing what he was told to do.

-Cough._ Cough. _- Came from above -_Sorry to interrupt you that reunion but I have an offer for you Zabuza.-_

_-Why do you think I'm interested in talking with you girl?-_

_-And if I told you that without my help you may loose that arm?-_ she replied pointing her chin toward his hand.

-_What, the hell, are you talking about.-_

_-Zabuza-sama. Better look at your arm_.- said Haku in worried tone.

-_What the hell?- Although_ bandaged he could see that his arm was much thinner then before._ - What the hell is happening?_

_-Now you interested?-_

_-Tell me what you know before I rip you to shreds.-_

She let out a sight. - _Do you always have to negotiate with threats. Listen to me first. I want that redhead bastard dead, and you want him dead. So we should join forces. Then I will help you simply because I want strong ally next to me.-_

_-Fuck off. Haku will heal me. I don't need any help from you.-_

_-If you really think so.-_She said standing up and turning away_ -Take good care of him boy. But hell probably die a very painful death if he's so stubborn._- And she jumped away.-

* * *

**Several hours later in Tazuna's house**

Team eight was sitting around small table on the second floor of Tazuna's house.

-_As you probably already know Zabuza is most probably alive._ - said their sensei.

-_And that hunter-nin is his associate._- Added Shino

-_Yes. But during a fight I used __Amatsu anshinritsumei no jutsu__. It is a technique that allows me to pump my chakra into surrounding and sense everything within certain range._ - Replied Itami, and he certainly wasn't happy about this.

-_That is how you found Zabuza sensei?_- Asked Hinata.

-_Again yes. But there was another presence nearby, And I could sense it killer intend focused on me even if that person was trying to conceal it presence. -_

_-We can assume that that person wasn't an ally of Zabuza then, but it can join forces with him by now.-_ Shino adjusted his glasses.

-_Zabuza shouldn't be our concern for at least several months, if he's lucky.-_

_-Why?_- Asked Naruto.

-_Hiru no jutsu__ is using a special attribute of my chakra. For anyone it is toxic, even for me in greater amount. His muscles should start to deteriorate by now. If he doesn't get specialist help hell be dead within several weeks. And it won't be pleasant death. We'll assume the worst. Zabuza gaining immediate help. That will give us several days before hell be able to confront me once again. Second, hell probably team up with that another person and get that fake hunter-nin to help him fight. So next time we'll have to engage three people._ - Itami finished with a small sight. This mission certainly could be ranked an A. They shouldn't be here. It would be easier that way. -_And we don't know anything about two others_.-

-That's_ not good_.- Naruto shook his head slowly.

-_Ano, sensei?_- Asked Hinata

-_Yes Hinata?-_

_-Why is your chakra toxic? I've never heard anything like this.- _

_-Kaa-san told me about something like that. She called it a sort of "Aifical kekkei-genkai"_.- Replied Naruto suddenly becoming very serious.

-Maybe_ "artificial?_- Said Shino.

-That's_ what I told_.- naruto blinked slowly several times.

Shino turned to his sensei. -_That lead's us to second question. What is this artificial kekkei genkai? - _

_-I'm sorry but I consider it SS-class secret. I'm not telling anyone any details_. - he stood up signaling that the meeting is finished – Y_ou should get some sleep. I'm assuming we have at least 5 days since tomorrow so by the next 4 days we'll have to train hard to at least give you any chance in fight. We're starting at 6 am._-

-_Are we to tell Tazuna about it?_- Asked Shino also standing up.

Itami stopped for a moment -_After we finish training. He should rest from being hunted for those few days. _- and he gone out.

* * *

**Later at Zabuza's hideout**.

Gatou came in as always in assist of his two bodyguards -_I'm coming here only to hear_ _that not only your lapdogs were failing._- Haku tried to respond but he was cut of by Zabuza.

-_Shut up Gatou. I just underestimated him. He'll be dead before the end of the week.-_

_-I'm not interested in well being of your opponent. I'm interested in Tazuna's death.-_

_-I know._- This time Zabuza didn't even bother to look toward him.

-_So better don't toy with opponent the next time and just kill that old man._ - Gatou's smile faded for a moment – _You know I can always send massage to Mist telling them where you are. I'm sure the mizukage is longing to see you again._ - And this wasn't an empty threat.

-_We should kill him, and get away from here._- said Haku in low tone.

-_We should stay here and do our work without talking too much. Did you find something for that hand._-

-_I'm afraid this is chakra poisoning. I can't do anything about it. Mayby in Kiri or another ninja village we could find a cure but.._- He didn't need to finish. Zabuza was wanted in nearly whole elemental countries. And he was too weak to travel.

Suddenly Zabuza said -_I'm starting to loos my patience toward you girl _– In response a known figure came in by the window.

-_So? Now will you listen to me? I need a strong ally to kill that monster, and you need someone to patch you up for you to be able to fight. _- she said in fierce voice barely containing her rage.

-_Why do you want him dead?_-

reply came in one word that he understood too well. -Revenge.-

Zabuza smirked under his bandages -_Get to work._-

**Same place latter that night.**

-_Everything is ready, as you asked. Satsuki-san.-_

_-Good. I'm also finished.-_ she said standing up from large seal written on the floor - _Get him here._-

They sat on the opposite sides of large seal and placed their hands on certain spots on the external part of it.

-_We begin on three. _- The woman said – _One, two ,three._- And they started to pump chakra into the seal. Soon some kind of red smoke could be seen rising from the smaller seal placed on Zabuza's, now revealed, arm. Several minutes later they finished.

-_Good. Now patch him up brat. I'm going to get some sleep._-

* * *

**Next day morning**

-_As would Gai-sempai say_. - Itami said with a smirk looking at his still sleepy students. - _Good morning my youngful students._ -

-_Good morning sensei_- Well, at lest Shino was awake. Hinata was standing next to him red like a ripe tomato, cause Naruto was leaning against her, evidently more asleep than awake. Itami made a step forward, grabbed Naruto by the back of his coat and threw him into water.

-_AAAAAAAA! Cold!_- Was heard no more than a second later. - _Sensei! Why you have done this!?_- He shouted

-_I'm afraid we don't have time to let you loose it flirting with Hinata. And as far as I approve your choice of object of your advances, I must say that you should start with complementing her not groping her.-_ When he said that Hinata, he didn't even thought it was possible, became even more red. Not to mention Naruto suddenly lost his interest in coldness of water, just kneeled on top of its surface let down his eyes and also flushed.

-_Naruto, get of the water. As sensei said we don't have time._- Said Shino.

-_Ahh. Yes!_- Naruto ran to them.

Itami made a cross shaped seal and created 2 shadow clones.-_Hinata, you will come with this one. We'll continue your genjutsu training. Shino, you're coming with another. We'll teach you next donton jutsu. Naruto you'll be going with me._

Moment later

-_Are you sure it was good idea to tell them about your chakra. Shino is very clever. He can gather facts and get to conclusions._-

-_Part of me hopes he'll do this_.-

-_You know. When they'll find out they won't be too happy._-

-_Every soul has it's own demons. They are harder to stand aginst than entire army. You should know this as good as me._- Itami said slightly bowing his head.

Silence was his answer.

* * *

**Same day, some other place**

-How do you feel Zabuza-sama?- Asked Haku when he came to change his master bandages.

-Like a person which nearly lost his arm.-

-I'm sorry Zabuza-sama. It was stupid question. -

-Don't think about it.-

-Where is she?-

-Last time I saw her she was riding the fridge. That woman has no manners.-

-Try not to think about it.- He said and waved his arm several times -It's already better. We're going again in the next several days. I can't let them finish that bridge. -

-I really think we should leave and forget about Gatou.-

-I thought I told you to keep that opinion to yourself. It's about that guy. He'll pay for what he did to me.-

-As you wish Zabuza-sama.-

* * *

Two days later

-_Daitoppa!_- Shouted Naruto forming last seal. His breath got uot in a powerful gust of wind.

-_Good. Let's take a break now_-said his sensei.

-_But I'm not tired.-_

_-I'm not thinking about you._ - He said and turned his face slightly on right - You can come out now.-

-_Good morning_- A girl, or maybe a boy. About 14-15 years old, came from behind large tree- _I'm sorry to interrupt your training._ -

-_It's no big deal.-_ Itami waved his hand

-_You are training very hard. Can I ask why?-_

_-I want to get stronger.- _Said Naruto

_-You already seem strong._-

-T_here is big difference between seeming and actualy being_.- Itami had to make a point.

-_You're right._- Haku rised his head to the sky and squint his eyes -_But I believe that there is something more important than training. -_

_-What?-_ Naruto asked bluntly.

-T_o have someone to protect. Person can only become really strong when having someone dear_.- he lowed his gaze and looked deep into Naruto eyes. -_Do you hold someone you hold close to your heart?-_

Naruto cradled his arms and got into his "deep thinking: pose for a moment -_I think so. But they are also very strong_.- He finally replied.

-_I have to go._- He started to go away, but he stopped for a moment next to Naruto -_Even if they don't need it, you'll become very strong_.-

But before he left the clearing -_Best wishes to Zabuza_.- came from Itami

Haku turned back to the jounin with widely open eyes. They stayd in that position for a moment during which Naruto was shifting his gaze between his sensei and Haku. Finally the boy snapped out from shock and left the place via shushin.

-_He was..?-_ Naruto started a question pointing in direction in which Haku disappeared.

-_The fake hunter nin._ - Itami nodded. - _The break ends. Come back to training_.-

* * *

**Evening**

Team eight met in front of Tazuna's house

-_You did well on your training._- Itami said to his team with light smile on his lips.- _When they come you'll be ready_.-

-_Why you're even trying. You'll never beat Gatou._- They heard the bitter tone of Tazuna's grandson.

-_We won't know unless we try._- Replied Itami not turning back.

-_You're just stupid._-

Loud slap was heard -_Shut up!_- Naruto made another step froward and grabbed front of Inari's shirt lifting him from ground -_And now listen carefully. I'm sick of this. I tolerated it but that is too much. You just __brooding over this whole situation but you don't do anything about it. _-

-_Naruto-kun_-said Hinata silently but she was stopped by Shino's hand on her shoulder. But Naruto already finished. He threw Inari on ground and got inside fallowed by the rest of his team, but Shino stopped next to Inari -_We heard abut your father. What do you think he would've tell you?_- This one sentence given to him in calm collected tone was even worse than Naruto's anger.

* * *

**Several days later**

Today Zabuza finally came out of bed but Haku could tell he was still weakened. And he also knew that telling him to rest was as pointless as telling a child that sweets were tasteless.

-Girl! Where are you?!-

-You know? I've got a name.-

-It desn't matter. I have a few questions and you'll answer to them.-

-Ask.-

-Who was that guy? Why do you call him monster? How is it possible he's so insanely strong? And what about his hyouton abilities? Haku is the last who posses that bloodline.-

Sparks of anger flashed in her eyes when she heard this. Like everytime she was thinking about Itami.- I've already told you. He's a monster. He took my aniki and destroyed my home!-

She shouted, turned away and shut the door behind herself with so much strength that she nearly broke them into half.

-She is possesed Zabuza-sama. She can't think clearly.-

-I know. And thats why I can trust her. This obsession guarantees she won't turn on us.-

_In the forest_

Satsuki was leaning against a tree trying to calm herself. She hit the tree and whispered to herself -I will kill you demon.-

Another timeskip

Zabuza adjusted his sword on his back. - Were going Haku. -

-Hi Zabuza-sama.- His face was hidden behind a mask but Zabuza was aware that he wasn't happy. The hell, even he was little intimidated whe he heard what Satsuki told them last evening.

Flashback

Satsuki came out of her temporary room with solemn look on her face.

-Supper isn't finished yet Satsuki-san.-

-I'm not here to eat. Listen you two you have to know something else. Do you know about massacre over the Red River?-

Zabuza nodded – seven years ago Fang country asked Iwa for help in invasion on Flower country. As soon as Iwa riding party crossed the border they were attacked. About twenty on Iwa jounins and elite chunins died. Only one survives but he lost his mind. Only babbled something about black sun. I've heard that even Iwa searching party was feeling sick when they've seen the site. There was no single body in leass then several pieces.- he answered. And then he realized. - You're telling me?- She didn't have to answer.

Flashback end

-You're ready?- He woke up from his thought. - We have some killing to do-

And all three gone out.

* * *

**Half an hour later, building site**

Tazuna was shocked. Entire site was covered in blood. He even saw several severed limbs. - What happened. -

-It's a proper burial site for a monster.-

-You're going to kill yourself?- Itami asked – If so, please do it somewhere else. We have work to do.-

-I'm talking about you monster!- Satsuki shouted barely restraining herself from attacking.

-I'm afraid I don't plan to die today. -

-And I'm afraid I do plan you die today.-

-Zabuza. You've survived. What an unplesent surprise.- -Wait a moment, i isn't a surprise. As I see your apperiance did well in caring for you. - - Words of respect to you!-

Haku came from behind bridge support and bowed. - Thank you. It's a shame we meet again in such conditions.-

-You know him?- Asked Zabuza

-We've met several days ago.- Haku nodded.

-Cut the courtesies. We're here to fight and not talk.- She run toward Itami holding her sword low on right. When he didn't even move she tried to cut him in half but in last moment he turned right so her blade met with his sword which still hung over his shoulder. He grabbed the handle and moved the sword along his arm as if he was trying to hit her so Satsuki jumed away. His motion quickened as he rised his hand and lunched sword sheath toward her nearly hitting her face.

-Kirigakure no jutsu.-

-Protect Tazuna. I'll take care of these two.-

-But sensei...- Hinata wanted to oppose

-It's an order- He cut all protests and gone in the mist the same moment Haku appeared. -I'm sorry but I'm here to kill you. - He said, but there wasn't much resoluteness in his voice

Pt1 end


	4. Prelude

_-I'm sorry but I'm here to kill you.-_Haku said coming out from mist

_-No need to be sorry. You're doing what you have to.-_Replied Shino in solemn voice.

-_D-do you really have to. I can say you don't want to_. - Hinata said

-_If he'll ask for it I'll even destroy my heart and I won't let anything stop me. That is the way I've chosen for me_.-

-_So we really don't have choice. Because I will stop everything that endangers my team-mates. Shino protect Tazuna!_- Naruto Shouted finishing his statement and ran toward Haku hurling several kunais toward him. Haku answer was several senbons which deflected incoming projectiles. Naruto grabbed another kunai from his porch and tried to stab Haku but was blocked by another senbon. They froze for a moment before Naruto heard silent voice in his mind. „_Don't stop. If your oponent blocks an attack try in different angle or another technique. Do not try to overpower him. But don't ever stop."_It was one of the rules his sensei was engraving in their mind. So he straighten his arm pushing him away from his oponent. He supported himself with another arm and tried to kick haku but he missed as Haku disappeared avoiding simultaneous attack from Naruto and Hinata, who tried to hit tanketsus in his legs.

-Your sensei thought you well.-He said

-I'll pass your regards to him. - Came from behind Haku's back along with swarm of bugs which caught him into some kind of cocoon. -It's the end-But then his bugs lost their victim and fell to the ground revealing a mirror made of ice.

-_It __**would've**__ be an end._- They heard coming from other side of the bridge.-_Fuuton:Reppushou__._- The gale hit Shino throwing him off the bridge.-_And now you. __Makyou Hyoushou._- Plates of ice, similar to the one that Haku used to escape rised around Naruto and Hinata trapping them inside.

* * *

-_Do you really think you can win against the two of us._-

-_Yawn_. - Came in response. But suddenly Itami exploded with motion heading between his opponents. Even more suprising was when hesplit up into two identical copies and rushed toward both his opponents. Two loud sounds "clung" were heard fallowed by a shout – T_hose are illusions. Be careful. He's most likely trying to attack from behind!_- She was right cause next second Zabuza was stabbed in heart spreading into a puddle.. Both copies faded.

-_Sui no ryu no jutsu_.- Was heard on side. Itami rapidly reached into his slave taking out 4 bo-shurikens and threw them in a square around him.

-_Kekkai._- A barrier formed over him just before Zabuza's water dragon hit him. When torrent ended Zabuza expected his opponent at least wet, but he didn't even had this much satisfaction.

„_This looks bad_." Itami thought when he spared one look toward his students. It was the same moment Haku performed his Makyou Houshou. 

He formed another set of seals and whispered -_Kaikinisshokku_- And when he parted his hands he released sphere of darkness rapidly growing until it swollen whole bridge.

* * *

Darkness quickly took her place all around them. -What is happening?- Naruto heard the sound of colliding metal.- Hinata-chan are you all right?-

- _I am_.- Came the response - _It's sensei's genjutsu. My byakugan can see thought this_.- Another series of collisions.

-_But I can't. I can't even defend myself_. -

-_Try to be quiet and move slowly. He won't be able to determine your position._- She tried to think some way to get out of this but she didn't see any.

With Haku

„_Clever. My jutsu consumes great amount of chakra and I cant maintain it for too long and that girl can see me now_." Haku thought. He wasn't happy about how the situation developed. „I have to en this quickly' He tried to get out of his mirrors only to meet Hinata's fingers that hit his arm several times leaving it numb. „_It's really not my lucky day_"

* * *

Itami attacked Zabuza several times. And each time his blade met Zabuza's zanbantou. -_You really stand up to your sword master title_.-Zabuza's blade travelled low in front of him and then rose cutting Itami's arm and destroying tke kage bunshin.

-_All right. I've got enough of this. __Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Toda._- Satsuki screamed.-_It's the beginning of your end monster._-

Itami let his jutsu fade. Zabuza was surprised, but no more than when he turned back to see winged snake big as a two story cottage.

-_Burn them_.-woman standing on snake's head shouted.-

* * *

They had a stalemate. Haku couldn't land any real hit, but his opponents also couldn't. It lasted for several long moments. Moments black as loneliness and silent as death. And then, as fast at it started it ended. Darkness fade into sunny day. Haku let himself to peek toward his master in the exact moment Zabuza jump away to avoid being incarnated by black flame.

-_Zabuza-sama!_- He shouted. But soon he calmed down and faced Naruto and Hinata-_ I'm sorry we have to postpone our fight I'm needed elsewhere._- Haku said to his opponents. He released his jutsu coming out from last of his mirrors and run toward Zabuza

Itami let out a small sigh -I_ think Zabuza that we should first free ourself from that madwoman before we'll return to our fight_.- He didn't get an answer cause he had to flee in order to avoid becoming a crisp.

Zabuza performed a series of handseals.-_Suiryuudan no jutsu._-He said and directed his technique toward his formel ally. This attack was repelled by another black falme.

-_Now even you stand with that monster? I should have known better than to believe anyone who call himself demon.! Kill them all. Burn them!_- She shouted with slavia dripping from her mouth. She wasn't controlling her rage any more.

Haku appeared by his master side. -_How can I help Zabuza-sama?_-

-_Kill her and don't ask stupid questions._-

-_Killing her won't be enough_-

-_What are you talking about?_-

-_She'll be dead even if she'll kill us all. That thing is to powerful for her to summon it with her own chakra._- He had to cut his response to avoid another attack.

-_She was using her life force!_-

* * *

The same time different place

Two Gatou thugs just broke in and met Tsunami making dinner. Now there was a large mess in kitchen. Sevetal paltes were lying borken on floor along with large vase, all in puddle of tomato soup. Tsunami was standing in the corner with a frying pan in her hands.

-_Miss. You should let go this thing before you'll harm yourself._-

-_So go away_.- she replied with trembling voice.

-_We can't miss. Our boss told us to get you._- He made a step forward. Woman tried to hit him with her pan but he just grabbed her hand and twisted it forcing her to let go her „weapon".

-_You now? I think boss won't mind if we'll late up a little. For all this problems we should get a little payback_.-

Inari was standing on the stairs trembling with fear.

Naruto words came to his mind"_You just brooding over this whole situation but you don't do anything about it."_

And than Shino's „_What would your father tell you?_" fallowed by his father „_If you love something fight for it with all your might._"

He went up for his crossbow. Last gift from his father.

Moment later

-_Leave my mother alone_.-came from behind. They could sense fear in that vouce.

-_My, my what we have got here?-_said the first one.

-_A little hero._-His partner added and laughed.

-_I told you to let mum go_-

-_And if we decline._- Again he laughed but the response came as a missle emboding itself into his mouth.

-_You little prick._- The other thug said and reached for his sword. But he also forget about his other victim. Before he could take two steps back of his hed met with a pan efeciently takin away his conciousness.

-_Did I just...?-_Inari voice was only a whisper. He started to cry.- _We have to get the others!_-he said through the tears.

* * *

Zabuza was losing his patience for that woman and her laughter.

-_I've got enough of this __Suiryudan no jutsu__._- he let another dragon into his opponent. Unsurprisingly this one was also destroyed. But it gave him an opening. He run toward the snake but for a monent forger about it's tail. And that moment was fatal. He was tripped by the end of it and fall on the floor. He rolled over only to see large teeth that cough him revealing a mizu bunshin. Another Zabuza came from under the bridge and run up the snake's body. He jumped trying to get to Satsuki but she wasn't there and the snake was much faster than it looked. It raised it's head before Zabuza could do anything and let out torrent of flames.

-_I told you I'll kill you all!_- Satsuki screamed standing on a bridge support behind her snake. But there was much worse thing. She held Shino, and a sword on his throat.-_And now watch!_-With this words she sashed his throat.

* * *

THUD. Naruto's heart misses a beat. THUD He felt cold sweat on his back. THUD He felt anger rising in his mind.

He raised up heading toward Shino's killer. Everyone stopped for a moment to look at him when they felt something that was so utterly evil. Only Itami knew what was that. The Kyuubi.

Red chakra flashed from Naruto. In a blink of an eye he was next to that woman. He hit her face and disappeared. He landed not far from the bridge just enought fast to catch her before she hit the water surface and kicked her sending her back toward the bridge. So it continued until only a lamb of flesh remained from her. Even her summon couldn't protect her. When it tried to block Naruto attack blonde genin just grabbed his scales, sticks to them with his chakra and run over it. That was until after one of strikes its mistress landed further than before. And before it could reach her a shout came from the other end of the bridge – _Raiton:Raijinken!_-

* * *

Hinata and Haku who were watching this were no less than amazed. There were not a single cloud in the sky and yet they have seen enormous lightning gathering in the sky and hitting Itami raised sword.

-_Raiton:Raijinken_-He let out a cry. In an instant lightning died out, or to be more precise, it gatherd in his sword.. Then he slashed it toward the ground releasing identical lightning toward the snake. The thunder hit his target causing gigantic explosion.

* * *

Second ago there were in the worst fight they could remember and now all that could remind anyone about it was the blood on the bridge surface and Naruto hands, slowly being rinsed off by water thrown in air by Itami's last attack. This silence was almost surreal.

-_Is it over?_- Tazuna asked but he didn't get any response. And than in an instant Itami let his sword on the ground with loud clung. Hinata snapped on that sound

-_Shino-kun!_- She cried. Haku just dropped on the ground sobbing. The person he considered a father just died on his eyes. Naruto was in better shape. But not much better. At least he wasn't injured.

-_My, my. It's even better than I thought. _- Said small, partially bald men. with constant smile on his face. With him a little army of thugs was present on the bridge.

-_I assume that you are the one called Gatou_.- Half asked, half stated Itami not bothering too look.

-_So you've heard about me_.-

-_No. I just wanted to be sure._- And he threw a single shuriken toward the men. When it connected with his forehead it caused large explosion ripping his body to shreds. The thugs just panicked.

-_This guy is a monster!_-

-_Run!_-

-_Yes run. Run far away and never come back!_-Came from between the trees. And soon hundreds of villagers came out holding scythes, maces, forks and knives. Thugs stopped for a moment. In front of the army stood a small boy holding a crossbow.

-_I thought I told you to run_.- And he lunched a missile that land in front of thugs causing them to run. -_ I thought you'll need some backup._- If he expected a response he was let down.

* * *

Two days latter

The whole village gathered to celebrate releasing Wave from Gatou's clutches. But heroes of the day weren't with them. Itami, Naruto, Haku and Hinata gathered next to Zabuza's sword embodied in the ground. It was a symbolic grave for him cause they couldn't find anything more than his sword.

_-When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end_

_The goddess descends from the sky_

_Wings of light and dark spread afar_

_She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting.-_Jounin whispered

-_Why sensei? Why?-_ Asked Hinata between were her first understandable words since fatal battle.

-_I have no answer. I only know that hatred brings tragedies. I can't even blame that woman. She was driven into an insanity by hatred caused by love._-

-_She told us you took her brother and destroyed her home._- Said Haku.

-_That is partially true_.- Hinata looked at him with widely open eyes. -_Yes. I was three back then so I don't remember much. But I remember pain in my chest. Someone trying to kill me. And I remember many unnesesery was the first time I released Gobi's chakra. I destroyed whole Koorigakure leaving no one alive_.-

-_Gobi? Like in Gobi no ofuru? One of the bijuu?_-She asked.

Itami slowly nodded -_I am a container for Gobi. That's why I can use each and every element, including so exotic like hyouton or mokuton. And that's why my chakra is toxic. I can't perform or be object of medical ninjutsu._-

-_So am I. But In my case it is the Kyuubi._- Not waiting for another question he continued – _The same Kyuubi that nearly destroyed Konoha 13 years ago._-

-_You both understand that it is S-class secret. In Naruto's case even more than in mine_.-

Haku only nodded. He was unnatural silent since Zabuza's death.

-_Yes sensei_.-Said Hinata not rising her voice above whisper. They all went back to the village with Hinata trailing somewhat behind them until she stopeed completly.

-_Sensei. Will this ever stop to hurt?_-She asked.

-_Pain after Shino will lessen. But every time you loose someone you hold close will hurt the same._ - He turned away from her -_I pray for this_.- He whispered.

* * *

Some time later

Haku was sitting by the table in their room in Tazuna house. In front of him rested a kunai. New and shiny, with pointed top, somewhat beautiful despite imperfect form of tool of war. He slowly exposed his wrist. Took a kunai. He felt it's weight in his hand. He felt cold when his fingers tuched bare metal. He saw spark dancing on the edge of the polished blade sliding from the handle toward the tip. He raised the knife toward his wrist. The moment seem longer than eternity. And he feld a slap.

-_What are you thinking!? That this will help!?_-Hinata said with tears in her eyes. Not that that mattered. She didn't stop crying since **then**.

-_I can't. Without Zabuza-sama my life is meningless. Being his weapon was my way of life_-

-_So forge yourself a new way. Look into the mirror.-_She gestured toward small mirror standing on the shelf-_ Look deeply into your own eyes thinking about what you want to do. If you'll be able to say „I really want it" looking into your own eyes I'll just go out and let you finish what you were planning to do_.-She finished and plunged the kunai in the table.

-_I real-ly w-w-w....._-

-_Think about it._- She said just before she came out but Haku also heard words that weren't said "_Think what would Zabuza thought_" Those left Haku deep in thoughts.

* * *

About one week later in hokage office

-_And that's pretty everything_-

-_Shino's family won't be happy._- Telling family that someone wasn't going to come back was pretty awful. But it was thousand times worse when it concerned a fresh genin.

-_I take it on me. I'll go to them today and explain everything. I was his jounin sensei, I an guilty for what's happened._-

-_Should we come with you sensei?_-asked Naruto

-_You can, but I would advise aginst. It's never plesent_.- He was right.

* * *

Naruto mentally cursed his decision to follow his sensei. This was one of the worst things he ever experienced. Mayby it would've be easier if they would cry. But only person crying was Shino's mother. Itami gave Shibi relation from mission in calm, collected voice. Shibi listened to him without letting even the slightest sound.

Finaly jounin finished his tale. Naruto could even hear his heart beat until Shibi decided to speak. -_Where is his body._- It was obvious he had hard time controlling himself, but there was no slightest sign of hesitation or trembling in his voice. In response Itami took a scroll from his pocket and handed it to him.-_Sealed inside._-

Shibi nodded -_I'll walk you to the gate._ -he said meaning that they should go away. At least for now. Just before they got out of the complex Shibi said -_Try to avoid her for a few days._-

-_She's a mother. And emotions don't bother themselves with logic_.-

-_You were right. I shouldn't have come_.-

-_It was worse than your last time_.- Itami said

Naruto eyes widen -_So you know even this_.- His sensei nodded.

-_Sometimes I fell like I know too much_.-

* * *

The next day

Team 8 along with Haku goatherd themselves on a branch in front of Hokage tower.

-_I've got another escort mission._- he said with same light-hearted tone he used first time he gave them a mission.

-_Are you sure it's wise to go after what happened to your student on last one_.- Haku said

-_The same as always?_- Asked Hinata.

-_Yes_.- her sensei nodded. Haku was puzzled. What were they talking about? Was that some kind of code? Hinata noticed look on his face -_Sensei is always calling d-class missions escort, rescue or assassination. That means doing groceries, finding cats or weeding._- she turned around and gone to do her mission.

-_Haku I would like to speak with you_.- He said seing Haku was going to go after Naruto and Hinata.-_You know that Zabuza was a nuke-nin. He was wanted for assassination in many countries._ -

Haku nodded -_And I am his appearance. That mean I'm considered a nuke nin_.-

-_Fortunately not. Last evening I checked whole register. There is no registration about you. You're not even considered a ninja. So I takled with Hizuren-sama and, if you want, we can go and register you as Konoha shinobi. If you agree you'll become a part of my team. Your skills would give you at least a chunin rank but you'll be considered a genin for the time being. You don't have to answer now but by the end of next week chunin exams will start. You'll have to answer by then._- And he gone after his students.


	5. Chunin exam pt 1

**10 days later**

-_Finally! You're a slave-driver sensei!_- Whined Naruto as he collapsed on grass next to panting Hinata. Haku was sitting by the tree not looking much better.

-_You'll thank me for this. But I also have good news. Tomorrow there will be no training. But still I expect all of you to show here at 10a.m_.- Itami said.

-_Why_ (pant) _sensei?_-Asked Hinata rising her head.

-_You've been nominated for chunin exam that are starting the day after tomorrow. I expect you tree to rest tomorrow You need to be in good shape_.-

-_I don't believe that something can be worse than your crazy training sensei_.- Said Naruto when his breathing slowed down a little.

-_Then I have to arrange a week with Gai._-Redhead replied with small chuckle-_But before that I'm going to threat you a dinner_.-

-_You are the best sensei!_- Shouted Naruto instantly forgeting about fatigue. - _Ichiraku here I come_!-

-_Wait Naruto._ - He said as he grabbed the collar of Naruto jacket causing him to fall. -_Today is Hinata time to choose._ -

-_Ramen is fine sensei._- Quietly said Hyuga heiress.

-_Yup! You're are also the best._-

* * *

Entire city lies in debris. Under the cloudless red sky. If anyone would strain his ears even a little he would heard screams. But there was no one except a small blue haired girl. She was going through the ruins slowly speaking soundless words. _Mommy. Daddy._ But no one answered. Dead don't speak. They only lie all over the place. But girl eyes don't see them. She continues her searching.

And then she hear a scream. Far louder than others. She hurried toward it with blink of hope in her eyes. She doesn't give a single thought about the stones that hurt her feet. She only fasten her steps. She goes around the wall with smile on her face. Her mouth are starting to from words. And then she abruptly stops.

-_Mommy. Daddy. Yahiko. Nagato._ _Naruto._- She whispers. And then she notices person standing above the bodies. Red clouds passing on black sky of his coat. And then the person turns around. But before Konan can see his face she shouts.

Entire world shatter to pieces like a painting on glass.

-_Noooooooooooooo!_-Konan screamed rising her head from pillow. It took her a moment before she could realize that she is no longer dreaming. But she couldn't stop her hands trembling. Just like she can't stop her tears.

It took her nearly two hours to recover but she didn't sleep. She only lied her head on a pillow and watched her collection of origami. Many of them were real paper works of art. But her eyes were fixed on one slightly misshapen crane made of orange paper. Naruto asked her to teach him to make them. And on a mother day he gave her this one with large grin on his face. This memory caused Konan to smile.

A single tear rolled down her cheek.

**Next morning**

Even for her coming here just before sunrise was early, so she was quite surprised when she saw blonde bomber already sitting in his place sipping coffee. She just muttered something that could pass as "Good morning" and sit as far away from him as she could rubbing her forehead. They stayed that way for a moment til Deidara decided to approach her.

-_Unn. .. Konan-san. Do you sleep well?_-Asked Deidara. He was probably only person apart Konan in whole group that ever expressed concern about others. He gave her a cup of coffe.

-_Bad dreams_.-She replied and took a mug from his hand.

-_Do you always have so many?_-He asked sitting next to her -_Unn. I mean ... you seem to have nightmares nearly every night._-

Even she didn't knew why she was answering him.- _Parents_- After that they just stayed silent. And this didn't change when Itachi came in. Sometimes Deidara was even expressing opinion that Uchiha was mute.

* * *

**Same time in Konoha**

Itami got to the training ground 17 on sunrise. He didn't had any real purpose in this. Today he only had to give the forms to his student's and explain the rules without telling them the first test. But he had bad feeling about the exam. And he hated that cause he was always right. He just stood there motionless until he felt the breeze, which blew away those thought. He just shrugged and reached above his shoulder. -_ Well I could use some training._ -

**Several hours later**

Team 8 still had several minutes to get to meeting spot when they heard a noise

-_Someone if fighting_.- Naruto stated the obvious.

Hinata just activated her byakugan for a moment – _Sensei is training_.- She shrugged trying to conceal her surprise. She thought it'll be amusing to see her team-mates reaction.

-_Hi sensee....!-_ Naruto greeting died down when he saw the place Itami was training. It was a crater nearly 200 feet in diameter.

-_Sensei_!-Shouted Haku from behind.

-_Already here?_ -

-You told us to be here at 10 o'clock.- said haku going down to him.

-_So it's so late already. Come with me_. - He tunrd around and gestured to them. -_And in case I forget remind me to request a d-rank mission for someone to repair this training ground.-_

Minute later they came to a next clearing Itami reached into the breast pocket and handled them 3 pieces of paper. - _Those are form for chunin exam. Those of you who decide to enter them will have to show themselves at academy, in room 302 exactly at 9. Detailed rules are explained on the back of the forms_.- And he dissapeared in swirl of leaves.

* * *

**The next day**

Meeting was mostly uneventful cause many reports didn't came yet. But one of already present reports held quite disturbing news.

-_Orochimaru is going to attack Konoha during the chunin exam in about a month._- Said puppet master. -_My spy confirmed that he got the help from Sunagakure on sato_. -

-_Does he still poses a ring_.- Asked Pain. Sometimes Konan couldn't believe it was the same person she knew long ago. But she also noticed many Nagato and Yahiko antics in his behaviour. Like picking up twigs and breaking them in pieces during walks.

-_Yes_.-Sasori answered.

-_Itachi, Kisame_.-Leader turned his head to face the Uchiha and his big partner.- _You're are going to Konoha. I want you to kill Orochimaru and more important retrieve his ring_.-

-_Why can't I go and kill him_- Sasori asked with a disappointed voice.

-_Konoha poses a special kind of defence. You won't be able to get inside undetected_.- Explained Itachi

-Then teach me how to do this- Said sasori

-_No_- Came a quick response

-_They are better suited for that kind of assignment._- Leader stood up and faced Itachi and Kisame once again – _And, if opportunity presents itself, locate and capture Kyuubi no jinchuriki_.-

Konan eyelids twitched a little, but luckily none paid her any mind at that moment.

* * *

Naruto nearly charged the two genins that were blocking their way to room 302 but was held back by Hinata's hang on his shoulder. -_It's a genjutsu Naruto-kun_- She said quietly..

-_Shouldn't we tell everybody?_-He asked but the response wasn't needed.

-_Drop the genjutsu and let us pass_.-came from the side. Everyone turned back to look who said this.

-_Who is it?_-Asked Haku

-_Uchiha Sasuke_.-said Hinata – _Rookie of the year. And crush of nearly all girls in academy._- She added and shook her head.

- _I see you don't share this opinion_.- Hyouton user said.

- _He is a... The hell with manners .. He is conceited like a balloon._-She answered still whispering

Whistle -_My, my Hinata-chan_.- said Naruto with mockingly serious voice waving a finger in front of her face. - _Sensei really have a bad impact on you._- She blushed a little and he crossed his arms on his chest and put extremely serious expression. His team-mates had to laugh. It was stronger then them. And they were still laughing when they gone up.

-_Glad I see all of you here_-Said Itami leaning to the wall next to the entrance to the exam hall.

-_So this exam is like the genin exam? Only as a team?_- Asked Hinata

-_Yes. But now get in. Ibiki will be here in about ten minutes_.- He nodded.

-_Ibiki, sensei? - _Asked Haku.

He smirked a little -_You'll see._- And he disappeared in swirl of leaves.

Haku swallowed. -_Is it just me or it suddenly became chilly in here?_ -

Naruto just placed his hands on his team-mates backs and pushed them inside. -_No matter. There is nothing worse than that crazy training regime. _- He said and not interrupting his movement he jup on the desk – _I AM UZUMAKI NARUTO AND I CAME HERE TO BEAT YOU ALL IN A PULP!_-

- _Naruto-kun calm down a little_. - said Hianata lightly tugging his slave.

- _She is right Naruto-san. We don't want to attract unwanted attention_.- Added Haku standing on the other side.

-_There are right blondie-baka. You should listen what women are telling you._- Added Ino coming in.

-_I'm a men_.- Replied Haku.

-_Prove it. _- Said Kiba sensing argument.

-_He can kick your ass if you want._- Said Naruto getting of the table. -_Will this proof be good __enough?_-

-_Bring it on!_-

-_And just a moment ago I thought some of you will be able to pass this exam_- Said someone from a side

-_Who are you?-_ Asked Sasuke.

-_I'm Yakushi Kabuto. I can be called the veteran of this exam. This is my seventh try_.- Answered silver-haired teen.

-_So you are really weak_.- Sasuke shrugged not bothering with him.

_-No, it is this exam that is really tought but my previous failures weren't without a gain. I collected much info about other participants and I stored them on those cards_.-

-_But those are blank_.- Sakura made a point.

-_Not if I add some of my chakra_.-He replied with slight smile. - _Anyone interesting.?_- He raised an eyebrow.

-_Sabaku no Gaara_- Said Naruto

-_Uzumaki Naruto, Haku and Rock Lee_ -Sasuke added

-_You really like to know your opponents. That's wise._- He said as he shuttled his cards

-_First Sabaku no Gaara. .. Not much. Sensei is Baki, team-mates are his siblings Kankuro and Temari. 8 c-ranked missions and a B-ranked. Impersive for a genin. And that is even better. He was never hurt by an opponent If someone is to face him he's really unlucky._- He rubbed his forehead.-_Uzumaki Naruto. Again not much. Team-mates are Hyuuga Hinata and Haku_.-

-That's_ right_.- Sakura said.- _Your team-mate was Shino. He was always so quiet I didn't notice that he isn't here_.-

-_We'll assume you didn't said anything._- Replied Naruto with unusually gravy tone fallowed by combined killer intend from the trio. Sakura nearly runned away but remained quiet.

-_So there will be no questions. Sensei is FukyuuItami. Mission record 28 d-rank and whistle an A-rank mission._ - There was again pause as everyone stared on team 8. - _You'll have to tell me about this after the exam. Again not much about skills but I know you are very skilled with ninjutsu._- he said. - _Next Haku. Like a chorus. There are team-mates so.. this is new hyouton user. Highly proficient with ninjutsu, but, don't be mad, sucks in taijutsu_. -

-_He or she?_- Kiba couldn't restrain himself from asking. Everyone looked at him like on some kind of wierdo. -_What?_-

-_He is a male. I can't believe you asked this question seriously_.- Kabuto said shaking his head.

-_What about Rock Lee?- Asked sasuke._ He didn't share everyone good mood.

-_No need to be pushy. Rock Lee, Rock Lee.. Finally someone I know much about. Team led by Maito Gai consisting Hyuga Neji and Tenten. He is very skilled in taijutsu but his other skills are virtually not existent. And he is a year older than you. His mission record is not very impressive. 40 d-rank and 14 c-rank._ _But still you shouldn't underestimate him._- he said standing up. -_As you see there are many tought opponents_-

-_It's good you want to learn but I'm afraid it's too late._- Said someone from the side. -_We have an exam!_- He shouted into Kabuto's ear. - _Now everyone take your seats. You have five minutes_.- Said Ibiki still loud enough to be heard by everyone. Group of chunins came inside.

* * *

**The same time inside jounin lodge**

The place was so big that even if nearly all jounin senseis of konoha teams were present inside it wasn't crowded.

-_You seem very relaxed Itami_.- said Asuma. He was slightly worried about his students when he heart that Ibiki will be proctor for the first exam – _Don't you worry about your students_.-

-_I am worried._ - He replied slipping his hot chocolate. -_But not about them. About Ibiki_. - He smiled not caring to elaborate.

-_Good morning_. - Said Kurenai as she sat beside Itami.

-_Hi Anko._- He replied

-_You don't recognize me?_- Her face showing disappointment. She leaned on his shoulder.

-_Hime is using different eye-shadow._- He replied a moment later

-_I've thought I'll change it_.- She replied

-_And you're drinking black coffe which one she never drinks_.-

-_I've thought I'll try it for once_.-

-_And Kurenai is actually standing behind you_- This got stronger reaction. "Kurenai" rapidly turned around but saw no one. She just heard a chuckle from three jounins. She released the henge revealing Anko.

-_You are a no fun at all. Can't you pretend you didn't notice at least once?_- She whined with mixture of anger and laugh plastered on her face.

-_I could. But then hime would kill you in such way that even stars above your head would whine from your pain_.- He retuned to his mug.

Another quarter later

-_Haven't expect you to bring guests Kurenai._- Said Kakashi interrupting their talk - _Can I ask who are they?_-

-_Meet Nii Yugito and Killer Bee. Those two are jounin senseis of kumo teams._- She gestured and turned to the sitting jounins.-_And you meet Mitarashi Anko._- her hand traveled from on jounin to other- _Hatake Kakashi. Asuma Sarutobi, and last but certainly not least Fukyuu Itami._- Said redhead raised from his place and extended his hand toward Yugito.

-_Nice to meet you_- He said with a smile. No one but Kurenai, who knew him best, noticed how threatening it was.

* * *

-_All of you.... passed._- Said Ibiki smiling broadly.

-_What?!_- Shouted Naruto along with almost a dozen of genins.

-_Every shinobi in one point of his service approaches a mission that seem suicidal at least. Should he forfeit? Those who left us today didn't knew the right answer on the most important question. First 9 were only to test your skills. I had to be sure I don't let someone incompetent become a chunin._- He wanted to say something else but he was cut by the sound of breaking glass fallowed by several kunais with parchment attached to them. In less than a heartbeat it spread on the full hight of the room revealing grinning Anko and the sing "Mitarashi Anko, Sexy and single" with somewhat smaller and certainly hastily added "and frustrated".

-_You're early Anko_.- Said Ibiki coming from behind the parchment.

-_Itami is a fun-spoil. He cut me even faster then last time._- She shrugged with disappointment plastering on her face- _So I thought I could as well come here_.- She turned to the gennins. -_How many have you passed?_- She asked somewhat surprised

Ibiki thought a moment before answering - _28 teams._-

-_You're loosing touch_. -She joked – _No matter. It mean more fun for me_. _Listen maggots!_ - She shouted the last part and raised her hand like she was going to say something important. - _Fallow me! _- She turned left and dissapeared behind the door

Half an hour later

-_Welcome to the training area 44 maggots._- She said – _Also known as a forest of death._- She made a short pause but no one asked about the name - _You'll understand why it it called so too soon for your liking. But before then._- She reached behind her coat and took a pile of forms. - _Give this to everyone._ - She said to nearest genin.

-_What are those?_- Asked some random genin.

-_Those forms are taking paperwork from my head in case you die, become cripple, mentally sick or in other way permanently injured. Here is written that it's just your fault. And I wont let in anyone who won't sign it._- She explained -_Now. Your destination is tower in the middle of forest. Cause entire area is circular it is equally far from each gate. You'll have 5 days to get to the tower. And here comes best part. Each team will receive a scroll. _- She showed them a pair of scrolls. - _But to enter the tower you'll need a one of both kinds. In other words one heaven scroll, and one earth scroll_. _So you'll have to take them from other teams._-

-_But what will we eat in those 5 days_.- asked Chouji concerned more than others.

-_The forest is full of edible plants and mushrooms._- She shrugged – _You'll just have to look for them_.-

-_You're just trying to scare us._- Came from the side. It was Kiba -_I'm not afraid of you or any ... _- He was cut down by a kunai that nibbled his cheek. Before he could react he felt arm placed around his neck and kunai softly pressed to the side of it.

-_You know? Loud ones are first to die._- She said and attempted to leek the blood on his cheek before she noticed kunai touching her lower back, just above the left kidney, second pressed on the left side of her ribcage and senbon needle prepared to pierce artery on her neck.

-_We would appreciate if you would let Kiba-san go Anko-san_. - came from Haku. To make a point he pressed senbon a little more cutting her skin, but not enough to draw blood.

-_My, my. You've got feisty friends. I think I'll like them._- She said with a strange smile and let Kiba go. She turned to face team 8 with hands on her hips. -_I can but assume you are Itami-kun pupils. You're just like him_. _No fun at all_-

* * *

Konan was walking through the crowded streets of Amegakure immersed in memories. She didn't notice crowd splitting before her to let her pass when they noticed her akatsuki cloak. Soon after leaving the meeting chamber she noticed young girl slightly similar to her, when she was little, riding piggy back on her father's back. Id made her recall similar situations with her own father and caused a light smile. She recalled countless times when Naruto saw such scenes and asked her to give him a ride. She quickened he steps a bit and headed to her house, she nearly runnedthe last fer steps as she threw herself onto a bed and done something that she haven't done since her parents death. She cried until she was so tired she drifted to uneasy sleep.

* * *

-_Hinata-san_.- Hyuga heiress heard from behind and turned around to face the person. -_I want to ask. Who is Sabaku no Gaara Naruto asked earlier?_- Sakura said

Hinata shivered a little but turned right and pointed her nose on suna team coming from behind the curtain. -_It's the one with a gourd on his back._ - She said

-_He doesn't look like much_-

-_Look can deceive. Would you thought that Haku-kun or Naruto-kun are strong?_-

-_Point taken._-Sakura replied with bitter-sweet smile. Kakashi looked like he could be knocked out by a leaf falling from a tree and actually he was one of the strongest jounins Konoha had.- _Tell me more_.- Hinata waited a moment before she nodded.

-_Yesterday we met sensei....._

flashback

Naruto was running toward Ichraku ramen stopping every twenty or so steps to look at his team was moving too slowly for him. - _Hurry up! Ramen won't be waiting forever!_-

-_Calm down Naruto. It's not that we'll be attacked by an army determined to destroy Ichiraku at all coast._- Said his sensei. - _Think it's a training_.-

-_How walking slowly can be a training? What it would train?_-

-_Patience._ - said Haku. He got a some grasp on Itami's somewhat strange sense of humour. Itami smiled and nodded but fasten his steps a little.

-_Let me go!!_- Came from the next alley. Naruto rushed to the rescue, Hinata trailing not far behind. They saw a boy about eight or nine years old hanging from the hand of second one, much higher in some kind of cat pyjama.

-_Let him go!_- Shouted Naruto and rushed toward him.

-_Not a chance. Brat tackled me and deserves punishment._-

-_I told you it was accident!_-

-_Kankuro just let him go. No harm was done._- Said his companion, obviously unhappy with this whole fuss. - _He already said he's sorry._ -

-_Give me one good reasoo.... _- He didn't finish the sentence feeling something softly pressed against his throat.

-I assume this is good enough reason Kankuro-san.- said haku but he instantly lost the interest in his victim when he felt powerful wave of killer intent centred on them.

-_Kankuro. You're disgracing our village. Let him go._- Came from a tree. From a redhead hidden between the leaves to be exact.

-_O-OK-k Gaara. But it was them who started this.._- He said and hastily put Konohamaru on ground.

-_Kankuro say one more word and I kill you_.- he said with so icy tone that everyone was sure he meant it. -_Excuse my brother he's an idiot_.- he bowed a little but his eyes remained on Naruto.

-_No harm done._- said Hinata also bowing a little.

-_But who you are guys? I'm sure you're not from here_.- Asked Naruto

-_Sure we aren't from this weakling village._ - Kankuro said but again was cut in the middle of the sentence. This time by Gaara turning toward him -_Sorry_.- Gaara, in unprecedented act of mercy decided not to kill him.

-_We're from Sunagakure no sato. _- said his blonde team-mate

-_You're here for chunin exam?_ - Asked Haku.

- _Tell me your name._ - Said Gaara standing in front of Naruto not bothering himself with the question.

-_Uzumaki Naruto. And you?-_ Naruto asked with uneasy expression.

-_Sabaku no Gaara. Remember that name Uzumaki. I like when my victims know my name._- He said and gone away fallowed by his team-mates

-_I would advise you try not to engage him during the exam. _- Itami said from behind them as they were watching suna team dissapearing behind the corner.

/flashback

Hinata finished her story.

-_That really doesn't soungood. If he is willing to kill his team-mates wit so slight reason what __he will do to us._- said Sakura shivering a little

-_I am certain that I'll listen to sensei's advice_.-Replied Hinata with a nod.

* * *

Several hours latter

-_I am not sure we should stop Naruto-san. I think we should cover as much distance as we can and make a trap in close proximity of the tower._ - said Haku to Naruto. - _And during the night we'll be harder to spot._ -

-_I don't care. I was so excited I couldn't sleep. I need rest._ - said Naruto waving his hand.

-_And potential ambush will also be harder to spot._- Added Hinata. Haku had to admit he haven't thought about it. During his traveling with Zabuza they were always attacking side. He didn't have much experience with detecting traps. So he was grateful he had Hinata with them. -_I'll find some suitable spot if you don't have anything against it._-She said activating her byakugan – _We're being watched_. - She whispered too silent to be heard by Naruto.

-_By whom?_ - Asked Haku not turning toward her. He pretended he was looking for something in the scroll witch contained his equipment.

- _Ame. They are above us_. - She replied

- _I'll go get some water._ - Haku said lauder – _I'll try to provoke them_. - He added whispering. -_Fallow me with Naruto._ -

-_ Look for yourself._ - replied Hinata

- _Sensei showed me a few tricks. I'll be fine._ - And he left the clearing. He was lucky all three fallowed him unaware they also were being fallowed. Soon Haku joined his team-mates leaving a clone to deceive his opponents They fallowed ame genins until they spilt to ambush Haku clone at the shore. The ones who were targeted by Haku and Hinata were quickly dispatched by several cerfuly aimed senbons and juuken strikes. But the one fallowed by Naruto was less fortunate being swarmed by no less then a hundred kage bubshins and beaten to pulp. Naruto then grabbed his ear and whispered – _That's for disturbing my sleep._- And he went to find his team-mates

-_This was too easy _– Thought Haku.

* * *

The next day

-_Twenty two hours and seventeen minutes. Not bad_.- Came from cloud of smoke rising from scrolls they opened.

-_Sensei?_ - Asked Naruto. - _What are you doing here?_-

-_Always someone has to greet candidates for chunin. For your team this task was given to me._- Itami replied.

- _Ano Sensei. What is about that poem written on the wall?_- Asked Hinata

- _I remember that one._ - Said Naruto getting curious glances from his team-mates – _Oka-san wanted me to learn it. She said that this is way of true ninja, heaven being mind and earth being body._-

- _You are right. But now. You still have 4 days before that part will end so I would recommend you to rest or do some light training. You'll probably be surprised but you're not the first team that got here._- he said – _Gaara's team made it six hours ago nearing to the record. _-

-_What? But how?_ - Asked Naruto rising his voice.

-_Don't know the details but still they had 3 scrolls with them_- He shrugged – _Go up. There won't be too much to do until rest will show. 3 years ago second part was passed by only 3 teams but be ready for that they may have to organize eliminations before the end.-_

-_Eliminations?- Asked haku_

-_If there is too much genins they have to reduce the number of participants. Many important guests are being invited to finals. So we have to be sure that the finals won't take too much time. Go get some rest._- And he dissapeard in whirl of leaves.

* * *

Konana was coming back from the hospital. She liked it. She liked being with children in the hospital to be exact. The glimmer in they eyes as she showed them how to make paper cranes and other figures, strangely sweet focused expression as they were making their own and radiant smiles when she was giving ones she made herself to the children.

But those careless moments were very short. And often were cut even shorter by Pain's projections like today. He told her to meet him in the tower that stood where once was Hanzo's residence. She didn't like to think about that story, but she forced herself to think that it was indispensable. She had to think so.

* * *

**Inside forest of death**

Orochimaru expression betrayed false surprise – _My, my, Anko. I haven't expected you to find me so fast. I didn't have time to warm up sake. Ku, ku, ku._-

-_Shut up you monster. I'm not here to talk._- She said with venom in her voice.

-_Then it'll be me who will do all the talking. _- Snake sannin replied. -_First you want to kill me for, so called betraying you. But you aren't strong enough to handle the seal on your neck. And yet you're trying to engage with it's creator._ - He said with constant mocking smile plastered against his face.

-_I told you to shut up!_- And she dashed toward her opponent - _Souja sousai no jutsu_.- But her attack was infective cause Orochimaru just countered it with a pair of kunais thrown inside snakes mouths.

_-I told you. Ku, ku, ku _– He said. He really wasn't concerned. He probably knew everything that she could throw at him. He continued to play with her for several minutes forcing her to go all out. -_It is really amusing Anko-chan_.-

She came closer to him and grabbed his hand not really concerned by the fact if it wasn't that he allowed her to do that she would never could perform that technique - _Shinju zanshu no jutsu_. - She waited for several seconds but nothing happened.

_-You seem concerned. Something Happened?_- He said still mocking her. And then his expression changed to somewhat more serious – _I'm bored_. - He said and kicked her toward the tree several meters away. - _Good bye Anko_. - He said as she fell on the grass clutching the seal on her neck. But before he could make single step he was stabbed by sword handled by a person in red coat and dissolved into puddle of mud. Itami took several steps back standing next to lying Anko using his _Amatsu Anshinritsumei_ to the full extend but he couldn't find snake sannin so he relaxed a little. He shook his head and took Anko from the froud, planning to give her a long lecture when she wake up.

**Several days later**

-_Now cough go up. You'll see the names of participants on the screen. First fight Uzumaki Naruto vs. Abumi Zaku._ - Hayate said ending his short speech about chunin exams. -_cough begin!_ - He shouted

_-Zankuuha!_- Zaku attacked first but Naruto was fast enough to reply by his jutsu -_Daitoppa!_- Both techniques meet in the middle of the road between genins causing several stone plates to be thrown into air. Naruto used the cloud of dust that raised and dashed toward his opponent forming several kage bubshins. He understood he needed to shorten the distance between him and Zaku and try to engage him with taijutsu. Not that he wouldn't beat his opponent with ninjutsu but Itami told him before the exams to try and not show everything.

Itami on the other hand was cerfully looking at Naruto registering every move looking for flows he could also was certain this fight wasn't too hard for his pupil but naruto shouldn't try to end this too quickly to try to conceal his streanght.

Down on the floor Naruto was, after several avoided Zaku's attacks, nearly certain that his opponent taijutsu couldn't match his own. Zaku was in the same time trying to build some distance between Naruto, his shadow clones and himself. He already used large portion of his chakra and needed to end this fight quickly. - Prepare_ for your funeral. + Zankyokukuuha!_ - But Naruto avoided his attack using Kawarimi on one of his clones that he left behind.

-_Whew! That was close._- Said Naruto. But inside he was grinning like a madman. Now he was certain he didn't even needed to engage his opponent He just needed to attack like this several more time and Zaku would not have chakra to defend himself. And so it lasted for about one minute before Naruto finally got close to his opponent and hit him in his chin knocking him out.

Hayate was instantly next to beaten Zaku to confirm he was unconscious. - Winner Uzumaki Naruto. - Naruto was silent when he went up.

-_Good work Naruto_. - said Hinata. But Naruto didn't pay her too much attention. He just nodded and looked at his sensei. -_Hinata is right. Well done_. - He heard.

* * *

Far away from there

-_You know my price._ - Said the figure

-Probably_ everyone knows it. But don't warry. You can have as much of them as you like._ - Came in response. -_I only want your help. _ -

-_You're sure they don't know anything about the incoming invasion?_-

-_You asked for it several times. I'm as certain as I can be_.-

After several moments of silence. - _Very well. I will help you. What's the plan?_ - Figure replied.

* * *

Next two fight were shorter but no less boring. Haku was put against Sakura. He didn't even move, just tossed several carfully aimed senbons when she run at him sending her to the world of dreams.

Then was Shikamaru's fight against Neji. Shikamaru even managed to grab Neji in _Kagemane_ but Hyuga genius freed himself expelling chakra through takketsus in his feet disturbing Nara technique and engaged in close combat quickly ending the fight.

Then was Tenten against Kin. This fight was also short but more interesting. Kin tried to attack Tenten with her senbons but was blocked by barrage of kunais. So she tried to change tactic and attempted a genjutsu and was partially successful So Tenten not being able to see her opponent well used _Soushouryuu_ attacking entire floor with barrage of weaponry from shurikens to several pikes. She was able to to break Kin concentration but had to stab her hand to break genjutsu. Then the fight was over as weapon mistress engaged her opponent in close combat knocking her with a club.

Next was fight Rock Lee against Akamichi Chouji. He was hesitant at first but when he heard Ino promising him all you can eat barbecue he went down with fire in his eyes. But fight was short. Chouji tried to attack Lee using Baika no Jutsu but was sent another way by powerful kick and finished embodied in opposite wall. Lee charged up the stairs to meet with his sensei on traditional hugs, shouts and tears session, finished by unbreakable sunset genjutsu.

-_Next fight Hyuga Hinata against Sasuke Uchiha! Both participants please come here!- Hinata went her way but was stopped when she was passing by neji._

-_You should forfeit Hinata-samba Destiny tells you'll lose this fight._- He said

-_What? Why she should lose with someone like Sasuke?!_- Asked Naruto angrily

-_No one can surpass his destiny._ - Neji replied – _And her destiny is to be a failure_-

Naruto was ready to beat him in a pulp, but was restrained by Haku.

Hinata wasn't listening. She was thinking

Flashback

-_I can't sensei. I'm too weak_.- She nearly cried. She was beaten and fatigued.

-_No one can become strong when not trying to outstretch boundaries. And I don't ever want to hear that you are weak._- He replied. Hinata thought he sounded like her father, although her father was never trying to push her or encourage her. -_But OK. We'll end for today but I want you to look today in a mirror. Look cerfuly deep in your own eyes and think about your dream._- he continued -_If you're so eager to abandon it.._.-

Next day

Itami was leaning to the wall next to Hyuga compound entrance waiting for Hinata. -_Did you do what I told you?_- he asked when she came out.

-_I couldn't s-sensei_.- She answered bowing her head.

-_Why?-_ There was only gentle curiosity in his voice but for Hinata it was worse than her father dissapointment.

-_Y-you were right. I want my dream to come true._-

He smiled a little and said -_Good. You have a dream and will indispensable to make it true. That is important. Now we only need time._ -

* * *

Her sensei words get her out of her thoughts -_One who isn't even trying does not have right to tell another about strength Neji. You may be more talented and more powerful, but there is a great difference between power and streanght._ - He turned to Hinata. - _Go and show him what you are made of._ - She nodded not turning toward him.

-_Hyuga Hinata, please come down here!_- Hayate asked once again. Sme time Itami was adressing adressingineji too quiet for Hinata to overhear. -_Remember. I don't care if you are of a noble blood or destined to live your life as a bitter fool, but I won't let you contaminate lives of others for your perverted pleasure. Even if I'll have to kill you._- he said this in so cold voice that everyone was sure it wasn't an empty threat.

-_Hyuga Hinata vs cough Uchiha Sasuke. Begin!-_ he said and jumped back.

-_Byakugan_-

-_Sharingan_- They simultaneously activated their bloodline limits. Kakashi was thinking how lucky Sasuke was to get to the tower early enough for him to perform Fuuja Houin on cursed seal. Without sharingan he would be on great disadvantage in this fight.

Hinata quickly shortened distance between he and Sasuke. -_Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu._- he said exhaling huge fireball witch she avoided stepping right and rolled away. Sasuke was next to her before she managed to rise. She made several hand-seals -_Magen: Narakumi_. - It was very basic genjutsu and he managed to break it without much effort but it gave her second needed to stand up and engage him.

Up the audience Naruto and Sakura were competing who will cheer his team-mate louder causing everyone a headache. Even Gai thought that their flames of youngtare burning somewhat too brightly. Itami seam unfazed by all this noise, but in closer inspection Gai saw earplugs.

Down fight wasn't going well for Sasuke. Juuken was really powerful taijutsu style and Hinata was very fast so he wasn't able to build some distance and use ninjutsu. But his sharingan gave him answer. He saw an opening, grabbed Hinata's arm and rolled backward kicking her into air. Then he stood up and reached for weapon. He preformed _Sharingan Soufuusha Sannotachi_ but what happened next surprised even Hinata. She broke herself free performing, somewhat faulty and weak but still, _Kaiten_. She landed and engaged Sasuke again but she wasn't as fast as before. It was clear that her chakra reserves were running low.

* * *

-_It certainly starting to be interesting. Don't you think Anko?_- sandaime asked.

Anko nodded even if Hokage wasn't looking at her. -_If Uchiha will let his guard down even for a fraction of second shell beat him_.-

-_And if not he'll wear her out.-_ he said.

* * *

Hinata was starting to worry. Unlike her opponent she was tired. Juuken was taking toll on her. But she had one more ace in her sleeve. She disengaged and took several steps backward panting. Sasuke was also tired but it was clear he could continue not loosing speed far longer than she.

She performed several hand-seal – _Raiton: Raiken_. - She could feel energy gathered in her hands. She attacked again supraising Uchichslightly. He pushed her hand aside and this was a mistake. He felt a discharge and left part of his body went numb. He tried to disengage but was stuck by another discharge as Hinata grabbed his arm and tossed him in air. Then she stood and waited for him to return in range of her juuken. But he managed to throw another fuuma shuriken she took step on the left but shuriken was still going toward her. She took several more steps but id didn't help. Sasuke was able to control shuriken movement and she was forced to retreat to avoid being stuck. He landed and in a heartbeat threw a kinai with explosive note attached. Hinta avoided the explosion but was unable to avoid sasuke's kick that lunched her in the wall. She hit it hard and lost consciousness.

* * *

-_I told you she is weak._ - Neji said with aura of confidence around him.

-_And I thought I told you to shut up._ -Itami said rubbing his forehead. Boy, he was lucky to get Hinata. He would probably kill any other Hyuga already if he would have to train him.

Next to them Sakura managed to achieve to get her shouting to a whole new level so Kina placed his hand on her mouth getting a hit in the head but also silencing her.

Meanwhile Hinata woke up and saw concerned faces of her team-mates

-_I lost_.- She whispered.

-_Still. You gave an impressive display of your skills Hinata-san._- Haku replied -_No one have to be ashamed after such fight. Am I right Sasuke-san?_- He directed the last sentence to Sasuke who "_Hn_"-ed and went away only to be intercepted by Naruto. -_He asked a question_.- he said in low tone.

-_You fought well_.- said Sasuke in rare moment of sincerity.

-_You see Hinata-san, it's not about winning or losing but about not giving up. At least sensei say so._-

-_You rock Hinata. No matter what others say._- Confirmed Naruto.

Meanwhile Sasuke managed to get to his team. He leaned against a rail panting slightly. H tried not to show it in front of team 8 but he was tired. - _And she is supessed to be weakest of them. If only Sakura would be so "weak". _- He thought.

* * *

Meanwhile Temari as watching as Gaara was becoming more and more unstable watching others fighting. So she wasn't pleased when she saw her name on the screen. He could explode any moment now.

Kiba on the other side was as stupid as always -Were lucky Akamaru. We're paired with a girl.- he said and went down.

-_Inuzuka Kiba vs Sabaku no Temari. Begin!_- Temati instantly unleashed all moons on her fan trying to knock her opponent with first strike. She was nearly successful but Kiba appeared more resilient then she anticipated.

-_Oh boy. What a hit._- He said shaking his head, as he tried to stand up. Temari didn't loose a second. She charged toward him trying to hit him with her fan but Kiba managed to avoid attack.

-_Akamaru!_- He shouted and tossed a pill toward the dog. Akamaru eat it and suddenly his fur became red. Kina run toward centre of the hall gesturing on Akamaru to join him.

-_Now it'll end. __Jujin Bunshin_– He said overconfident as always. He threw several smoke bombs toward Temari.

She didn't panic like Kiba hoped for. She just closed her eyes waiting for attack. It wasn't hard to notice it. It was loud -_Gatsuga_.- Temari nearly sighted from sheer stupidyty of her opponent She waited to the last second to unleash he own attack – _Kamarachi_!- She roared. In an instant all smoke was gone along with one of Kibas. She looked for second but it wasn't even a heartbeat when she felt something biting her leg. She turned to see second Kiba. She hit him with a fan but he was in such place she couldn't muster too much strength She only threw him a little away. Blood was dripping from the wound. -_Kamarachi_!- On this distance there was not a chance to avoid that attack and Kibba hit the wall and then fell on the floor revealing Akamaru. -_Winner. Sabaku no Temari._- Temari couldn't believe that Gaara was still controling himself. But if he won't fight hell kill everyone in the room. Or rather hokage will kill him she thought as she left the hall with a medic. She didn't see the names on the board. - _Sabaku no Gaara vs. Kinuta Dosu._-

This fight was rather short. Dosu sound waves weren't strong enough to pierce through Gaara's sand and he soon found himself inside _Sabaku Kyuu_. Gaara just extended his hand , whispered -_Sabaku souso_.- And clutched his fist. Entire audience was silent as they saw blood dripping from the pile of sand floating above the floor.

Last fight was Ino versus Kankuro. It was also nothing interesting. Ino tried to preform Shintenshin no jutsu on Kankuro but nothing happened. That is until "Kankuro" didn't open his mouth and lunched a spike hitting her just below the heart. She was quickly taken by medics.

* * *

-_Winners gather _- said Hayate as soon as Ino left the room.- _Now you'll be drawing with whom you'll be paired in the finals. Third round will be a tournament_.-

-_Does this mean that only on of us will become chunin?_- Asked Kankuro

-_No. Who will be promoted is based on your overall performance. There is an possibility that all of you will be promoted_.- Replied Hokage

-_As good as no one._- Kankuro couldn't restrain himself.

-_Yes. But now each of you will draw a ball from the box. It will tell us with who you'll be set against_- Said Hayate

a moment leter -Sabaku No gaara 2-

-_Rock Lee 5_-

-_Tenten 9_-

-_Uchiha Sasuke 7_-

-_Haku 3_-

-_Hyuga Neji 1_-

-_Temari 4_-

-_Uzumaki Naruto 8_-

-_Sabaku no Kankuro 6_-

-S_o it will be:_

_-Hyuga Neji against sabaku no Gaara_

_Haku against sabaku no Temari_

_Rock Lee vs Sabaku no Kankuro_

_Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto_

_Tenten will be fighting against winner of last fight. You have a month to prepare for finals. Use that time well_.- Said the jounin dismissing them.


	6. Finals

_**The day after the next day**_

Itami took his eyes from book he was reading to greet his students.

-_I hope you are all well rested because during the next month you will train as long as your hearts can pump blood, lungs breathe and bodies move._- And he said it all with the same gentle smile he always wore. Three genins nearly pissed themselves cause it meant even more gruesome training then before.

-_Ano .. Sensei?_-

-_Yes Hinata?_-

-_I didn't qualified to the finals so._.- She was cud down by Itami's response. - _Only a flicker of genin's become chunin after their first exam. There is no shame in failing._ - He shook his head.- _And I don't intend to postpone your training. You'll not getting away that easy_.-

-_You're planning to show us some cool techniques sensei?_!- Asked Naruto with his usual excited tone.

-_I have something special in mind, but I will show it to you only after I am certain you mastered everything else I have planned._.- That response let Naruto down, but only a little. Sensei said "something special".

-_So let's begin_.-

Several hours later three Haku and Hinata were panting in front of their sensei.

-_Sensei! I think I got it_!- Naruto shouted as he came closer showing his sensei partially cut leaf.

-_Not bad for one day_- Itami said – _Dismiss your clones and we'll be done. I expect to see you three tomorrow at 9a.m. in the same place_.-

-_But I thought you said "as long as you can breathe"_-Asked Naruto – _If we'll do it slower I'll never get that jutsu_.-

-_I was joking Naruto. I don't plan to kill you three. The truth we don't have to much to cover with you. Konan-san have done good work training you. I only plan to teach you to draw upon kyuubi youkai That's why I have chosen this training ground._- He replied rising his hand to stop Naruto's rumbling.

-_I don't want any help from this stupid fox_.- Said Naruto.

-_But you may need it. There is at least one other demon host participating in the exams. You remember Gaara?_- Blonde nodded in reply -_He is almost certainly a host for sand demon. And if anything happens you'll be the only one who can stop him without disturbing the exams._-

-_Why are you concerned by the exams sensei?_-Asked Haku.

-_Raikage will be showing himself on the exam_.- Hinata shivered when she heard that – _The one who ordered to kidnap you died 7 years ago._ - Itami said to her. _- But even now we have to be careful. Our relations with Lightning country are bad_.-

-_But not even a single kumo genin passed the second round_.- She made a point

-_Yes, but nonetheless he is coming to see finals ._- He shrugged – _But this is not enough._ _Until they give us a reason we can't do anything, but be careful. Now go home and don't forget, tomorrow at 9 a.m_.-

* * *

_**Several days latter**_

Konan was leaning against a rail of balcony, one of many in the Pain's tower, looking in Konoha direction. The same direction Itachi and Kisame left earlier this morning. Absentmindedly her finger were forming something from a piece of paper. The shape was completely chaotic. Just like thoughts that were flooding her mind. Fear? Concern? Hope? She did not know herself what she should think. She did not know what she wanted to think. To most important people in her life were fighting to death, and she could do nothing to prevent that.

She didn't notice pair of rinnengan eyes staring at her.

* * *

_**Nearly a month later**_

-_But sensei. We should be training_. - Whined Naruto but fallowed his sensei on their way toward hot springs when he told there will be no more training till the end of the exam

-_Relax Naruto_. - Said Itami rising his hand – _It's good to slow down from time to time. Your mind will use this to strengthen what you have learned._ - He explained but this didn't calm down blonde genin too much.

-_Sensei is right Naruto-san. Everyone needs rest once in a while_. -

-_We don't have time for rest. Finals are after tomorrow!_-

-_Naruto_. - Said his sensei somewhat more sternly –_ If you don't learn some patience you'll never become a chunin_.-

-_But_...- Naruto started but was abruptly cut down by his sensei – _No butts Naruto. I command you to relax and rest by those two days if I can't do it other way_.- Said red haired jounin ending discussion. Several seconds uneasy silence between them was interrupted by perverted giggling coming from the bushes next to onsen wall.

-_That sounds familiar_.- Said Naruto. Itami shook his head with mocking resignation plastered on his face.- _I think that one more training session would be … desirable_.- He said. Heeding toward the bushes, three genin trailing behind.

-_Hi ero-sennin!_- Naruto shouted.

-_How many times I have to tell you not to call me like that?!_- Jiraya shouted turning back and saw busty blonde with only smoke on suggestive parts of the body. Both Jiraya and Hinata were shocked but from completely different reasons. -Why are you shouting at me Jiraya-san. I'm a good girl.- Naruko said trying hard to look as cute as possible.

-_Naruto?_- he asked.

-_As I see some things never change Jiraya-sama._- Said Itami from behind Naruto whom released the technique. - _You are aware that it is a hidden village and you'll have to be more careful when peeking._- He added but he wasn't looking on old sennin. He was looking on top of the fence on two women looking what is happening. Jiraya fallowed soon enough to notice one disappearing inside and blinked. He blinked once again. - _Magen: Jibaku satsu no jutsu_. -

-_Should we go away sensei?_- Asked Haku when he felt burst of killing intend from inside.

-_I think so. This won't be a pleasant sight_. - They went inside man's part of onsen fallowed by cries of pain.-_And I doubt he'll learn anything. I'm doing this once every two, three months_.-

* * *

-_So many people _– Naruto said turning around when he and Haku came onto the sand of the stadium. Indeed stadium was packed to the last seat, but more important were the three figures sitting in the main lodge. Figures of hokage, kazekage and raikage.

-_Stand still Uzumaki, and show yourself to the audience._- said the proctor chewing senbon needle.

Up in the audience Itami took his seat along with Kurenai.-_Kakashi's, as always, late_.-

-_Uchiha along with him_.- She said. - _If it'll be same as always hell get here only to witness the promotion of new chunins_.-

-_Do not worry. Kakashi and his youthful student will come on time no matter what_!- Shouted Gai from behind.

-_Gai-sempai. One and only thing Kakashi-sempai __isn't__ late is the appearance of the latest issue of "Icha-icha"_ -Redhead said with distaste. As far as he knew Gai was, not counting himself, only man in the entire village who didn't read Jiraya's books. Not that Itami didn't have perverted thoughts once in a while, but Kurenai was, unknown by really vast majority of the village, very creative not only with genjutsu. - _You should already know this_.-

-_They're about to start._ - Genjutsu mistress ended their discussion.

* * *

_**Down on the arena**_

-_There is a change in the program. Kazekage insisted_.- He showed them new graph. - _First fight will be Haku against Temari. Others are to go up_. - Genma pointed on the door. -_You'll be asked when your time will come_.-

* * *

_**Up on the kage lodge**_

-_I still don't understand why you wanted Gaara to fight last_.- Asked the Raikage

-_I like to be flashy when it is desired. And with Gaara I'm certain that fight will be something that will be remembered for long_.- Kazekage said.

-_You seem certain that Gaara will win his fight, but this exam already proven to be quite a surprise. All finalist are rookies_.-Hokage added. - _And I am sure that there are more surprises waiting for us_. -

-_This one thing I am sure of. No one will be able to defeat Gaara._- Kazekage said – _Even I would be hesitant to stand against him_.-

-_You are afraid of some child._ - Snorted Raikage.

-_You'll see what I meant when you'll see him fighting Raikage-dono_ .-

* * *

_**On the arena**_

-_Are you ready? Begin!_-

-_Kamarachi_!-

-_Futon: Reppushou_. -

Two jutsu collided causing large cloud of dust to rise from the ground. Temari fallowed her attack as quickly as she could. She got through the dust and slammed her fan into Haku's head shattering the _Koori bunshin_ into pieces. She turned around and opened her fan to shield herself from incoming senbon needles. She waved her fan sending another cloud of dust toward Haku.

On the other side Haku was trying to figure out how to get close enough to his opponent fast enough to deliver a finishing attack. He was completely sure he was fast enough to run from her range if she won't pull something really big. He focused on the ice shards of his bunshin but suna kunoichi didn't give him enough time to perform a jutsu. Although he was able to retreat her fan nicked his arm. And it hurt. - _How much does this thing weight?_- He wondered for a fraction of second.

-_Kamarachi_ – Temari performed another jutsu to rid of all this dust that was obscuring her vision. Her opponent was faster and had better reflex than her. Two needles in her arm were more than good evidence of it. She could defeat him in long distance fight but she needed a clear field. Haku was nowhere to be seen. She placed her fan in front and looked at sides and up to find her opponent.

-_Temari! Look down!_- Kankuro shouted from the lodge. Ice splinters stopped dancing around her feet and lunched toward her. She jumped only to see something unbelievable. All this ice formed another bunshin which performed several handseals and lunched a futon into her – _Kamarachi_ – She was unable to protect herself otherwise and again arena hid in dust. She landed and begin to waving her fan to rid of all this dust but this time Haku was ready. Temari felt her opponent's hand pressing against certain point on the base of her neck.

And the world went black.

* * *

Cloud of dust finally settled down revealing Haku standing over limp form of Temari.

-_Winner Haku!_-

-_Your student's flames of youth are burning brightly my friend!_- Gai congratulated Itami in his usual way.

-_Situation is not as good as it looks Gai-sempai_. - Itami said

-_Why? Your student have beaten his opponent._- Spandex jounin asked.

-_Two K__oori bunshins__, two R__eppushou__ and one S__ensatsu suishou_.-Redhead enumerated.- _Haku used more than two thirds of his chakra._- Itami replied – _His reserves are below average and this he won't be able to use many of his techniques._-

_-I'm sure everything will be all right. His youth will give him strength!_- Said Gai, no longer aware of his surroundings, with flames visible in his eyes. Itami and Kurenai just sighted.

* * *

-_Hyouton user?_- asked Raikage – _I thought that they were all killed during kiri bloodline massacre_.-

-_Haku is probably the last one of them_.- Sarutobi said – _One of my jounins found him in Nami no kuni and brought here_.-

-_I'm starting to be jealous Sarutobi-dono_- Said the kazekage – _One kekkei-genkai after another. Famous sharingan and byakugan,and now Hyouton. Are you hiding anything else? Perhaps you have a mokuton user somewhere?_ -

-_Maybe. Or maybe not._- said Hokage and lit his pipe – _Excuse me but this is mater of internal security_.-

-_We understand Hokage-dono_ – Said Raikage – _no shinobi wants to reveal his secrets if he doesn't have to_.-

* * *

-_You were great Haku!_-

-_Thank you Naruto-san, but it wasn't so easy_.- He said modestly and eyed remaining Suna genins. Kankuro was watching him with normal level of enmity, but inside he didn't feel so confident. Anyone who beat Temati would be more than enough to deal with him. Gaara didn't even bother to acknowledge his arrival and radiated his usual "_I'll kill you all_" aura.

-_We shouldn't miss the match Naruto-san_.- Said Haku after a moment .

-_I forfeit!_- Said Kankuro in the same time.

* * *

-_Hokage-sama_.- Said the Raikage – _Since we now have exactly 8 participants let that additional one fight with this one_.-

Sarutobi blew in his pipe. - _I also think it is a good idea._ - said the Kazekage

-_Very well._ - he nodded – _Inform Genma of another change of plans_ – he said to one of his guardians which disappeared in cloud of smoke.

* * *

_-There will be a change in the program _– Genma spoke to the audience. - _Sabaku no Kankuro forfeited his match so in his place Rock Lee will fight with Tenten_.- Lee wasn't exacly happy about this. He hoped Tenten will beat her opponent and they will meet later. Or maybe she would meet with Neji.

-_Are both participants ready?_- Asked Genma – _Begin_!-

Tenten threw a set of kunai toward Lee. Kunai were fallowed by shurikens, shirikens by many other sharp and pointy tools of causing pain. Lee evaded all of them.

* * *

_**Several minutes later**_

-_Winner Rock Lee _-

-_Uchiha Sasuke still didn't show himself._-

-_No Hokage-sama._ -

-_Maybe we should let Gaara fight_.- Said Raikage

-_Even if he's an Uchiha we shouldn't give him preferential treatment_.- Said Sarutobi – _He should be disqualified._-

-_Let Gaara fight. Most people came here to se the last Uchiha. We shouldn't disappoint the..._.- he cut himself when he noticed a bunch of leaves spinning in the center of the arena.

* * *

-_You're late Kakashi._- Said Genma. -_Your name?_- he turned toward the boy.

-_I am Uchiha Sasuke_.-

-_I'm sorry. We were helping an old woman cross the street, and she insisted that we should drink a tea with her_.- Scarecrow said putting his hand behind his head. - _It's maybe not very good time but... was Sasuke disqualified?_-

-_If I am then it will be you who I will fight _.- Said Sasuke toward Kakashi.

-_Kage's haven't decided yet_.- Said Genma nodding toward the lodge. Kakashi was surprised seeing the Raikage. He didn't knew he was about to come. - _Now get off the arena. You're stalling the match_.-

-_Oh yes._- He said and disappeared in cloud of smoke.

* * *

-_I swear Kakashi. You'll be late even on your own funeral._- said redhead.

-_Did you say something_. - Asked Kakashi lifting his face from behind certain orange book. The next second book was embraced by bright, red flame. -_Nothing_.-

-_That was most untruthful. Even if those books are unthoughtful you shouldn't destroy them. _- said Gai.

-_Why you..._- Kakashi wasn't paying any attention to spandex clad jounin.

-_You said something sempai _– Asked Itami with innocent voice.

-_Hey! That's my line._-

Itami was about to reply but was cut off by Kurenai.-_They about to begin_-

* * *

Sasuke turned toward Naruto with smirk in his face – S_o, Uzumaki, let's see the strength of a genin who completed A-rank mission._- He rose his right hand taking a stance with Naruto recognized.

-_Hey. That's a fuzzy brow's technique_.-

-_Not really. He's only using it._- Uchiha replied – _Shall we begin?_- And he bent his fingers. He didn't have to ask twice

-_Daitoppa_!- Naruto used more chakra than he should which effected with real pandemonium, but with help of his sharingan Sasuke was able to avoid worst part of the attack. He emerged from the dust with blinding speed and quickly engeged Naruto in taijutsu fight. It took him only a few blows to breach through surprised blonde defense and kick him away.

-_You're not so tough Uzumaki._- Sasuke said again taking goken stance -_I was hoping that you'll give me a decent challenge_.-

-_Funny. So was I_- Naruto got up also smiling. He rushed toward his opponent but before he came close he made cross shaped seal creating about a dozen kage bunshins. They split and attacked every from different direction. Sasuke took first three within a seconds but clouds of smoke were limiting his vision. He took several steps froward getting away from smoke but was instantly attacked by other clones.

-_Where is the real one?_- He didn't have time to look for his opponent, but soon his question was answered by voice coming from above – _Daitoppa_!- This time he didn't have enough space to evade the jutsu. But before the technique brutally pummeled him into ground he escaped with _kawarimi_.

-_Damn_!- They were both thinking the same lines – _That was so close._-

Naruto was observing the trees. Those several seconds were longing mercilessly after first, frighteningly fast, clash.

Sasuke jumped from behind one of the trees -Katon: Housenka- he didn't watch effects of his attack but rushed on the left and toward the blonde.

-_Daitoppa_!- Naruto used his jutsu again to counter Uchiha technique. It extinguished the flames but revealed shurikens hidden inside. Naruto dived foreword and tumbled under the attack. He rose, with kunai in his hand, ready to engage Sasuke but instead of engaging in close combat Uchiha performed _Sharingan Soufuusha Sannotachi_. Naruto reached inside hid sleeve, got a tanto from inside and cut thought strings attached to shurikens. People on the audience saw that. But Sasuke with his sharingan saw what really happened. Blade didn't touch any of the strings, they were cut by chakra. He threw a single kunai toward his opponent, and Naruto done the same. They collided and exploded on the exact center of the arena.. Sasuke ran left, Naruto through that hell. He get through, performed a kege bunshin and with it's help lunched himself toward Sasuke. Uchiha was able to evade that attack but then Naruto again used the trick with chakra. His next blow was pushed aside but still left deep cut on Sasuke's left forearm.

* * *

-_Weren't you little too demanding. Teaching a fresh genin elemental chakra control._- Asked Kakashi.

-_Maybe. Maybe not. He mastered this exercise and, as you see, it works._- Itami replied with a shrug. - _I wonder what have you thought your student. Or better, what have you thought to your other students?_-

-_I was busy with Sasuke._-

-_That doesn't excuse you from teaching them all sempai_.-And Itami turned toward the arena. -_It has started_.- he said rising from his seat when he felt genjutsu washing over him.

* * *

-_Gaara we should proceed with the plan_.- Whispered Kankuro to his brother.

-_Shut up. I'm watching the match_.- he replied without taking his eyes from the Naruto and Sasuke – _Those two are already worth more to me than anyone in Suna._-

-_What's happening?_- Asked Neji from behind when Lee suddenly lost consciousness and was currently snoring loudly on the floor. Puppet user begin to sweat when Gaara didn't react even when more two dozens of suna, oto and kumo shinobi, masked as civilians appeared on the audience.

Neji did not waste time. He attacked suna demon host and his brother throwing the last out on the arena. His attack toward Gaara was stopped by sand. -_I'm going down_.- Something in his voice made even someone as prideful as Neji to consider if it is wise to attack him when he walk past him and Haku.

* * *

-_Sasuke wait._ - said Naruto rising his hand -_Why are they fighting? Aren't we supposed to be evaluated._-

Sasuke shook his head – _Dobe_.- he said -They aren't our ninja. This must be an invasion-

-_Teme_.- Grumbled Naruto-_ Let's go_.- And they both rushed toward the lodge doors planning to join with other candidates for chunin and find their senseis. But just before they entered wave of sand forced them to retreat.

-_You two are staying here._- Said Gaara coming from the shadow of the corridor -_You are my prey._- He said rising his head with monstrous grin splitting his face.

-_Get out of my way. I have more important things to do than filling your pride_.- Sasuke said angrily

Naruto smirked a little _-I don't think he was joking._- Another wave of sand rushed toward them but was stopped by Neji who jumped from the lodge.

-_Who is this guy?_- he asked.

-_Believe me_.- said Naruto shaking his head – _You don't want to know_.-

-_I'm a monster_.- Gaara answered the question. - _I kill to live. I live to kill. And I will kill everyone other than me. But this won't matter to you cause you'll all die here_.- And he sent another wave of sand toward them. Neji was able to counter the attack with juuken, but Naruto and Sasuke were forced to madly jump and duck to evade the attack.

-_Do you think you'll be able to give me an opening?_- Asked Sasuke – _I have something that will be able to finish this_.-

Neither Hyuga genius nor Naruto were willing to argue. Neji attacked first getting to the close proximity of Gaara and as he was about being caught by sand he deflected it using Kaiten. As soon as kaiten died Naruto jumped over Neji's head and performed several handseals – _Kazeryudan_.-

Attack was able to nearly completely throw Gaara's sand aside. There was nothing that could protect suna genin from Sasuke whom rushed like a lightning toward his target holding something that looked like a ball of electricity and was emitting loud sound of chipping birds. - _Chidori_.- Attack wasn't perfect but was able to pierce through all layers of Gaara's defense and hit him above his heart. But the sand wasn't defeated and Sasuke was forced to retreat.

-_Blood. My blood._- Gaara reached toward his arm and was now watching the blood on his fingers. His smile wiedend, even if it seemed impossible. -Now I am sure you are worthy prey.- he said even if he was standing less straight than before.

-_Kamarachi_!- Came from above and the jutsu forced three konoha genins back several steps. Temari stood between Gaara and his opponents ready to defend him, as Fankuro was standing next to him holding his brother arm over shi neck preventing Gaara from falling.-Temari. We have to retreat. That one whom beat you will be here any moment and we can't stand aginst all of them-

-_Go_.- She said – _I'll stall them_.-

-_You're going with us._- Her brother said and threw several modified smoke bombs creating poisoned barrier.

* * *

_**Up on the audience**_

-_There is no single good opponent here_.- said Itami to himself dispatching another kumo shinobi with his sword as he went toward places took by Hyuga clan. About half a minute and 4 other enemies later he found what he was looking for. -_Hinata_.-

-_S-sensei_.-

_-Where is your father? With all this Kumo shinobi around we can't afford to allow you wonder around without protection._- he asked

-_He took my sister to the family compound. I was to stay and find you_.-

-_Find me Naruto and Haku_.- he ordered

-_Hi sensei!_- She said and concentrated.-_Naruto is down on the arena with Neji-nii-san and Sasuke. They are about to pursue the suna team. Haku is in the lodge. He doesn't look good. There is something wrong with his chakta flow. It looks like he was poisoned_.- she said with worried tone.

-_One problem after another._- Itami whined – _Get to Haku and get him to the down in the basements of the arena. Jounins will dispatch enemies in the arena._-

-_And you sensei?_-

-_I'm going to stop Yugito and Killer Bee before they will be able to wreak too much havoc_.- And he disappeared in cloud of smoke.

* * *

Itachi and Kisame ware currently standing on the outside of the barrier created by the sound four.

-_Should I kill those four?_- Sharkman asked

-_No. Just get us inside. The barrier will stop the unwanted intrusion_.- Kisame sighted with disappointment but didn't dare to oppose his partner. He swung somehada inch from the barrier letting it to eat chakra from it creating a hile large enough fot two big men to get inside. He saw their target along with raikage and two people he didn't recognize.

Itachi just walked next to sandaime -_Shodaime and nidaime. As I see he is really scared of you._ - he said.

-_Itachi_.- Sarutobi replied – _I'm really surprised I see you here_.- The aged kage didn't made any hostile move toward sharingan user knowing full that if he would be here to kill him he would already be dead.

-_Itachi. I need some killing._- Whined Kisame from behind.

-_Kill those two_.-Itachi pointed toward old hokages. - _Orochimaru is mine_.- Kisame smirked.

* * *

Somewhere around the village a group of kumo jounins was getting ready to attack.

-_Are you ready Yugito_. - Asked the capitan -_Were attacking as soon as suna will perform summoning ritual_. -

-_I remember_.- She said and closed her eyes. Every person around could feel powerful chakra leaking from her. They heard a loud explosion.

-_Snakes are coming in_.- came from above

-_Now_.- All jounins moved forward getting up the walls leaving Yugito alone on the clearing. She got deeper into her mind seeking the power of the Nekomata. She opened her eyes and exploded with blue flames forming three story large cat. Her new form opened mouth and sent torrent of flames toward fabled konoha wall breaching it without much problem.

* * *

Up the hokage monument stood sole person looking on the hell that was braking down.-_Yugito did begin_- he smirked -I_ should join in_. - But he didn't have enough time to do anything. Next second the place he was standing was hit by something that looked like a dragon made of thunder.

-_You're not going anywhere_. - came from the side. Bee looked that direction and saw redhead jounin he met when the exams begun.-_I remember you guy, but I don't think you came to say "Hi"_.-

Itami nodded – _I came to invite you to your funeral._- And he went through blindingly fast series of handseals – _Funshutsu_- Rock under Bee's feet begin to crumble and not a second later let out something that could be called a small volcano. But Itami wasn't finished yet – _Hyouton: Senhyouryou_.- He slammed his hand into the ground stopping the magma and replacing it with ice within a heartbeat. Magma that was already covering kumo jounin body set inside hard stone. For most people even the first part would be more than enough, but it was demon host's fight so redhead didn't stop the attack reaching for his sword – _Shiryuga_. - Just before it was to split statue into two the stone cracked and blade was stopped by something that looked like a tentacle made of chakra. He didn't lost a second as he took a step back – _Shimenuchi_- he disappeared and reappeared in several copies on all around the enemy. This time his blade reached the stone and cut through it but again met with that powerful chakra. The statue exploded scattering pieces of stone in all directions. In its place stood Killer bee handling all hes 8 swords at the same time. - _Those were MY glasses you have destroyed. I won't give you death you would've enjoyed_.- He smirked as several tentacles wriggled behind his back.

* * *

Nekomata was currently causing mass mayhem in the Konoha but was keeping itself close to the wall planning to cause as many loses as it could and breaching it in several more places. That plan was good but was interrupted when a gigantic toad landed on, or better said, collided with its head. If that was not the good cause to get a headache the old man standing on tads head doing some stupid dance was doing the work. She wasn't going to allow that thing to interfere with her work. She concentrated chakra in her mouth and let out another torrent of flames toward her opponent. Toad jumped and made several pawselas on its own sending two water bullets toward Nibi.

Past the bullets flew that man holding something that looked like a ball of chakra. But he did not hit his destined target. Instead he was hit by one of Nibi tails, and sent inside nearby building.

* * *

Temari was looking past the corner. She didn't want to fight if she didn't have to. And she needed to find a good place to take care of Gaara's wound. She didn't knew she was observed from the other side of the building.

-_They are around the next corner._- Said Neji

-_Does any of you have a plan?_- Asked Naruto

-_Can you use a henge on your kage bunshin?_-Asked Sasuke

-_Yes_.- Naruto was having a good idea what was Uchiha thinking about – _Kage bunshin no jutsu., Henge_- Two of his clones transformed into Sasuke and Neji.-_Go around the building and attack suna team._- He ordered them.

-_We're going to attack from the roof_- Said Neji jumping up to the balcony and then further on the rooftop.

Naaruto on the other side wasn't as confident as two others. He didn't knew how skilled was Gaara or how powerful was demon inside of him. Of course he could summon kyuubi chakra but it wasn't pleasant.

-_Going dobe?_- asked Sasuke interrupting his thoughts.

-_Believe it, teme!_- He whispered as loud as he could.

Several secinds later they heard several blows and a sound of wind jutsu. Naruto was flooded by the memories of destroyed clones. Which told him that the girl was currently checking their rear and was several meters away from her teammates. His two accidental teammates looked at him and Naruto only nodded.- All right- And jumped from the roof fallowed by Neji. Naruto hit the ground tumbled and rushed toward startled kunoichi. She waved her fan toward him but was unable to summon enough chakra to attack accordingly. Naruto again used his tanto and literally tore trough the attack, spun around and used that move to deliver powerful roundhouse kick in kunoichi head sending her on the other side of the road. Neji, thanks to his byakugan, landed only a step from both Gaara and Kankuro and started to attack them with _Hakke rokujuuyou Shou_. Kankuro was no problem as he took several, carefully aimed, hits and lost consciousness but Gaara didn't really reacted. His tanketsus were being protected by something. He cursed himself for not noticing that sand armor earlier. Sasuke came last with chidori in his hand fully intending to finish this fight once and for all.

But as he was about to pierce through Gaara's hart the dirt around suna shinobi and inside his gourd formed a gigantic paw and threw him and Neji away.

-_What the hell he is?_- Asked Neji when he saw how Gaara was changing on his eyes getting a ridiculous qualities of some animal.

-_A demon container._- Naruto answered his question.

-_What_?!-Sasuke was shocked.

-_He has sand demon sealed inside him. He is able to use it's chakra and some of it's powers._ - Naruto said – _we have to dispatch him before hell completely transforms_.-

-_I don't have enough chakra to perform third chidori_.-Sasuke said panting.

-_I have something that can work but I need to get close to him_.- Said Naruto.

-_We can at least try._ -Neji smirked –_ I didn't thought that destiny will claim me in such a company._-

-_I don't plan to die before I kill that man_.- said Sasuke.

-_If you aren't coming I will come_- said the demonic ninja and inhaled a large amount of air. - _Futon:Mugen sajin daitoppa._- And he exhaled it toward them. Neji and Sasuke were fast enough to evade the attack but Naruto was threw by the explosion through the front window of some shop cutting himself in many places.

-_How the hell we are to fight that thing_- Neji was starting to be frustrated. He knew he could disturb the flow of chakra in the sand but he was unable to deliver a deciding hit in his opponent. Sasuke was already low on chakra and wouldn't be too much help, and Uzumaki was good as distraction but otherwise also was powerless against such an opponent. He was forced to change this thinking as the mentioned blonde came out of the shop in about 20 copies shouting – _Kaze no shuriken!_- causing large scale pandemonium, cutting nearly everything in the street in pieces. Even that monster's armor was damaged but quickly regenerated itself. Neji saw his chance and rushed toward his blinded opponent as soon as the attack. - _Uzmaki now!_- He shouted just before he got close enough to Gaara to perform another _Hakke rokujuuyou Shou_. Thanks to the byakugan he could see as Naruto concentrates chakra in his palm and creates a sphere of spinning chakra. That have to do something. With so much power it was impossible for that monster to not feel that attack. -_Rasengan_!- Neji ducked and took a step on the left to open a field for Naruto to attack As soon as Gaara was hit he begun to spin just like the chakra inside the sphere. He flew past the wall and hit a village wall.

-_What a power. He really is worth killing._- Gaara thought and gone deeper into his mother's power allowing second arm to transform.

-_What a power. Chidori doesn't compare._ - Sasuke on the other hand was thinking how Naruto got that technique.

* * *

But there was no time to

-_So Itachi-kun. You come to kill me I assume Ku,ku,ku,ku_- Orochimaru said.- _But I must worn you. I learned much in the past 5 years. And as you see I'm not alone_.-

-_If you ask me you should just curl up and die long ago. But as I see you won't be so nice._.-Itachi moved his hand toward the hat and rose it a little. Just enough to look in the snake eyes. Then he disappeared and stabbed the sannin in the back. But the snake sannin dissolved into pud of mud. And than Uchiha prodigy was caught by Orochimaru's _Sennei tajashuu_ and exploded. Snakes were caught in the explosion but rouge sannin came unscratched and still smirking. But deep inside he knew his chances against Itach aren't too great. Uchiha prodigy knew his mind as good as Orochimaru itself after sannin's failed attempt to posses his body. He clinched to one of few possibilities and summoned Kusanagi. Sannin attacked but this time when he stabbed Itachi he disappeared into swarm of crows which attacked the sannin. He was able to defend himself for a while before he saw a lone sharingan looking at him. He felt like his skin peeled of his face revealing a face of a woman with brown eyes and sun-kissed skin. -_Oka-san?_- he asked. He rose his hand to touch her face but saw a lone eye opening on his palm. He remembered that eyes, full of wisdom and love – _Tou-san?_- Tears strained his cheeks and he tried to wipe them away.. he rubbed his sole eye but on the other palm was another eye. He rose his hand to his face and waited for eye to open. Hi didn't have to wait long. Eye opened revealing red and black mangekyou sharingan. -_Amateratsu_. - said Snake sannin's mouth and eye erupted with black flames which instantly consumed Orochimaru's body. Itachi just knelled and took a ring from the ashes.

In the same time in the other part of the barrier raikage was trying to fight of aged hokage. But even if he was younger, faster and stronger he was unable to fight beat his vastly more experienced counterpart. Every technique he used was turned aginst him. It looked like the old man is toying with him.-_Orochimaru. Where you are?_- he shouted for help but answer came in unexpected form.

-_Save your breath. You're gonna need it_. - Said Itachi. - O_rochimnaru is no longer with us. It was good to see you hokage-sama_.- Konoha renegade bowed slightly toward Sarutobi.

-_I should kill you here but I'm somewhat busy. So run while you can._- said the Hokage.

-_It's a wise idea._- Itachi nodded – _Come Kisame!_- And both nuke-nins disappeared from the roof just before three ANBU got through the fading barrier.

-_Hokage-sama._- said the bear. - _We're here to help_.- he died a second later when nidaime appeared behind him and wriggled his neck. Shodaime was lying on the ground next to enormous root spraining from the roof. But his body was rapidly regenerating and he would be ready to fight in a moment.

-_Orochimaru. Must your creations hunt you even after your death_. - said Sarutobi. In this moment he was not the powerful fire shadow. He was old man full of s regret, bent to earth by the weight of his mistakes. Raikage used this one second of weakness to attack.

Kunai he threw glittered in the sun spraying he reflections to all sides. Sound of air being cut was silent but, in the same time it dominated over sounds of explosions, clashing blades and moans dying men and women. Hokage once again stood ready to fight but it was too late. Chakra infused blade cut through his skin spraying red drops all over. Two remaining ANBU jumped to help their leader.

-_Get some help you two._- Sarutobi ordered them – As for you raikage. You should better run if you don't want my shinobi to kill you.- he said. For some reason he was more intimidating than his opponent thought possible. Before him stood the "God of shinobi", the single most powerful man in history.

-_How I could ever believe I can defeat that man_.- Raikage thought -_No, not a man. He is really a.. a god_.-

-_Run_.- Sarutobi repeated himself and turned toward past hokages -_I still have last mission to complete_.- And he formed a cross shaped seal

* * *

Nibi was watching the hole she made with that old idiot. She didn't knew why but she didn't think that one attack would be enough. She was right. She saw the hand, but what she saw when man's head came out of shadow made her blink. She saw two toads attached to his shoulders.

-_Jiraya. Why are we here?-_ Asked one

-_Calm down Maa. You know he hates that form._- said the second – _So Jiraya._ -

-_We've got a big problem_.- Sannin said

-_That we can see. But why you haven't asked the gaki to take care of it_- said Maa.

-_Because gaki is already taking care of four times bigger problem on the top of the mountain._- He replied – _I need a genjutsu distraction._-

And the two toads begun their song. For Nibi world begun to spin. Like from behind the mist came the two words -_Odama rasengan_.- A demon felt the hit. Nekomata never in her long history felt such a pain. It was like her own body decided to torture her..

Jiraya saw his jutsu hitting the great cat and throwing it toward the wall. He run after his technique ready to battle but it wasn't needed. In the crater lied the unconscious Nii Yougito with blood running from numerous cuts all over her body. -_You're really lucky girl_.- He said. - _You two_. - He ordered two chunins – _take her to ANBU headquarters. And don't try anything funny._- he warned as he saw them smiling in a way he didn't liked.

* * *

The battle on top of the mountain was getting faster and more brutal. At least on Killer bee's side. Itami;'s technique remained as pure as ever evading attacks by fraction of inch. Attacking with speed and precision. It was a shame that his opponent was the only person watching that fight. But redhead couldn't continue that for long. His opponent was clearly better with his swords and hachibi chakra shielded him from Itami's attacks. He already wounded konoha jounin in left leg and twice in left arm, and blood was currently flowing freely. He needed time to form a plan but his opponent was becoming more aggressive as more youkai flew in his system. Apparently hachibi chakra wasn't so destructive to his host body. Itami slamed a hand in the ground – _Hyouton: Joushou hyoukouken_. - Hundreds of ice spikes rose from the ground. Several of them attacked the kuumo nin but was unable to pierce his defense. Itami gone through the next series of hand seals. - _Katon: Taihousenka_. - he shot out dozen of missiles which momentarily grew to the size of full fledged fireballs. Again his attack was deflected but he was able to notice holes of burned chakra in his opponents tentacles even if they were nearly instantly filled up. He didn't loose any time to celebrate his discovery. He was busy evading tentacles. After one of the jumps he felt his head spinning, he tripped and was hit. -I've lost too much blood.- Itami thought. Although he didn't like to depend on his bijuu, he needed it's help. He let his mind wander inside his body looking for that energy.

Killer Bee was getting ready to finish his opponent before he'll be able to fight again. He already lost too much time. He directed his tentacles toward his kneeling opponent. He smirked when it pierced through his heart. But that smirk soon faded when his victim turned into swarm of crows.

They watched him for a moment before turning into lightnings. - _Chiten raisou._ - Said calm collected voice. Bee looked in front of him, from where it was coming and saw his opponent still pale and obviously weakened but still strong enough to be a threat. And he noticed three layered seal around his right eye. The eye that was now yellow. The lightnings rushed toward him.

* * *

-_What now Uzumaki?_- Asked Neji.

-_Don't really know_. - he scratched himself in the base of the neck – _I don't know full extend of his abilities bit I'm nearly sure he has not finished yet_.-

-_Provide more distraction you two._ - came from around the corner. - _I have one more ace in a sleeve_.-

Sasuke said and let his cursed seal spread over his body.

-_So Uzumaki. How many times can you repeat your little trick.?_-

-_More than enough_.-he said and smiled – _You know. It looks like you're the only one here who's not having anything more to show. You're going right_. - And both genins rushed toward their opponent. Naruto formed a seal and summoned several more kage bunshins. - _Daitoppa_!- They all performed the jutsu simultaneously. That was strong enough to pummel Gaara's body into the wall. Neji jumped in front of him -_Kaiten_!- At first it looked like this will be enough but Gaara was more powerful than that. He grabbed the kaiten and pushed it a little. Neji forced more chakra into his technique which allowed him to overpower Gaara again, but he wouldn't last long. Kaiten was consuming awful amount of chakra.

-_Chidori_!- Sasuke voice was heard over entire street. He flew less than a feet over Neji's jutsu and stabbed Gaara in the chest. Behind him Neji stopped his spinning. He was visibly panting. Nearly entire Sasuke's arm got under sand monster skin, so Sasuke knew he hit his opponent. So more he was surprised when hie hand was forced out throwing him into neji. If not for Naruto and his quick reaction they would have been crushed by Gaara's paw.

-_That's hopeless._- Sasuke shook his head. -_ No matter what we do he just shrugs it and goes on._-

-_You know?_- Said Neji - _it was honor to have last fight along you guys_.- Gaara reached for three genins but just before he was going to catch them his arm was cut by powerful wind technique coming from upper floor of the building.

-_As always you have to choose opponent too strong for you._- Naruto knew this voice.

-_Oka-san?_- He asked looking up. And he saw long blue hair on top of the black cloak adorned with red clouds.- _I didn't knew he'll be so strong_. - He said apologeticly. She cut his excuses with a gesture of hand. -_We'll talk about this later. Where is your sensei?_- He pointed on the top of nidaime head. -_Corny_.-

-_What about him?_- Neji asked. He was curious about that woman but first things first.

-_We have to stall him until we'll get how to defeat him_.- Konan said a fracton of second before Gaara completed transformation.

She looked up and said one word -_Run_.- They all thought that it was the wisest word they heard.

* * *

-_Kage bunshin no jutsu_.- Sarutobi said summoning two clones. -_I'm sorry sensei, but I have no other choice_.-

-_We know sarutobi_.- Said nidaime performing another technique – _Kokuangyou no jutsu_.- Entire world around Sandaime went black but he was not Hokage for nothing. His clones caught his predecessors within a heartbeat. Profesor gone through the last series of the seals. -_Shiki Fuujin_. _Farewell_.-

-_We're sorry Sarutobi._- Said Shodaime before he dissolved

-_But we're happy to see that we weren't mistaken to leave Konoha in your hands_.- Added Nidaime

-_Farewell senseis. We'll meet in hell_.-With this words aged hikage died

* * *

They run but the monster that was going after them was to big.

-_He's gaining on us_. - said Neji.

-_So run faster Hyuga._ - Sasuke grumbled.

-_Save your breath you two_. - Konan ordered

Wave of wind destroyed the building they were passing by forcing them on the other side of the street. When the dust settled four shinobi heard a faint crying -_Oka-san. Tou-san_.- Coming from the destroyed building. A small girl was clutching a doll. She was immobilized by the rubble. That was last drop. Naruto couldn't take no more. -_Oka-san, get the girl. I'll get him_.- He said with gravy tone and stood up.

-_Have you lost your mind Uzumaki?_- Asked Neji. -_You stand no chance against that monster_.-

-_I'll let him meet with real monster._- He smiles as red chakra begun to leak from his body. He rushed toward Gaara with speed unimaginable to both genins.

-_How?_- Sasuke was only able to blink.

-_Later. Now we ought to save her_.- Konan commended.

* * *

Naruto was running between the destroyed building with blinding speed. He felt powerful, angry, he felt sorrowful. But he needed that power to prevent Gaara from causing more tears. Before he reached him second, and then third tail sprung. He jumped higher than any normal genin ever could positioning himself in front of sand demon's face. And he let a cry. Shukaku took full power of this attack an was thrown back to the wall. Gaara was astonished. Never before he encountered opponent like that -_You will really show me the meaning of my live Uzumaki_.-He went through the series of handseals.-_Jukusui no jutsu_. - Gaara fell asleep. Shukaku has awaken.

* * *

-_Konan? What the hell is happening?_- Asked Jiraya when he saw the woman.

-_Naruto is fighting_.- She said putting down the girl in her arms.- _Get inside_.-

-_Every ninja in the village already knows he's a kyuubi container. Entire plan lies in derbies_.-Jiraya whined

-_He couldn't watch this when he could help_.- konan said -_Some things never change_.-

-_I know_.- said the sannin.- _Can you send him a massage? Shukaku is out only when his container sleeps. Tell him to wake him up_. _I'm gonna take care of those snakes_.-

-_Kaze no kagoe_- She said performing the technique.

* * *

Naruto was currently pummeling the shukaku through the forest. One powerful attack after another delivered with unimaginable speed.

-_Naruto. Wake the boy up_.- He heard. He didn't recognized the voice. Neither he saw, heard or smelled anyone in the vicinity. But he decided to try. After another attack he sicked up to sand demon's body and rushed toward Gaara. Just before he reached him sand caught his leg pinning him in place. He freed himself without much trouble but then both his feet begun to sink and more sand was coming. Naruto let another wave of chakra scattering sand all over the area and rushed toward his target. Wall of sand appeared on his way but it was not enough for his enchanted strength. He pierced it without a problem and hit redhead genin in face.

-_I was out only for a moment!_- Whined the sand demon before fading away.

-_You.._- Said Gaara with anger in his voice, getting up from a pile of sand left from Shukaku's body, and rushed toward the blonde who done the same. They hit each other the same time knocking both on the ground. No strength left for fight.

-_How can you be so powerful?_- asked Gaara.

-_The pain_.- said the blonde

-_What_?-

-_The pain of losing someone precious worse than any other on this world_.- He said turning his face toward suna genin. - _I don't want to cry after others. Never again_.-

-_Cry after others?_- Gaara asked himself – _No one would cry after me_.-

-_You are mistaken_.- Naruto shook his head – _Your teammates. I saw it. You aren't of no worth for them. And I'm not talking about your strength_.- he let his head go down – I_t's enough that you .. are_.- And he lost consciousness. He wasn't aware of two suna genins who came to take Gaara back.

* * *

On the top of hokage mountain fight between two jounins was becoming more brutal with each passing moment.

Itami started another series of handseals – _Magen: Shiromane no jutsu._ - And he disappeared inside a vortex which soon covered entire mountaintop. -_I'm not afraid of your tricks._- Shouted the kumo jounin

-_But maybe you'll be afraid of your own_.- He heard from behind and turned back. What he saw made his blood freeze. It was himself. Anything was identical –_ I can't believe I have so stupid smile._- He was so shocked he even forgot his rhymes. The copy took out the swords and attacked. -_Calm down_- Said hachibi from inside. -_It's only an illusion_.- And he wrinkled one of the tentacles getting blood from behind false reality. Itami knelled again clutching his shoulder.

-_You know miss. It's time to end this_.- Said Bee when he stood above redhead rising one of his swords.

-_Not yet_.- Redhead said and slashed toward his opponent but attack was easily deflected.

-_You are out of tricks_.- Kumo nin said just before he saw a handseal and heard -_Raijinkei_.- Thunder hit Itami's blade activating the seals hidden in the weapon. Thousands of projectiles shot out of the sword covering entire village in kunais.

* * *

Stadium was clear and Kakashi was planning to use it as a center for counterstrike.

-_Gai. Get all chunins in the area and secure the stadium. I'll lead the jou..._- he interrupted when he heard sound of splitting wood. He noticed kunai embodied in the back of nearby seat. Not A kunai but THE kunai. Three pronged with seal engraved on the handle

-_Harai_...-

* * *

-.._ishin_.-And Itami disappeared in flash of red light. In the next seconds hundreds of such flashes appeared in the whole village, and many of them marked the death of kumo, oto or suna shinobi. More than four hundred before minute passed.

But then started Bee's problem. Even on the mountaintop there were dozens of those strange kunais. He heard something behind him but before he turned it disappeared. -_Here_- came from left. -_Kage anatsu_ – came from other side. And his body exploded with pain as nearly all of those kunais hit his shadow causing grievous wound just like they were piercing through the flesh.-_How_?- Bee asked. -_Choyshinsei_.- With this word reality drowned in fire.

Itami's last attack destroyed upper half on nidaime's head and damaged shodaime and scattering rocks over entire village and even further adding destruction to already severe damage caused by attacking armies.

* * *

-_Itami_?- He heard concerned voice on the edge of consciousness. -_Itami_!-

-_I deserve a good rest_.- He decides falling asleep. - _Don't wake me before noon hime_.-

* * *

-_You know Izumo._ -Said Kotetsu -When they sat on the wall not far from village gates. - _When you said you don't want to know why they are so important I wandered why_.-

-_Blondes are always trouble_.-

* * *

Even if price was high invasion ended in failure.


	7. The next step

_**Several days later **_

-_I have already contacted rulers of lightning and wind. They are not happy about losing so many good shinobi but have acknowledged that their own villages attacked._- Said daimiou.

-_Still we need a new hokage._- said one of the advisers – _You remember what happened with Suna 20 years ago, when they lost their sandaime._-

-_But do we have time?_- Asked another -_We lost more than half of our forces. Reports say that almost 1/3 of Konoha lies in debris. It's a great opportunity for Iwa._-

-_I've already tried to pursue Jiraya to become Hokage but he declined_- Said Homura.- _Still he gave us another option. He volunteered to find Tsunade._-

-_We don't have time_.- Danzo decided.- And can anyone guarantee that she'll accept the position!-

-_Calm down Danzo._- Said daimiou -_Even if time is pushing us getting Tsunade is a wise option. Even civilians know about her medical abilities._-

-_We need fighters not healers_.-Crippled jounin opposed.

-_We could nominate "copy-cat" Kakashi_.- said the adviser.

-_He's too young._- Danzo did not let it go.

-_You say that like 4__th__ was an old man_.-

-_Who was Kakashi sensei?_.- Asked the daimiou.

-_The 4__th__ himself_.- Replied Homura

-_And what about our new hero? The "Scarlet flash"_.-Said adviser – _The man who defeated a whole army and a demon_ .-

-_Itami is in hospital. Heavy chakra poisoning._- Said Homura – _We're not even sure he'll make it_.- He lowered his head.

-_As for now Tsunade will be official candidate._- Said the daimiou. - _If she declines than you will become Hokage Danzo_-

-_But_..-

-_I made a decision_.-

-_There is one other thing._- Said Danzo -_The village is in uproar cause the Uzumaki boy. The child is host for Kyuubi no kitsune but already showed great deal of power. Villagers are scared of him. Even shinobi aren't sure if the boy isn't influenced by the demon after they saw feriocity in which he attacked the suna demon.._-

-_He is only a child_.-

-_And we are only a shinobi. We can't change how people think. And with him we may risk a civil war._- Danzo made a point and everyone knew the hidden massage.

-_This is inhuman._-

-_As I said we are shinobi. We already traded part of our humanity._- Said Danzo. -_Sometimes great sacrifices have to be made in order to avoid greater losses_.-

Daimiou lowered his head. He really did not like moments when he had to make such decisions. -_I give you free hand in this matter Danzo_.-

* * *

-_We've got a problem gaki_.- Jiraia fell through the window into Itami's hospital room. And in the same moment he met with Kurenai's fist.

-_Quiet_.- She whispered in angry tone -_He is still sleeping_.-

-_That's 4__th__ day_- Toad sannin was surprised – _How long can it take?_-

-_They don't even know if he survive_.-

-_They told you that?_-

-_I can read people like books_.- She lowered her head – _It's obvious._-

Jiraya looked at her like he just noticed her. Normally well kept hair were oily and wrinkled. She had bags under her eyes and it was not hard to notice that she had troubles keeping herself straight. -_Have you slept since the battle?_-

-_No_.-

-_I'm going to find Naruto. It'll be wise to get him out of village for a while._- Sannin said turning toward window. -_And I'll send Konan here. She'll take care of him while you get some rest_.- He heard coughing and looked behind him. Redhead jounin was splitting red drops over white sheets.

* * *

-_Your sensei thought you well._- Said blue haired kunoichi toward the blonde.

-_You also weren't slacking_.- Said Naruto with his usual cheerful tone, but she knew him too well to miss a flicker of sadness in his eyes.

-_What's wrong?_-

Naruto turned from her. - _It's the people_.- he said – _Week ago I could greet anyone and he would greet me too. I could help a child get a cat from a tree, and got a smile and thanks._- he lowered his head -_And now? When I walk down the street pople run from me. I can hear "demon", "monster". If I want to save a cat I got shouts about harming it. Sometimes I think I was wrong to use his chakra to defeat Gaara.-_

-_And what else you could do Naruto-san?_- Asked Haku from under the tree -_let him kill everyone?_-

-_Ero-sennin or sensei would stop him_-

-_When?_- Konan asked – _How many more people would die if you would let him to roam freely?_- She put a hand on his shoulder – _Let the grief over fallen lessen and they will understand_.-

Hinata smiled weakly. She did not like to see Naruto in such a state. He should be happy and full of energy, as always.

-_So? Enough of worrying about spilled milk_.- Konan said – _Let's go and see how is your sensei._- Three genins nodded but before they could leave the clearing they were stopped by..

-_Ero-sennin?_ What are you doing here?-

-_How many times I have to tell you not to call me like that!_- Jiraya shouted and knocked Naruto onto ground. - _we have problem. I need to find Tsunade. And I have to do this quickly._-

-_Why_?- Asked Haku

-_She is a candidate for a new hokage. If she won't agree Danzo will become hokage_.-

-_Who is Danzo Jiraya-sama?_-

-_Old war-hawk. He was a candidate for the third but they chose Sarutobi-sensei. And he is commander of ROOT anbu division_.- Sannin explained – _Naruto you are going with me. You have an hour to pack and meet me at the front gate._-

-_Why are we in such a hurry?_-

-_Later gaki. Now go._- Shouted the sannin.

-_That really is strange sensei_.- Konan said as soon as Naruto left the area.

-_Several hours ago Danzo got a free hand to deal with Kyuubi problem in the village._-

-_But capital is 2 days of fast running away._- Said Hinata.

-_My toads don't need to travel. They just unsummon themselves and I summon them again_.-

-_Is "deal with the problem" what I think it is Jiraya-sama?_- Asked Haku.

-_Don't tell Naruto anything. If we're lucky we'll be back with Tsunade and he won't learn anything_.- Jiraya pinched his nose. -_And, Konan, find a way to bring his sensei back. If something goes wrong we will need him_.-

-_Hi sensei_.-And they disappeared from the clearing.

* * *

_**That evening**_

-_Good evening Hinata-sama._ - said a guard – _Hiashi-sama want's to see you as soon as you come back from training_.-

She wondered what her father could want from her when she was going toward his office.

-_You wanted to see me father._- She bowed a little.

-_I have decided to take you out of Konoha ninja program_.- He said not turning from the window. - _From now on you will be training at home_.-

Hinata was shocked.-_Why?_- She asked through squeezed throat.

-_We can't be associated with that demon, Uzumaki._- Her father said in matter of fact way.

-_But_..-

-_Tomorrow you will tell that to your teammates._ -

-_No_.- She said.

-_What?_-

-_No. They are my friends. Id doesn't matter even if they have every demon in the whole universe inside of them._-

-_I understand you are afraid of his reaction but you are a Hyuga..._- He said finally turning toward his daughter.

-_And yet it was you who told sensei that I'm not your concern_.-She said -_So now I am your concern cause it suits you_.-

-_I am your father. Don't forget it._- he said trying to remain calm.

-_You have forgotten that I am your daughter a long ago_.- Clasp! She fell on the floor holding her cheek.

-_Go to your room and think about what you have said_.- He turned toward the door – _Morita_.-

-_Hi Hiashi-sama?_-

-_Take Hinata to her room and make sure she won't leave it._- he said returning to the window, breathing deeply.

* * *

Kurenai felt a someone shaking her. She opened her eyes – _You go home Yuuhi-san. I will stay here._- She didn't recognize the voice, and she was tired. -_I'm staying_.-

-_And you'll become sick yourself_.- The voice reasoned.

-_I won't leave him_.-

-_And when he see you he'll be worried. This won't help him_.-Kurenai was closing her eyes. Logical part of her knew that voice was right but she didn't want to listen. Tear rolled down her cheek. - _You can't help him now._-

-_I know_.-

-_Than go and rest._-

-_No_.- Kurenai opposed once again.

-_Haku?_-

-_Yes Konan-sama._-

-_No need of "sama". You know where she lives?_-

-_Yes Konan-san._-

-_Take her home and take care of her. She must eat a good meal, take a shower and have a good night sleep._-

-_Yes Konan-san._-

-_I won't leave_.-

-_You are too weak to oppose._-

After they got away Konan waited for a few minutes before she reached to the breast pocket and took a seal from inside. She used identical seal when Naruto was sick from Kyuubi's chakra, although not so serious. She didn't think that one seal could cure Itami but it was nearly certain it will, at least, buy them a little time. The jounin was sickly pale, green actually. She get the cover from him. It was not a pleasant sight. Ribs were clearly viable under the skin. She could even notice the blood gathering under the nails and several places under the skin. His condition was really serious. It was a miracle he was still breathing. She placed the seal over his heart and pushed chakra through it.

* * *

-_Are you awake.?_- Itami could guess the question was already asked several times from well concealed impatience in the voice. He opened one eye. -_Konan-san?_- He asked quietly.

The blue-haired woman nodded. She put one hand under his head and gave him a glass of water with another. Itami greedily drunk the few first swallows, until he caught. Water dripping on the covers was stained with blood.

-_Thank you._- he said closing his eyes.-_But you need to hurry_.-

-_What?_-

-_Danzo isn't going to kill Naruto. Instead he wants to kill some random child and give my student to ROOT teachers for them to make him into a living weapon_.-

-_How do you know?_- She was shocked.

-_I dreamed about it. Whenever I go too deep into Gobi's power I have prophetic dreams_.- He explained before he lost consciousness. Konan called the nurse and gone out. She had one more thing she could do.

* * *

-_Slow down Ero-sennin!_- Shouted the blonde. - _It's almost noon and I'm hungry_.- He was right. Since they left Konoha yesterday their only stop was only for few short hours of sleep.

-_Cut the whining gaki_.- Said Jiraya – _We can't stop_-

-_Alright. Enough of it!_- Shouted the genin.- I_ was patient but this is too much. If you wanted to move faster you should use one of your toads. You would be in place faster. But no. And for some reason you dragged me with you._ - He made a point.

Jiraya sighted. Sure gaki was too bright to not notice that loophole – _They want to kill you_.- He whispered

-_What. I don't hear ya!_-

-_They want to kill you gaki!_- Sannin shouted with watery eyes. - _They already have a permission from daimiou. That's why we're in hurry. If we find Tsunade and convince her to become Hokage she'll be able to stop that._-

-_And if we don't find her.-_

-_I told Konan too take care of your sensei. If this goes wrong he'll be your only hope_.-

* * *

-_How do you feel Yuuhi-san?_- Konan asked the woman sitting at the table.

-_It's Kurenai Konan-san. I'm better thank you_.-

-_Do you know where is Haku? I will need some help_-

-_He went to do some shopping. Can I offer you some tea._- She asked rising.

-_Coffee if you have some. With lot of milk. No sugar._-

-_How is he?_- Kurenai did not turn toward her.

-_He was awake for a moment._ -

-_And what do you need? Maybe I can help_.-

-_The easiest way to cure chakra poisoning is to force subjects chakra out of the system using someone else chakra_.-

-_Medics already tried it. Two of them is now suffering from light chakra poisoning._-

-_I haven't supposed his chakra is so toxic_.-

-_No one knew-_ Kurenai sighted coming to the table. -_Only Itami but he._.-

-_What happened with those Kumo jinchurikis?_-

-_Jinchuriki_?-

-_Power of human sacrifice. My friend gave them this name. Itami is also a jinchuriki. And Naruto too_.-

-_Woman is in ANBU headquarters. No one could find Itami opponent. But that's no surprise_._His last technique ripped of entire motaintop._-

-_This will have to suffice._- said Konan standing up – _Thank you for the coffee_.-

-_You are not planning anything stupid?_- Kurenai knew that was stupid question. Of course she was.

* * *

-_Daimyou wants answers_.- Said a man - _During our attack on Konoha we lost almost four hundred shinobi, many jounins among them. Raikage's status is unknown, so is Killer Bee. Yugito was captured_. -

-_We know Basamu. We already red the reports_- Replied another - O_ne man destroying whole army and defeating Bee. I don't know if reports are just overrating him or is he really more dangerous than fabled "Yellow flash"._-

-_What chances do we have if they decide to attack us?_-

-_They will win. Suna already surrendered to Konoha. Their losses aren't as bad as ours and they were able to recover their demon. And apparently their Kazekage was killed before the invasion, and Orochimaru was impersonating in him for about two months. Oto status is unknown but Orochimaru is dead._-

-_Killed by Uchiha Itachi. This is unheard of. Nuke-nin coming back to his home village, infiltrating it in order to help fight of the invasion. Is this the secret? That leaf shinobi even if they defect they are still willing to fight for it?_-

Man called Basamu hit a desk with a nail several times -_That is not our concern now. The question is: Is Konoha willing to attack us, and if the answer is yes, do we have any chances in repelling the invasion like them.? Elder Daisuke_.-

Said man stood up -_Our reports tell that today Konoha has about 70 active jounins and 300-330 chunins. Our forces are 35 jounins and about 180 chunins ready to fight. Even when we count the advantage of home field we're in disadvantage. And more important, they don't need to attack us. Our forces won't be able to complete sufficient number of missions to keep village running. It's already widely known that we lost majority of our them. Taki and Kusa already show increased flow of contracts. It's not much but still, month ago that missions would be ours. Only good thing is that apparently that "Scarlet flash" was exposed on Bee's chakra and now is in hospital in critical condition_.-

-_Do you understand now?_- Basamu asked – I_'m open on propositions how to prevent our destruction or weakening our village so much that we would have to fight in order to keep major village status_.-

-_Kiri_.-

-_If you have an idea Morita, speak._- Basamu encouraged him

-_It's widely known that kirigakure is suffering from civil war. We could sent small task force there and offer some of their shinobi refugee here. Or we could hire mercenaries._-

-_Hiring enough of them to be effective is out of question. It would cost us too much. Akimoto you will choose three teams witch will go to kiri. They are to set off tomorrow afternoon_.-

* * *

-Gaki. We're stop here for tonight.- Said Jiraya several hours after their argument. -But before we'll set a camp I want to give you something.- With this words sannin performed a technique and summoned large toad. It opened her mout and let out tongue gripping a large scroll. - Naruto this is toad contract. Considering special situation we're in I'm willing to allow you to sign it..-

-Really ero-sennin?-

-I'm willing to reconsider it if you won't stop calling me like that.- Jiraya replied

-What er... You must be joking Jiraya-san!-

-You see? It's not that hard gaki.-Jiraya smiled – Now the seals are...

* * *

Normally Konoha ANBU headquarter was real fortress nearly impossible to penetrate. But today was not normally. Even after recent invasion and heavy casualties Konoha needed it's shinobi to do missions so many ANBU officers were relegated to that task. And, what was important to Konan, guarding the prisoner was given to two rookies. They were good, but not enough good to notice the pieces of paper flying above their heads.

Even getting inside the cell was harder, but not longer. Inside was a woman tied to the wall with many seal written on her skin preventing her from molding chakra. Konan splashed some water on Yugito face to wake her up.

-_What? Who you are?_- Kumo kunoichi asked but was cut by the hand placed on her mouth.

-_It does not matter. I am here to offer you a deal._- Konan said quietly. -_I need help in order to heal someone. Help of someone who is extremely resilient and has grand reserves of chakra to spare. In exchange I will set you free. No question asked_.-

-_And if I won't agree. You know I could just sell you. And even if I don't I'm too precious to kumo for them to let me rot here_.-

-_You probably haven't heard. No kumo shinobi who participated in the attack returned home_.- Konan was slightly stirring the truth but she was good in this. Yugito was shocked. There were more than three hundred jounins and chunins involved in the attack. - _You are the only survivor_.-

-_Even Bee._-

-_So do you agree?_-

-_Do I have any choice?If I decline you'll tell someone about that possibility and force into doing it._-

-_You always have a choice. Sometimes it is foolish, but still._.- Konan shrugged.

-_Set me free_.-

-_I need to make preparations. I'll come back tomorrow evening._- With this words Konan gone away.

* * *

-_We already checked every gambling den in this city. Are you sure were in right place?_- Naruto asked after several hours of fruitless searching.

-_As sure as I can be gaki._- He replied – _We'll grab something to eat and check them all again. Maybe she changed her henge._-

-_What?_-

-_Tsunade likes gambling. And I mean it. But shes not only a legendary medic. She is also known as "Legendary sucker". She only wins a bet when something bad is going to happen. But that doesn't stop her from burrowing money and losing them. She constantly has to run from debt collectors._-

-_Aren't you worried that she'll use konoha money to pay her dues_.-

-_We have bigger problems than her making village bankrupt._- He turned from Naruto – _Come gaki_.-

A moment later -_I should know this will happen. I'm looking for her whole day and when I want to take a break I bump into her._- Jiraya thought

-_The answer is no_.- Said Tsunade – _Only a fool would throw away his life to save another_.-

-_You dare to call old man a fool_.-

-_You got problem with your ears gaki?_-

-_And you tell me that she was chosen to be a hokage?_- Naryto shouted at Jiraya.- _I see only a failure. Someone who gave up everything to hide. I honestly hope she doesn't have a family, they would be ashamed._-

-_What have you said gaki?_-

-_You got problem with your ears hag?_- Naruto turned away – _Let's go Jiraya_.-

-_I should teach you to respect your elders gaki_.-

-_Tsunade-sama calm down_.- The brunette held her sensei hand trying to prevent her from doing something stupid.

-_Shut up Shizune. Gaki deserves a punishment_.-

-_Because I told you truth?_-

-_That's it. Step outside_.-

-_I'm not here to heal your ego_.-With this words Naruto set off fallowed by stream of curses.

**_Outside_**

-_It didn't go as I wanted_.- Sighted Jiraya – _We'll get a room. I'll try to talk to her in a morning_.-

* * *

-_I thought you won't show up_.-

-_Today is the Sandaime funeral. Most of the village is there so intrusion will be less probable when we proceed with a plan_.- Said Konan placing the key in the hole.

-_Who is that you want to help?_-

-_You'll see._-

Konan was right. There was no one standing in their way. Several ANBU present in the facility were sleeping peacefully. Out in the street it was somewhat more dangerous. Two women had to hide twice from passing ANBU, but other than that they got inside the hospital without any problem.

-_It's here_.- Konan said opening the door. They both got inside.

-_Is he still alive?_- Asked Yugito – _He doesn't look like_.- Konan did not feel like answering. Instead she approached the window, closed the curtains and put a seal on them.

-_You know what to do?_-Yugito nodded and placed her hands over the man's hart. For a try she forces a little bit of chakra in his system. She didn't expect anything to happen. Several shinobi who were exposed on her chakra become sick because of it. This time was different. She could feel a power different yet strangely similar to her own.

-_He's also a demon host._- She said shocked.

-_Yes_.-

-_That's why he was able to beat Bee_.-Yugito was fighting with her thoughts. In this moment she could kill him so easily. And his death would for sure cripple the Konoha forces and break their morale.

-_No_.- She whispered – _This wouldn't be right_.-

-_Hurry_.-

Yugito forced more chakra into his patient slowly increasing the flow. If she would try to do this too fast released chakra would alarm all shinobi in the village. Soon the pain appeared.

-_I don't believe he survived_.- She said

-_Care to elaborate?_-

-_Chakra of every a bijuu is toxic. How exactly is a matter of a demon. I don't believe he was able to survive with something like that in his system_-Nibi container shook her head.

-_Can you help?_-

-_We have a deal. I'll do what I can._- Yugito pushed away thoughts about pain.

About an hour later Yugito finally finished.

-_Really, if I haven't experienced this first-handed I wouldn't believe_.-She said panting – _That amount of youkai would be sufficient to kill entire village_.-

-_How is he?_-

-_I replaced his chakra with my own. It won't be damaging his cells anymore. But, as you see, he will stay here for some time_.-

-_You should be going now. There will be an opening in wall patrols next to the mountain in about 15 minutes._-

-_If Kumo will know that I helped him._-

-_You just escaped prison and had some luck in finding way out._- Konan cut her speech.

-_Yup_.- Yugito approached the door – _That never happened _– And run away.

* * *

-_I really start to think that you were right when you told me she won't make a good kage. Sorry gaki_- said Jiraya. His repeated attempts to reason with Tsunade got him only a great bump when she refused with more than words.

-_It's not your fault ero-sennin._- replied Naruto but even he was concerned. -_Any more ideas?_-

-_What I'm about to tell you is an A-class secret._ - Jiraya turned toward naruto. - _We can reveal your hereitage to the __village.-_

_-For some reason I doubt that my whirlpool roots are going to change my situation.-_

_-I'm not talking about your mother_.- Sannin shook his head – _I'm talking about your father_.-

-_You knew my father. And you didn't say anything? All that time._-

-_And you would prattle it to everyone in one hundred miles. Am I right?_- Naruto just smiled and scratched the back of his head. -_I knew. Your father was one of my students, Namikaze Minato, heard the name?_-

-_Doesn't ring a bell._-

-_He was also your sensei's sensei. But most important he was widely known as Yondaime hokage of Konohagakure no sato._-

-_Your saying that fourth is my fath.._- He lost opportunity to finish when hand clasped over his mouth.

-_Don't announce it to the whole world gaki._- Jiraya eyed the area – _It is a secret until we come back to the village. I need documents hidden in the sensei office to confirm this_.-

-_Does sensei know?_-

-_About your father? Yes. Along with sensei our trio made a deal. You were to learn everything when you'll became a jounin._- he nodded – _but now we should hurry. We want to get home before Danzo._-

* * *

Unfortunately for them Danzo was already there. His ROOT did not participate in village defense and still presented considerable force. -_Where is Uzumaki?_-

-_Sorry. Danzo-sama, but the boy left the village along Jiraya-sama to find Tsunade-sama_.-

-_What about Sarutobi office?_-

-_Searched as ordered. Mostly unimportant reports, mission requests and spy reports. But we were able to discover several well hidden cases sealed with blood seals. We weren't able to open all of them but we gathered several interesting rapotrs and two technique scrolls. One case that we tried was destroyed_.-

-_Any clues about what has been lost?_-

-_Several sheets of paper dated 13 years ago_.- Danzo nodded. Probably nothing that would change anything now.

-_Put a team in fort gates. As soon as Uzumaki will cross the gate arrest him and get him to the complex._-

* * *

-_How long I've been absent?_?-

-_Itami_!- Someone shouted. Someone with long black hair and red eyes. He couldn't believe he didn't recognized her in an instant.

-_Please, Yuuhi-san. It is a hospital._- Said the nurse.

-_She is right hime._- He smiled weakly. - _can I get something to drink?_-

-_I'll get some tea._- Itami nodded slightly.

-_How do you feel?_-

-_Weak. But I don't have time to spare lieing around._- Itami tried to sit up but he felt his head spinning.

-_You will have to stay in bed for about 3 weeks_ – said Kurenai forcing him on the bed.

-_I don't have even 3 days_.- he replied – _Where is Naruto?_-

-_Gone with Jiraya-sama_.-

-_Can you find Haku and ask him to keep the eye on the gates_.-

-_But promise me you won't go anywhere_.-She nodded and set off

He tried to sit up again. - _I really don't have time to spare. Damn. I am about to act like Gai-sempai. How low have I fallen_.- He joked and tried to stand up.

Ten minutes later

-_Your tea Fukyuu-sama._- said the nurse to the empty room.

* * *

-_I can't believe he would act so recklessly_.- Muttered Kurenai. She did not have a problem in finding the note -_I'm going home_.- hidden under a simple genjutsu, and was currently rushing home.

-_What, the hell. You think you're doing leaving the hospital like this_.-

Itami leaned at the shelf emptied of the books. -_There are several things I need here.-_

_-You should be resting.-_

_-I should_.- He nodded –_ But I can't._- He bit his thumb and placed it on the seal hidden inside the shelf.

-_You nearly killed yourself. You want to finish the job?-_

_-I don't plan to die in nearest, about 60-70 years.-_

_-Don't joke about that.-_

_-I'll try_.- he said and reached inside previously concealed recess.. Inside were seals.

-_What are those?_- Asked Kurenai

-_You remember the seal I developed. The one which changes chakra into kinetic energy?-_

_-The one that you engraved on your sword?-_

_-The same._- he nodded sitting under the bookshelf. -_Those are spare. I'll use them to move my body. Inside should be a pair of gloves. Could you hand me them?_- She didn't have a reason not to. Kurenai knew her boyfriend well enough to know when he could be pursued into listening to her, or, as a matter of fact, anyone other than himself. This was not one of those occasions.

-_And the shurikens?_-

-_They are of no importance. I replenished my arsenal before the invasion and I haven't used many. The haraishin kunais are the problem. There were nearly two thousands stored in the seals in the blade.-_

_-Many villagers took at least one. ANBU has only about a hundred-_ She said – _But if you ask to return them to you they will be happy to oblige. -_

_- I think that will have to suffice.-_He stood up staggering a little. -_ Now we'll get those from ANBU and I can go back to the hospital.-

* * *

_

_**Two days later **_

-_Gaki we have a problem!_- Shouted Jiraya falling inside the hospital room avoiding Kurenai fist. - _They took the boy!_-

-_I know._- Itami sighted. He went to get his coat and checked the seals placed in the inner side.-_Haku just told me.-_

-_I went to the sensei office but the hidding place was destroyed_.-

-_I see. So now it's my turn to act._- He took his sword – _I'm going to meet with Danzo_.-

-_And what will you do sensei? Ask him to let Naruto go?_- Asked Haku

-_Yes_.- He nodded

-_He won't listen to you. In that matter you are similar. Whatever you decide you do. And nothing can stop you_.-

-_I made a promise Jiraya-sama and I'm not going to let Kuishina-nee-chan down_.-

-_Kuishina is dead_.-

-_Their bodies may die but as long as we remember, as anyone remember, there is nothing really dead_.-

-_You aren't.._.-said Kurenai with worried tone.

-_I made a choice_.- He said-_The light is not forgiving._

_It exposes one deepest flows without mercy._

_It preys on the weak, who only desire to find solace in the darkness_.-

* * *

-_He's coming Danzo-sama_.- said the guard

-_Sooner than I expected. Let him in_.- he said. Redhead jounin came in but it was obvious he is still weak.-_Welcome Itami._-

-_You know why I'm here_.-

-_And you know the answer. As a Hokage I must work for the good of the majority even sacrificing people living here.-_

_-I'm not taking that as an answer. Even if that is against the village.-_

_-You are a Konoha shinobi. Don't forget that.-_

_-I'm also a human. You also shouldn't forget that_.-And he turned away.

* * *

-_Sensei!_- Shouted the blonde seeing Itami coming inside the cell-_You don't look good._-

-_I'm just tired._- He replied – _Don't move_- He cut through the chain binding Naruto to the wall. -_We're leaving the village.-_

_-But..-_

_-Or you can stay and let them do what the intend.-_

_-Noo_.- Blonde shook his head. - _Let's go_.-

When they left the cell Naruto saw his guards lieing on the floor

-_Are they..?-_

_-They are alive. Merely unconscious._- he gestured Naruto to go after him. The same scene repeated several times. It looked like whole base was deserted.-_It's time. Give me your hand.-_

_-What are we going to do.-_

_-I gave Haku one of my kunais and get somewhere next to village wall. I can sense when they are used_.- He grabbed Naruto's hand and not a heartbeat later stone walls were replaced by trees.

-_Naruto-kun_.- Hinata threw herself on his neck.

-_Hime?_- Asked Itami seeing Kurenai was there. -_Haven't expect you to join our little escape._-

-_I spent too much time on you to start again with another idiot._-

-_Are you alright Naruto-san?_-asked Haku

-_They weren't too delicate but done nothing yet.-_

_-We should be going before someone will find us._- said Konan.

Getting behind the wall was relatively easy with all those holes still present.

-_Now that we are outside. Hinata what are you doing here? You've got a family in the village. Are you sure you want to leave them?_-

-_I only matter to them when it's about they reputation. You three were more a family by the past three months than Hyuga clan in years. I ma going with you._- She said with strong voice. One would not believe she was able to do it several months ago.

-_And I don't really have any connection to the village other than my team so that's really no problem_- Haku answered to the question not asked.

-_Same here._- said Konan -_So where are we going now?_-

-_In my dreams I have seen a place where we can hide for a while. There we decide what to do next, but with Danzo as Hokage we''ll need a great force to oppose him._- Itami said and put hand over Konan shoulder – _We're going south until we __reach border. Don't wake me up unless we encounter enemies. I'm still very weak_.-


	8. Chapter 8

It's been 2 days since they left Konoha. Two days filled with running. Filled with silence. Filled with memories.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Aruma was a small village like countless others be the mountains running near Hi no Kuni southern border. Calm and peaceful. For money they get for iron they mined they bought everything they needed. It was a perfect place to stay for several months, maybe a year for Konan and 10 years old Naruto. They had enough money to rent one of the houses on the far side of the village and no one really looked for them when they disappeared early in the morning and returned late at night. So they haven't much contact with villagers. But you can't train such young child, especially as lively as Naruto, for too long without a break. So it was only several weeks before he made couple of friends to play with them outside his training regime. It was even shorter before other children that he was completely unbeatable in hide and seek or tug. He was too fast and too perceptive for them. But this didn't stop them from trying. It was amusing to see them frustrated by one second, and smiling broadly another. That was one thing that many adults could learn from them. To never stop trying.

But everything good has to end. In this case end was brutal and unforeseen.

Konan and her blonde charge were coming back to their temporary home after another tiring day. Naruto was already thinking about tomorrow. Sasami and Kojiro wanted to take him on a trip to waterfall in moutains.

"_Wait here Naruto._" Konan said. He was able to hear commotion in the village.

"_What happened oka-san?_"

"_I'm not certain_."She said and ran toward the Aruma.

In the village there was a small army of about 40 thugs already gathering people in front of village temple.

"_Are those everyone?_" Said the leader.

"_Everyone who was in the village. There is a woman with child but they say those two leave the village in the morning and return late at night._"

"_Get four man and capture that woman._ " Leader said. " _As for you people! You were captured by Zuzuri and his man and from now you belong to us. Disobedience or escape attempts will be punished accordingly. Fallow those rules and we'll be nice_." He smiled really nasty showing several gold teeth.

**Several minutes later.**

"_We have to do something._" Naruto wasn't happy to hear what happened. "_Sasami chan, Kojiro-kun and others need help_"

"_I don't even know we'll be able to help._" She sighted. It was more than certain that if they leave now Naruto won't let her live."_If we make a single mistake those people will pay the price_."

"_You mean... they kill them._" He lowered his head. But he rose it nearly instantly. "_So there will be no mistakes. You're the best_." He said with hope in his voice. She didn't like that. Naruto needed to understand they were no gods and even if this was good opportunity it was too cruel for all those people. She sighted.

Three quarters later she was near the center of the village here most of villagers were closed for night in old magazine. 10 guards were standing all around the magazine in pairs in such places that one pair was eyed by two others. They had to be taken care of simultaneously. Area was too large for her to use genjutsu. She sent her kami bunshin on other side of the building and took several pieces of paper from pocket forming shurikens. It needed to be perfect throw so she released small amount of wind chakra with each of the projectiles killing six man in less than 3 seconds. In the same moment her bunshin took other four. She gut through the lock and get inside the building when bunshin took care of the bodies.

"_Konan-san? They have captured you too?!_" Said one man. Konan brought finger to her lips showing them to be quiet. A moment later her kami bunshin came inside "_All clear. Rest of them is having a party inside the temple_." Konan nodded and dismissed her clone leting it dissolve into pieces of paper which quickly hid in her sleeve. "_I'm going to take you away from village_."

"_Konan-san_. " said a random woman. "_Several of our daughters are inside the building serving them in his party_."

"_Great. More problem_s."Konan mumbled but made several handseals sending massage to Naruto by the jutsu. "_There are several people inside the temple Naruto. Get inside and substitute clones for them._" Then she gestured to villagers to come after her.

Not a two minutes later one of girls serving at the party came to improvised kitchen for sake. Naruto clasped a hand over her mouth. "_No shouting. Turn around_" He said and girl obeyed. Her tension left her when she saw a young boy.

"_How did you..?_"

He cut her out. "_I'm a ninja._ " He said like that would explain anything. He brought hands into cross shaped seal "_Kage bunshin no jutsu. Henge._" With prideful smile he asked "_How does she look?_"

"_Quite good. I think_. "

Naruto just nodded "_Get inside and get others to come here_." Several minutes later all seven girls were standing inside the kitchen. " _Is there someone still inside?_"

"_I-i think not_."

"_Were getting out of here_." He commanded

As with every time when something was going too smooth kami decided to meddle in to make things more interesting. This time it was lone bandit who was charged to guard prisoners who needed to use the bathroom. And of course bathroom was outside the building. Outside the same building Konan chose to led the people by.

"_Alar.. !_ " He chocked with his own blood as Konan's shuriken ripped his throat but damage has already been made. At least eight other bandits come out of several buildings in next minute.

Naruto didn't have better time. One of the bandits decided it would be fun to play with one of the clones. He started with pinching her butt causing the clone to disperse itself. "_We've got a problem"_. He was right. Bandits nearly instantly begun to swarm out of the temple.

Entire village was in chaos. Konan doubled and tripled herself to chase bandits away from those people but she was just a single kunoichi. "_Where is Naruto?_" She mumbled "_Get inside!_" She ordered pointing on large entrance of nearby building "_It'll be easier to deal with them_." People stormed the door. Konan was able to protect them and Naruto was already coming along sending several kage bunshins with the girls. Single missile get through tearing a hole in her coal, getting through a girl's scull and embodying itself into the house planks. Konan couldn't risk to look back but Naruto, who was standing on nearby roof saw everything.

"_Sasami-chan_."He mumbled. His head moved so fast he risked bending his neck toward the place missile was shoot from. He saw large man with crossbow by his eye. Blonde was always quick to anger so he didn't lose a second and just jumped at his friend killer. The man was quite agile so he was able to dodge the first attack and Naruto's claws only scratched the dirt. Second attack drew blood. Third came in powerful wave of chakra that threw the man into nearby wall creating several large cracks. Chakra tail formed behind Naruto. He begun to sniff the air. Bandits one after another died torn to shreds.. Most of them never noticed what attacked them.

_Several days later._

Village was silent that morning. Nearly everyone gathered by the border of the forest to say farewell to Konan and Naruto.

"_Are you sure you don't want to stay? You're a hero._"

Naruto didn't answer, his mind still lingering on his friend funeral. He didn't even rise his head. Instead of him Konan said " _He just needs to cool down Namiya-san. You know, young children think they're immortal. It's a harsh lesson to learn._ " She put a hand on Naruto shoulder.

"_But you will come to visit? Ne Naru-kun?_" Asked one of the children.

He grinned to them "_Yup. We're friends guys_."

Several moments later two ninja disappeared in the wood.

* * *

_**End flashback**_

"_Sensei?_" Naruto finally approached his teacher when they stopped for night.

"_Yes?_" He asked leaning against a tree.

"_Ero-sennin told you knew my father_."

"_Ah. So that's why you were so quiet last few days?_" He said and reached inside his coat. He took a photo. " _Those are your parents. Kuishina nee-chan and Minato-sensei._" He smiled weakly looking at the photo before he handled it to Naruto." _You father was 4__th__ Hokage of Konoha, probably one of greatest shinobi ever alive. You look much like him to the degree our plan will fail when villagers will see you. Sandaime-sama, Jiraya-sama and myself are only people in Konoha who knew and considering how many people hated your father we decided that it will be safer and better that way. You were given your mother's surname. One of Jiraya toads placed false documents in hospital so there was no widely accessed record,"_Itami rolled his sleeve up revealing circular seal just over the elbow and took several old sheets of paper from the seal and gave them to Naruto _" By the last six years I was erasing memories of those several hospital staff who knew. It was kinda too easy. Every hole left after I erased was filled up with something they own minds created. Now no one can prove this as originals of documents, and sandaime testimony, were stolen from hokage office. Probably by Danzo. That would give you partial protection from him. You would be too precious to kill. He would rather shape you and, in some time, let everyone know who you are. Than placing you as hokage would be child's play. Or not. That depends whatever villagers are more keen to seeing you as kyubii or fourths son. But I'm sliding off topic. Any questions?_"

"_Legendary 4__th__ Hokage._" Naruto said quietly not moving his eyes from picture. "_Any other family?_" There was a mixture of hope and fear in his voice.

His sensei just shook his head. "_I never knew sensei parents or anyone blood-related to him. Nee-chan was an emigrant from, now long destroyed, Whirlpool country. There could be some people related to you there but I don't know for sure. I was there two times after I made jounin but never found anything. And your mother disliked to speak about her old home_. " Naruto nodded.

"_Can I be alone for a moment?_" Blonde asked.

"_Sorry but until we reach our destination we have to be extremely cautious._"

* * *

_**The same time, other place**_

"_Do you have the ring Itachi?_" Asked Zetsu appearing in front of him and Kisame. Uchiha didn't reply. He just made several steps and extended hand in which was said ring. "_Also take him. It's hachibi jinchuriki._"

Zetsu nodded "_Leader has next mission for you two. Kyuubi junchuriki left the village with several other people. I fallowed them. They are currently seventeen miles north of Nizuku. You two are to capture him. Group consist..._ " He took Kumo jounin from Kisame when he told them everything they should know.

* * *

**Konoha, late morning**

Danzo was furious. Of course he wasn't the one to scream or kill people like that but he needed someone to pay. Those two, Konan and Haku, despite constant Root surveillance disappeared form the village, along with Itami, Kurenai, Hyuga Hinata and that Uzumaki boy who apparently posses Kyubii power. He even didn't knew for how long his operatives fallowed the clones. If they were created by Uzumaki they could last for week or more. That would mean they left the day before conference with daimiou.

Hyuga didn't knew anything. It was safe to assume this. They were prideful clan. If they knew anything about one of them defecting from the village they would kill that person themselves.

Finally he tried to search other houses. He not only found nothing in but lost entire team when his ROOT get inside Itami and Kurenai home. Apparently they activated some trap because entire house exploded.

"_Danzo-sama._"

"_Have you found them?_"

"_No sir. We found the trail leading north but it was a trap Entire team 23 was blow up._."

_"Eight people even without engaging them."_ He said. He didn't have enough shinobi to loose now. He gritted his teeth trying to calm down.

"_Danzo-sama!_" One chunin run into the office.

"_What now?_" Barked Danzo. He was tired of all this unimportant crap that was going through this office. He certainly needed to create something to take care of this.

"_Massage from Iwagakure. They want us to give them Itami-san or they will come for him themselves_."

_At least one problem is out of my head_. Thought Danzo "_Send them a massage -If you can find and capture him, you can have him.- and upgrade about his status as a S-class missing nin of Konohagakure no sato_." When he was saying this words he couldn't but think if redhead planned this all along. It could take several weeks to prove he is not in village anymore. If that would happen both Iwa and Kumo would probably shift their focus on capturing him. At lest partially. Itami got the knowledge about Haraishin no jutsu, and, even as imperfect as it was, by this technique alone he was to powerful to be left alone. Danzo examined several kunais that were captured by root. Seals on them were destroyed to such a degree they were useless. But there was still a possibility that good one was hidden somewhere inside Konoha so he could be able to get inside village from anywhere. If he could somehow make this information leak to other hidden villages it would make attack less possible. There was always possibility he or, more probably, one of his companions would be captured and he would give in his knowledge about Haraishin to save them. He needed to find something to neutralize that threat.

Danzo spent entire evening studying redhead mission reports. The more he learned the more he was intrigued. Itami was completing missions harder than anyone else faster than anyone. Even fabled Kakashi could only try to catch him. And yet he was unknown outside the village. No bingo book mentioned about him. So single report that he was able to get from other villages via spies held a word about him. That was unheard of. 44 S-ranked and nearly 300 A-ranked missions, more than anyone save sandaime and sannins, and .. nothing. Like this man never really existed outside village before the invasion.

As a cherry on top of that cake was that there was no real report about his skills. Jounins that take single apprentice to teach don't need to record their advancement as chunins in academy. Officially he was student of Uzumaki Kushina, kunoichi from whirlpool that found shelter in konoha. He remembered he found formal request to include Uzumaki Naruto into his genin team inside his personal dossier."_That explains why he wanted to teach the Kyuubi._" Unofficially he was thought by fourth. Haraishin was just a confirmation as well as Uzumaki's use of Rasengan. Apart from that.. again nothing.

He stood up and got to door."_Find me Kakashi._" He said to on of guards in front of the office. Kakashi was student of 4th and probably knew something. It was impossible to live in the village for 24 years and not leave a single scrap of meaningful intel. He had relationship with genjutsu specialist Yuuhi Kureani. They lived together since she became jounin 4 years ago. It wasn't required for shinobi to report their personal lives.

Orphan from Koorigakure. Village was destroyed and he was the only survivor. Either way he was lucky or he wiped the village. That last thought was amusing but Danzo learned not to ignore even most extravagant rumors and reports.

27 years. Age that most shinobi begin to reach pinnacle of their abilities. Trademark blood red coat. He didn't wore it outside village. Apparent sword user but at least proficient in using many different, sometimes quite exotic, kinds of weapon. How much chakra did Haraishin consume? Probably quite lot. Great chakra reserves. Reports from stadium tell that he killed 9 attacking shinobi before he disappeared and engaged final opponent or opponents on the nidaime head, finishing fight with most powerful technique most of Konoha shinobi ever imagined. Well maybe third after Shiki Fujin and Haraishin.

Toxic chakra in his system could be used against him by opponent, but it could also be his. He was in hospital just once, after Kyuubi attack.

Genin at 6, chunin at 8, jounin at 13. That was insane, but Kakashi was even younger when he became genin. Or Itachi who killed entire Uchiha when he was 13.

"_Danzo-sama._" Voice got his attention from reports. Well, that was something. He didn't have to wait 2 hours for Kakashi. " _Your ROOT told me you wanted to see me._"

He leaned comfortably in the chair. "_Sit Kakashi_. " He gestured toward the chair standing in front of the desk. Kakashi obeyed. He instantly got into his shinobi mode sensing something danger in air. " _What do you know about person called __Fukyuu Itami?_"

Kakashi shrugged "_Not too much. He was talking quite a lot but he was telling nearly nothing. I worked with him only a couple of times. Kurenai boyfriend. Sword fighter, skilled in ninjutsu, sensei thought him several times before and after war with Iwa. Hyouton user_."

"_Hyouton user?_" Danzo asked. That was new for him.

Scarecrow nodded "_I saw this when we spared many years ago. He used Kawarimi to substitute himself for something he called Koori bunshin. Apparently some kind of Kage bunshin variation he created, or maybe just found, or was given_." Kakashi shrugged again. It was not important.

"_Everything Kakashi. Every scrap of information you can remember_." Hokage ordered.

"_That sword of his was enchanted with seals to convert chakra into energy and was highly conductive to chakra itself. He enchanted his shurikens and kunai with same seals in addition to explosive seals_."

"_Seal master?_"

"_At least proficient user. I saw him in actual fight two times. Mostly sword and Katon and raiton ninjutsu_."

"_That makes four elements and hyouton. Rare._"

"_Nearly impossible_." Kakashi nodded

"_Is that everything?_"

"_Likes poetry and chocolate. Mitarashi Anko had crush on him. As well as at least dozen of other kunoichi_." Kakashi chuckled " _He would be a mature version of Uchiha Sasuke if he wouldn't be with Kurenai. I can only guess he became ANBU member but knowing that information are classified. And some people don't reveal their identities even to their ANBU teammates. That is all._"

_Several hours later_

Danzo didn't show anything but he was disappointed. That led to nowhere. Mitarashi told him mostly rumors and nothing new. Apart the part she was president of Itami's fan-club. But she gave him identities of other members. No woman gave him important clue how to neutralize that threat. Only rumors and some habits of his. That was insanely stupid, they were grown women and still acted like a teenagers. There was simply no meaningful intel about that man. He needed to go deeper and ordered his men to search through orphanage files and old hospital files. That only led to info he stayed in orphanage for several hours before he run away and was taken in by that Uzumaki woman. Hospital reports told he was highly resistant to chakra and was completely healthy. Nothing really extraordinary. Hyouton and chakra resistance could be part of some unknown Kekkei-genkai. And again some bloodlines died out and new were discovered time to time.

"_Someone else?_" He wondered. "_Kakashi, fourth dead, Anko and her 'snort' fan"club, Sarutobi? Jiraya. Find me Jiraya-sama!_" He shouted. He hated the sannin but, being master spy, he was important part of Konoha. And he waited.

"_What do you want. It was such an interesting part_." Pervert whined when he came into office.

"_I'm not interested in that trash_." But deep inside Danzo knew that that "trash" was keeping many his shinobi sane. "_I'm interested what do you know about your student's pupil._"

Jiraya faked ignorance. He already was told by copy-nin about his meeting with new Hokage-sama. "_Kakashi? You have his files._"

"_I'm talking about Itami. Everything, every scrap of information, no mater how unimportant or stupid._"

"_His files should also be here_." Pervert gestured toward the desk

"_And they say almost nothing. That man exists, is a jounin and completed lot of missions. I had to question Hatake to find he can do hyouton._ "

"_He also posses youton kekkei genkai._" Jiraya added nonchalantly. "_Well, not really a kekkei genkai but you don't need to know this_" He added mentally. Slipping that competitively small info was giving Danzo something to pursue hiding bigger info in it's shadow. One kekkei genkai was something. Two bloodlines made him prize like never before in shinobi world. No sane man would let such thing slip out of his hands. Of course Danzo knew all of this but Jiraya was master spy for a reason. He had some ways to make that information slip to several people in other villages who would be most interested to include such bloodlines into their villages. That would guarantee the group some kind of protection. It was safer to first eliminate any other pursuers and than capture the target. Especially as dangerous.

"_And you never told anything. No file tells about that?!_" Danzo faked anger. He knew that if Jiraya let out something like that there is something far greater to consider. Until he figured what it was he needed to play along the lines of sannin's "manipulation". He also wondered why Jiraya allowed that info to him. Could sannin be lieing? Not likely, truth was more efficient. Or maybe it was not an information for his ears? Did he had a traitor in ROOT?

"_Sensei probably knew. Minato knew for sure. Also the boy was Konoha shinobi. There was no reason to uncover his secrets_." Jiraya said in tone that could be used by his granny when she met with her friends on tea.

"_And now he is a missing-nin. We need to capture or kill him before he falls into someone else hands._"

"_He is quite strong. I don't think he'll be captured so easily. And if you don't believe you just need to look behind you_." Sannin said nodding toward destroyed monument. That was a fact that Danzo couldn't ignore.

"_What is he planning? And who he really is?_" Danzo asked loudly and even Jiraya didn't knew the answer on first one.

* * *

In the meantime Kakashi was also digging on information about his, not so long ago, fellow jounin. They were in the same age and were promoted to jounin an the same time. Neither Asuma nor Anko or Hayate who were accompanying him that afternoon could give him anything. Still he got somewhat more than Danzo, mostly because new 5th hokage wasn't liked and no one, save ROOT, was trying hard to complete his orders. But those info made them realize one thing. That they don't really know the redhead. He was walking enigma in village full of people taught to look underneath the underneath.

* * *

**Cloud village**

Yugito was running for several days, rarely taking a break to do such trivial things as sleeping or finding something to eat. She needed to rest and Kumogakure was only place in which she felt safe enough. She never knew how much she would miss that place until her capture. And she clanged for last sparkle of hope that that women lied to her and Kumo army wasn't as decimated as bad as she said. Mostly she was worried for fellow demon host. Even if she was, in some meaning of this word, admired and respected she could sense fear buried underneath. Bee was only person who understood that and she was nearly sure she would chose him over rest of the village brought together. He was somewhat like annoying younger brother she never had.

"_Yugito-sama? Yugito-sama!_" Came from a side. She slowed down to look for source of the voice and stopped. She didn't remember the man, not that it mattered.

"_Yugito-sama!_" He shouted coming closer. "_Good to see you. We feared that Konoha will do something to you_."

"_Where is Bee?_" She cut the man.

"_Only nine of our shinobi came back. Killer Bee wasn't with them_."

Yugito grabbed the man for front of his west and shook him violently "_Tell me you're jocking!_"

"_I-I'-mmmm j-jockinnnng_" He muttered at least onece biting himself in lips.

Yugito sighted heavily and begun to shake the man from the beginning "_Lier!_" She threw him on the ground.

"_Sor-ry Yugito-sama b-but.._"

"_I don't need your excuses_" She cut him sharply.

"_Basamu-sama told he wanted to meet with any returning shinobi_" Man split as fast as he could hiding behind his own arms. When he gather enough courage to look at her she was already long gone.

**Kumo council chamber**

Only door in the chamber opened with so much force that they hit the wall and shattered. Yugito came inside only somewhat more slowly, otherwise she would hit the opposite wall and made a second doorway. She slammed her hands onto the desk by which sit man known as Basamu.

"_What the hell happened?!_" _Tell me now_." She roared

"_Calm down Yugito-san_"

"_How can I be calm! I was beaten, captured, I'm cold, wet, tired and hungry. And now I hear that entire army was destroyed. How the hell this happened._" She shouted

"_Haraishin no jutsu_" Came as response.

"_That doesn't explain anything_" Again she slammed her fists into the desk leaving clearly visible damage this time.

Basamu looked in her eyes for a while "_Yugito-san. Sit for a minute and listen patiently. Then you can ask questions." _Yugito obeyed _"As you know we joined combined Suna and Oto attack on konoha. Plan seem to be perfect. You, Bee and several Orochimaru summons will break through the first line of defense. In same time our, posing as civilians, ninja will attack from the stadium. Orochimaru and Raikage-sama will engage and kill Hokage. Combined those tree points will disorganize Konoha shinobi and allow us to destroy Konoha forces without too much loses and capture someone from Hyuga clan. But Orochimatu was killed by Konoha S-class missing-nin Itachi Uchiha. You, after a while, are engaged by one of the sannin, Jiraya-sama and defeated. No more than half an hour earlier Bee wanders on hokage monument wanting to use hachibi to lunch an avalanche by cutting away four hokage faces from mountain. This also fails as he is engaged by "Scarlet flash" second user of Haraishin no jutsu. After a quarter monument explodes. Bee whereabouts is unknown. In the same time Konoha is showered by such kunai" _He took one from the drawer and put in front of her_ "I don't need to tell you what happened during Konoha-Iwa war when something like that happened. This is everything we know and now we are unable to lunch rescue operation even if we would know about any survivors. We just have to few shinobi left_"

Yugito rose from her seat and silently as death came out of the chamber. No one tried to stop her or talk to her.

* * *

**Next morning near the border of Fire country**

One of ANBU operatives was crouching on the clearing. " _Someone was camping here last night_." He said to his team

"_Them?_" Asked the one with Boar mask.

"_I don't know, but it's possible. They left no more than hour ago._" Replied Monkey

"_Let's go. Danzo-sama said to capture them. If they cross the border_.."

"_We should get reinforcements. They are 3 jounins and 3 genins. At least._" Said tho one with Bear mask

Boar thought for a while and nodded "_Send a massage to team 14 and 9 to catch with us._ "

* * *

Somewhere behind those poor fools

"_Are you sure Itachi?_" Asked Kisame "_If we let those idiots attack it will only alarm the jinchuriki he was found._"

"_I want to see them fighting._" Uchiha said "_To check Zetsu intel_."

"_Zetsu is always right_."Kisame stated but understood there is no hope to convince Itachi. He already made his mind.

* * *

In front of poor fools

"_Konan-san._" Itami said still hanged over her shoulder.

"_Yes?_"

"_Slow down for a while. We're being fallowed._"

"_By whom?_"

"_ROOT, I think. I'll leave them a surprise._" And brought hands to cross shaped seal summoning single kage bunshin which instantly traveled down.

"_Only one?_"

"_I should conserve chakra. And even if it lose we'll get some time and information. Only fools throw everything into unnecessary battle he cannot be sure he'll win._"

Konan nodded.

* * *

With poor fools

Monkey landed on the branch and quickly hid behind the trunk. Others fallowed him. Down on ground stood one of their targets.

"_Itami_." Said boar "_Where's the rest?_ " He asked silently

"_Further. Maybe he left so they can move faster. He doesn't look too good._"

"_He was in the hospital._"

With a gesture boar ordered monkey to move left and other two right. They were to attack simultaneously. He made several handseals. "_Choufunran no jutsu_." his target was affected instantly and reached toward the tree to prevent himself from falling on the ground.

* * *

"_They'll get him_" Kisame snorted "_And I thought was to be strong_" Itachi didn't reply. He recognized acting

* * *

Down on ground clone located his opponent and two other chakra signatures, one even more powerful than his original, using Amatsu anshinritsumei. But first thing first. Next second he felt his opponents attacking. He grabbed the sword hilt turning toward first two. Even this little gesture was enough to cast Magen: Gousenjin. First one, that with Deer mask saw hundreds of blades descending toward him from the sky. He tried to dodge but failed, his mind killed him as effectively as real blades. Clone looked in eyes of another visible behind bear mask. Heart of ROOT member didn't endure the strain put on it by body under the Magen: Kyounomen effect and stopped. Third one, Monkey, hit the ground but before could make another step he was caught by triangular seal formation hidden under the dirt. Electric shock overloaded his own nervous system ending his life. Boar was attacking directly planning to pin his opponent to the tree but was too slow. Several clone handseals later he was pinned under Magen: Jibaku satsu. Three killed and one captured in less than 4 seconds.

"_Don't bother to free yourself. I won't kill you yet._" Clone said "_Tell Danzo to come after us, if he dare. I'll destroy him even faster._" With those words clone dispelled itself leaving dazed shinobi alone.

* * *

"_I call back what I said. He'll be interesting opponent_."Kiri nin smirked revealing his pointy teeth. Uchiha ignored this statement and just ran forward. Kisame fallowed him but first he jumped down and plunged kunai into man's forehead.

* * *

"_ROOT won't be a problem now, but there are two others._" Itami said when they stopped around noon.

"_Who?_" Asked Hinata.

"_I don't know. My clone just sensed them."_Redhead shook his head"_ But judging from chakra output it'll be someone strong._"

"_Will we have to fight them?_" Asked Kurenai.

"_I fear so. They are less than hour behind us. We should prepare."_He stood up_ "You should eat something, but not too much. "_He took of his coat and put it on ground inner side up showing them large seal placed on it and took several packages hidden inside. He gave one to every of them. From another he took several, somewhat bigger than usual, senbon needles and gave them to Haku. "_I think those could be useful._"

Haku took them and brought one before his eyes. He noticed tiny pattern around "_Another seal?_" He was surprised

"_One of my dumber ideas._" Itami chuckled "_It took me two weeks to make one. Another set of explosive seals. Those aren't as powerful as those I place on shurikens but still are enough to do decent damage_."

"_Is there something you didn't place seals sensei?_" Hyouton user asked.

"_Every weapon in my possession has some seals on it._" Itami replied.

Hour later Itachi and Kisame came out of the wood.

"_What took you two so long? I was expecting you half an hour ago_." Said Itami leaning on a tree. Itachi didn't respond and Kisame just grinned."_Hi Konan. I didn't expect you to betray us. Leader was quite fond of you._" He said.

Konan just stood there unmoving. Her hair flowing on the wind.

"_I can but assume you didn't came here to talk about old times Itachi-san_." said Kurenai

"_Unfortunately no Kurenai-san. We're here to take Kyubii jinchuriki with us._"He replied.

"_Why do you want to t-take Naruto-kun_." said Hinata. Those two were scaring her to the bone..

"_You don't know._" Itachi said looking at Konan.

"_We made a deal with Nagato_." She said "_I won't tell anything and he'll let me go_."

"_So. How it'll be. You will give him to us or will we have to take him." _Everyone looked on him like on an idiot._ "I also prefer second._"

"_Cursed stars cover the sky_

_Light attack darkness without hint of hesitation_

_Moon shivers_

_Sun runs away ..._

_Savior comes_

_Isn't his look deceiving_" Itami recited.

"_What?_" Asked Kisame

"_Doesn't matter_." Muttered Uchiha.

Itami was just looking in his eyes. The battle has begun. Itachi made several handseals and send fireball toward him. Itami responded with Kyodai nadare no jutsu, sending avalanche-like attack toward two akatsuki members. Kisame jumped at him swinging his sword but before it connected Itami dispersed into swarm of craws. Konan and Haku lunched series of shuriken and senbon toward Kisame but they were blocked by somehada. Kurenai joined the attack trying to catch Kisame in genjutsu but for some reason this attack didn't affect the shark-man. He rushed toward her and attacked her with his sword but attack was blocked by combined Naruto's tanto, Konan's kunai and Haku's senbon. Even then he was able to overpower them lunching them away. Konan and Naruto simultaneously lunched Kaze no shuriken from two sides. Kisame dodged but was too slow as one projectile wounded him in leg. He grinned and made several handseals and split large amount of water.

"_Ready or not here I come_" And he disappeared under the water.

On the other side of clearing Itami and Itachi were looking deep inside each other eyes. To external observer they were doing nothing but their minds were involved in furious genjutsu battle. Itami was first to make physical move "_Donton: Touriki"_ Fresh soil around Itachi collapsed compressed by powerful force. Just before Itachi himself was plunged into ground he escaped using Kawarimi. Itami made a step forward and grabbed the hilt of his sword turning back in the same moment Itachi lunched Housenka no jutsu toward him. Redhead didn't even bother to dodge and just rushed toward Uchiha, several missiles that hit him absorbed by seals on his coat. He tried to cut Itachi but sharingan user dispersed into swarm of crows. Redhead fallowed him once again engaging into close range fight. Both swarms of crows fell in less than a minute. Two opponents stood one next to each other when illusion disappeared, heads turned to look in each other eyes. Itachi holding a kunai at back of Itami neck, and Itami pressing tip of his sword to Uchiha back where heart is. Itachi closed his eyes and open them revealing his mangekyou. Itami did the same showing the three layer seal around his eye and bright yellow eyes of his demon.

"_Tsukuyomi_ "

"_Magen: Joushou kuroenten_." Two powerful illusions and two minds crashed in battle for a second. They both dropped on ground in Itachi case panting.

"_Incredible_." Whispered Itachi, straigtened himself and said loudly ." _I must say I'm surprised. You are a jinchuriki yourself._" redhead didn't need to reply. Uchiha shunshined to his partner. "_We're leaving Kisame._"

"_But I just started._" Sharkman started to protest but was cut of by his partner glare."_We'll see again_." He grinned. Lake under his feet flooded away as soon as Akatsuki disappeared.

"_Who was that?_" Asked Hinata when her byakugan told her attackers left the vicinity.

"_Hoshigaki Kisame of seven swordsmans of the mist_." Said Haku

"_And Uchiha Itachi, sole destroyer of Uchiha clan_." Itami said leaning over his sword "_Does someone have something for headache?_"

* * *

"_Danzo-sama. Massage from team 14. Team 20 was annihilated. They have also found the group engaged in fight with two people in black cloaks with red clouds. One of attackers was recognized __as Hoshigaki Kisame_."

Danzo knew about Akatsuki. They were mercenary organization consisting several high ranking nuke-nins. Why did they attacked? Had someone paid them to do this?

"_Where are they now?_" He asked

"_They just crossed the border of Tea country._"

"_Call of the search._" Next failure. Not to mention if they were able to repel attack of such people his ROOT would be nearly useless. Danzo approached the map hanging on the wall "_You wanted to leave the country. That is obvious. But where will you go next?_"

* * *

_**This evening**_

"_Where are we heading now?_" Asked Konan

"_Along the border to wave country. There we'll rent a boat, maybe, and go inside Mist border_."

"_You know there is a civil war in mist. Not to mention that kekkei-genkais aren't particularly liked there_. "She said looking over Hinata.

"_We aren't going to Mist itself. We're going to former Whiprool country. There is a former taki kunoichi living there. If I recall correctly her name is Fuu_."

"_I don't think she'll help us Itami-sensei. Missing nins aren't too keen to help one another._" Haku made a point.

"_Maybe, maybe not. There will be no harm to check._"Redhead shrugged

"_You're not telling us everything _"Said Kurenai after a moment.

"_I know._" He confirmed. "_That girl and I met about 3 years ago, when I last time went to Uzu no kuni, just after Mist annexed its territories. I helped her get past kiri border patrols._"

"_Ano, Oka-san. Who is this Nagato person you spoke of?_" Asked Naruto with slightly concerned voice.

"_Nagato was long ago my friend. Now he calls himself Pain and is leader of Akatsuki._" She replied bowing her head. Nagato whom she remembered was different person from Pain she met when she came back. "_I don't think I'll break the deal if I tell that he's planning to capture all nine bijuu_" She said after a moment.


End file.
